Cheers to the Years, Tears, and Heartbreak
by defyingwicked
Summary: In the sequel to FAAL, The Pretty Committee are in their last months of high school. They've all split apart but will need each other. Massie struggles with her depression, Alicia is an outcast at school and home, Dylan uses self-destructive methods after her family's neglect, Kristen hooks up with her married teacher, and Claire turns to drugs and explores her feelings for girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy it's been awhile and I know no one's active on here anymore, but I would like to share my sequel to Friends are Always Loyal, even if no one reads it lol. I started writing FAAL when I was 12 or 13, now I'm 19, so I came a long way. This will most likely be my last story in this community :( but thanks to everyone who helped me along the way. It was a pleasure to write my own story about the Clique characters. I wrote this story from January to August, so no worries about having to wait for the next chapter. I have all 23 chapters written and plan to release them every MWF, I just chose to start it on a Thursday lol.** **Anyway, here's the sequel.**

* * *

 **Massie **

* * *

Massie ran a brush through her collar bone-length ash brown hair for the nineteenth time. She didn't mean to but often times she would stare at her reflection in the mirror and absentmindedly pull out hairs with her brush. She loved the quick sting of the hair leaving her head closely followed by pain. She had a couple of bald spots from it, but it was nowhere people could see, so she was fine.

"Massie?!" Kendra Block opened the bathroom door. She wore a look of anxiety, but that was just her look for when Massie was alone in the bathroom and she had no clue what she was doing. "We have to go! You can't be late." She sighed. "You haven't been to school in almost four weeks and I can't keep making excuses for you. Principal Burns called me herself last night because she was worried about you."

Massie glanced down at the hair in her brush. What did her mom mean by she couldn't keep making excuses? She has depression and couldn't be bothered to get up most of the time. She had left school for four weeks because she needed a mental break.

 _But according to William and Kendra, it's not an excuse and you still have to put on a bright smile and do things you don't want to do._

She knew they were trying to help her but they didn't understand. No one did. They were all oblivious to her feelings.

"Okay, I know," she irritatingly said to her mom. She put her brush down on her bathroom counter that was littered with makeup products. She had to look semi-decent when she came back after three weeks of missing school. "You act like I'm going to hurt myself." She threw her pajama shorts in the laundry hamper and smoothed out her t-shirt, all under the watchful eye of an anxious Kendra.

She strutted pass Kendra into her room and grabbed her Jansport backpack off the floor. She remembered in middle school and high school she would always carry a designer bag to make her statement. Not anymore, she didn't. "Okay," Massie said and walked pass Kendra. "Let's get this show on the road." She was actually really eager to get out because she couldn't remember the last time she did besides going to McDonalds with Landon.

"Morning, Inez and Isaac." Massie greeted the maid and butler standing in the kitchen. Isaac was their former driver, but since Massie had her license, they didn't need him anymore. He just served as a butler instead. "Morning!" they chimed at the same time, both blushing. They had struck up a relationship over the past, few months and weren't so good at hiding it. It was actually kind of cute.

"Breakfast!" Inez pushed a plastic plate with a banana muffin, cream cheese bagel, and grapes into her hand. She placed a healthy, protein shake in the other. Massie wrinkled her nose at the food. She didn't like to eat but was forced to of course. "Thanks." She said.

Isaac opened the door leading to the garage. "Have a good day!" he smiled.

Massie gave him one of her fake smiles in return. She balanced the drink and plate in her right arm, then reached out with the other to grab her keys. Before she could even grasp the silver, Kendra snatched them away swiftly. "You're not allowed to drive right now." She announced sternly and handed the keys over Isaac.

"You've been using your car to skip class. You're getting in my car." She pressed the garage door opener and Massie groaned in annoyance. "I've only used my car to skip three times," she slid across the leather seats of Kendra's BMW.

"I know," she sighed as she reversed out the driveway. "But I can't take any risks, Massie. If I let you drive today, I feel you'll skip again." Kendra's phone rang suddenly, and she pressed a button on the built-in Bluetooth screen in the car. "Hi, John!" she chirped all too happily. "I'm taking my daughter to school but yes we can discuss the business deal…." Massie tuned out and pressed her head against the window.

The anxiety in her was deafening as she thought about her mom dropping her off at school and then having to endure the stares and whispers. It had only been four weeks, but it felt longer than that. Before she took her much needed break, Massie was the subject of gossip involving her suicide attempt. It was very old news, but someone would feel the need to bring it up every now and then. Massie just couldn't endure the whispers for any longer and went home, telling her mom she couldn't go back for a while.

It was weird. The beginning of senior year she thought she had moved past all of that and was happy for a brief moment. However, after the dust settled, she had to wake up and face reality. She had no friends except an outgoing girl named Amber, Amber's two lackeys—Tori and Marina, and her boyfriend Landon. Ever since then she's rarely had contact with any of the girls. Claire was one of the few people to check on her after her suicide attempt, but they drifted apart. Massie found out her former friend was doing drugs and after numerous attempts to help her, she gave up.

It was so weird to how things were now compared to the beginning of last year. Yeah, her friends backstabbed her but at least then she was still popular and feared. Now, she was just an outcast no one bothered looking at twice.

Massie felt a painful lurch in her stomach as the school came into view. Her mom swiftly pulled up to the curbside drop-off in front of the dozens of kids sitting around and waiting for school to start. "Mom," Massie turned to her mom, "Can you drop me off at the back entrance?" She couldn't walk past all these people.

"Massie." Kendra sighed frustratingly. "I'm on a call. Just get out of the car. There's people waiting behind us." Massie opened her mouth to protest but Kendra gave her a warning glare. She left her uneaten food in the car, much to Kendra's dismay and slowly opened the door.

Massie could feel the piercing eyes on her as she stepped out. As soon as she slammed the door, Kendra peeled her car out of the parking lot. Massie swallowed the knot of anxiety in her throat and awkwardly walked to the double doors. No one said anything to her, but she could tell what they were thinking. S _he's so weak, she ditched school for four weeks._

She walked into the rotunda and immediately cowered in a dark corner where no one could see her. She wouldn't have had as much anxiety if the Briarwood boys were here. But after all, it is BOCD now.

After the giant scandal with Layne, Alicia, and their groupies, people wanted to shut down BOCD, even though it made no sense. Principal Burns and other parents weren't going to let that happen. They shut down Briarwood, using it for other activities, and fused with BOCD. They had renovated last summer and expanded the classrooms. When Massie had heard about it, she nearly had a panic attack because she didn't want to see the faces of those who tortured her.

She came face to face with them sometimes, but they would spare her a glance and act like they never hurt her. Massie's parents tried hard to get her _abusers_ , as her therapist called them, expelled from school for all the harm they caused Massie. It didn't work. The legion of parents who swore their sons/daughters did nothing wrong won over Massie's truth. It completely shocked Massie but Westchester was known for sweeping scandals like this under rug. She heard that most of her abuser's parents had paid money to keep this from affecting their children's chances of getting into Duke or Harvard. _Pure bullshit._

"Massie!" someone said in the crowd. "You're back!" she started to panic as glances were thrown her way, but she relaxed when she saw it was her best friend Amber.

"I'm back.." Massie said, mainly for herself as she realized how much courage she had for stepping into this building.

"I missed you!" Amber screeched, looking around suspiciously, before giving her a hug. Tori and Marina, two of Amber's other friends who Massie never really talked to, stood by and looked uninterested.

"You didn't miss much." Amber informed her. She looped her arm in Massie's and together they strolled away from the crowded rotunda.

"Idina was caught having sex in the janitor's closet with Logan Powell by her boyfriend Chris Plovert." Amber said. She shook her head and her brown waves cascaded around her face. "I'm not surprised."

Massie just nodded her head along to whatever gossip Amber told her. She was on high alert, in case she saw her former backstabbing friends or anyone who had to do with her humiliation. She tensed when she passed by Dylan Marvil who was a sickly shade of pale. Weirdly, she wanted to reach out to her, despite everything, but knew how awkward it would be.

Amber continued on and on about who hated who, who liked who, and who was sleeping with who. Massie was thankful she had Amber as a friend. They met in September last year at the BOCD welcome dinner and had been glued to the hip ever since. She knew how selfish it was but she wished Amber had Massie as her only friend. She was popular and sometimes had to leave Massie in the dust, but she clung as hardly as she could to the girl, even if it meant doing thing she didn't want to do for her. She was her rock besides Landon.

Massie was still lost in her daydreams when she bumped into Derrick Harrington. "Hello, Massie…" he beamed, his muddy eyes looking as if he had something up his sleeve. Massie quickly panicked as she was under the scrutinizing glare of someone she trusted long ago. She didn't wait to hear what he had to say and ran as fast as she could from him.

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

Dylan passed Massie on her way to the restroom. She saw her former best friend looking as if she wanted to say something, but Dylan had no time for that. She snaked through the halls, avoiding the teases coming at her from every direction and practically ran to the hidden bathroom in the basement. She slid down a wall and tried to steel her shaky breath. _All I have to do is wait until the end of May, then I can get out of here._

Dylan's had her after graduation plan all mapped out. The week after graduation she would escape her home and take a cab to Manhattan. When she was there, she would meet up with her client, Johan in his SoHo loft. After Dylan told him a bit about her situation, he said Dylan could move in with him and he would take care of her. Instead of college, she would spend her time with Johan seeing his native home and travelling around the world.

She mentioned the travelling part in place of college to Merri-Lee but she didn't seem to care. She was a little concerned about Dylan skipping out on the whole university thing, but it wasn't like she was offering to pay. She would have to pay for it all by herself while Ryan and Jaime didn't have to pay a dime for their tuition.

That's why Dylan had turned to selling her body. She would save all the money given to her by her clients and put it toward her tuition. But Dylan wanted to go to Columbia and so far, her money didn't cover half of the tuition. She would have to spend practically every day giving herself over, but she didn't want to and thought it would be better to take up Johan's offer.

He bought her Tiffany bracelets and desserts from an expensive SoHo bakery in exchange for sex. Some would call her a slut, but she didn't give a fuck. The BOCD students that did criticize after her—especially after she was caught giving Chris Plovert a blowjob for $50 under the bleacher—weren't getting paid. So, why the fuck did they care?

She didn't do this just to earn money, but to pass time. She had no friends, whatsoever. No one wanted anything to do with her. She went back to The Plastics but they never liked her so they shut her out. The Pretty Committee were shocked by her betrayal and never wanted to associate with her again. Everyone else didn't pay attention to Dylan. Most people were just wondering if the rumors were true, but Dylan wasn't about to tell them they were. They would see more reasons to call her "loose Sue".

Dylan's phone buzzed in the front pocket of her jeans and she remembered to send a boob picture to her client Jose for $15. Dylan took off her t-shirt and bra and grudgingly held up her phone to take a picture of her chest. Not even five minutes after she sent it, Jose sent $15 to her

Dylan propped her backpack on her lap. She opened the bag and felt some type of relief when she saw her jewelry box nestled below. She picked it up and popped it open to reveal her razors. Without hesitation, she picked out a fresh, new one that was shining. She had put it in there last night and it was begging to be used.

Along with doing sex work and forcing herself to throw up on the daily basis, cutting was another habit of hers. She liked the sting and seeing the blood bubble out. It hurt, but it almost made her feel better in a way. Plus, no one knew about it, therefore, more reasons to do it.

She brought it down on her arm and sliced a new line near her wrist. She was always afraid she was going to end up hitting the wrong artery or something, but that would be like a gift to Dylan. She cut a few more lines into her arm but stopped abruptly when she heard the bell ring. "Fuck!" Dylan dropped the bloody razor on the dirty, tile floor. She scrambled to get it and wiped the blood on the floor. That was the third bell and it meant it was time for her history class. It was the only class she had an A in and she was determined to keep it that way to prove she wasn't a failure.

She slid her gray hoodie down over her arms and looped her backpack on. As she navigated the frantic halls, she kept her head low and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. She should've because she bumped right into someone.

"Sorry!" Dylan called, not looking up to see who the person was. She kept walking, but the person gripped her right arm. "Agh!" Dylan stumbled back and fell flat on her ass. She glowered above her to see the counselor, Ms. Jude standing right over her. Dylan ignored the laughs and stood up to her feet. She crossed her arms, so no one would see the blood coming through her sleeve.

"Yes," Dylan snapped at Ms. Jude. She was that one lady that wore too much Avon makeup and pried into people's businesses. She also had a thing for ugly, floral patterned skirts with vintage blouses. The lady was nearly 30 and couldn't figure out why people didn't want to date her. Dylan could.

Without any explanation, Ms. Jude pulled Dylan's sleeve up and gasped at the discovery. Dylan was suddenly thankful that the students were away in their classes, so they wouldn't have to see this embarrassing situation. "Private business." Dylan scoffed.

She started to walk away but Ms. Jude stood in her way. "It is my business when I see a student hurting themselves!" the lady cried.

Dylan rolled her eyes as the lady gave her one of those talks that was like, "Is everything okay at home?" "Are you being bullied or teased?" "Have you gotten help?" _No. Yes. No._ Dylan didn't say anything and stared over her shoulder. Ms. Jude saw that as a challenge as she grabbed Dylan's hand and immediately sped down the hallway.

"What the fuck?" Dylan cried. She had to keep up to walk with Ms. Jude's fast pacing.

"No cussing!"

Ms. Jude exclaimed. "I saw you in the hall and was meaning to check up on you but then we sort of had a collision. I saw the blood and I couldn't believe it. My job is to help students!" she huffed dramatically. She brought Dylan into the school office where she made her sit next to a kid who smelled like corn chips.

She spent the whole third period in the office. By the time she was excused for the rest of the school day and walking to her Ford Camaro, she had on a new hoodie and an annoyed mood.

Jude called Dylan's mom and spoke to her, but if anything, Merri-Lee didn't care. If it wasn't about Ferragamo, Ryan, or Jaime she wasn't bothered.

Ms. Jude also made a big show of shelling out different pamphlets and programs to help depressed teenagers in front of those in the receptionist office. One of them being Claire. She felt humiliated when she walked out of the office. Jude would've done better just shouting "Hey, Dylan! You're depressed and suicidal. Here's a couple of things that probably won't help you!"

Dylan didn't give a fuck now, no therapist, counselor, or program could help her with her problems.

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

Kristen loved swaying her six-inch stiletto boots and skin-tight jeans into her favorite class— _History._ No, it wasn't because of the way the guys openly peered at her, it was because of her favorite teacher, Gavin. He was the only good-looking teacher next to Ms. Nicole and the youngest. He had black hair styled into a pompadour, a nice beard, green eyes, and perfectly straight teeth. He was also 6'4 which Kristen had to admit was super-hot.

Kristen had first saw him when she stumbled into his class in September. She was half-dizzy from the soccer practice she had earlier and blushed when he chided her for being late. She started to hate him every time she walked in and he made snide remarks about timing her for how late she was. It was soccer season and she was the captain, but he didn't care. As October rolled around, she quit soccer after it was taking too much of her time. Marsha thought it was for education reasons, but it was because Kristen wanted to live a little of the rebellious lifestyle with Meena.

By the end of the year, her grades were low, especially in History. Her mom had grounded her a few times and used scare tactics to tell her how she wouldn't get to any college with failing grades. It was true, but Kristen just wanted to live a little. _Couldn't her mom give her that much?_

That's when Gavin came around with an offer she couldn't refuse. She knew it was wrong but besides she turned 18 in November and it wasn't that illegal. Plus, History was her worst grade by far with an F, but Gavin helped her turn it into an A.

The offer that Kristen couldn't refuse was sex. _Duh_. Gavin took her aside after class one day and said he knew Kristen had a crush on him. She denied and denied it but everything he said was true. She couldn't stop thinking about the feel of his body on hers or the things he could do to Kristen. Gavin was hesitant that day as he feared the consequences but ultimately won Kristen over. In exchange for sex, he gave her good grades without her having to do a lick of work and sometimes money.

Kristen loved it. She was having a sexual and romantic relationship with her teacher. He taught her everything she knew about sex and love. He brought out a different part of her that was scared to open up herself. But with the love, came hate. She hated that she felt like a slut doing for this. She hated the way she couldn't call him hers. She hated that he was cheating on his wife and didn't care about their two kids. Kristen felt deep remorse but felt the fieriness of the forbidden romance. They were both doing something risky and could be caught at any minute. That was the fun of it all.

"Kristen!" Gavin called from the front of room. Kristen tore her eyes away from the window where she watched the warm wind blow the begonias planted outside. "Yes?" she arched an eyebrow. She hated when he did this and called her out in front of everyone. But he had to treat his students equally and couldn't let them entertain a possibility of a student-teacher relationship.

"Can you summarize the New Deal?" he asked. Kristen struggled for the words, but he just shook his head. "See, everyone, this is why I can tell who is and isn't doing the reading." He said.

A couple of people laughed and Kristen blushed.

He wanted to play that game, then Kristen was all for it.

Kristen grinned and dropped her pencil on the waxed floor where it rolled to Gavin. As he bent down to pick it up, she spread her legs wide open. She was wearing a Burberry miniskirt today with a lacy white thong underneath.

Gavin's eyes were full of burning lust when he looked down and picked up her pencil. He walked over to the second row where Kristen sat and placed the pencil on her desk. "If you're trying to get my attention, you're doing a bad job of it, Miss Gregory." he huffed loudly.

Prickles of embarrassment prodded Kristen's whole body but she had to remind herself it was part of the act.

"Now," He walked back to his desk. "Remember you have a quiz on the New Deal. I would hope you all studied for it." He gave a pointed glance towards Kristen. "With that," the orchestra music that played during periods paused to a halt to allow the bell to ring, "Class dismissed."

Kristen stood and filed out the class in a normal-fashioned manner. She waited for ten minutes in the crowded hall and sent off a text to her friends stating that she had a case of bad sushi. Then, she marched to his classroom. She hadn't even stepped across the threshold when the door roughly slammed behind her and she was being pushed against the back of it.

Kristen smiled as she could feel his hands cupping her ass and his lips on her neck. "Look," Kristen pulled away from his grasp. "I thought we were going to try breaking things off. That's what we said around spring break." She intentionally brushed the front of his pants and sat on his desk with her shaved legs crossed. They were supposed to end their rendezvous but neither one of them wanted to.

"Yeah we tried that two weeks ago," Gavin said in the near-dark room. He had shut the blinds and the only source of light came from the slivers of sunlight trickling through the slits. "But I crave you!" he exclaimed. "I want you."

Gavin walked over to Kristen and tugged her legs forward, drawing her forward to him. He smelled like Drakkar Noir and Kristen couldn't help but breathe him in. "Don't act like you don't like this," he whispered into Kristen's ear. Kristen started to moan when he rubbed his boner against her panties. "I do!" she admitted and gasped when he pulled away.

Gavin smirked at the pissed off expression Kristen gave him. "That's for teasing me in class," he responded. Kristen rolled her eyes and ignored how drenched her panties were getting. "I only did that because you were calling me out in class. Don't act like you didn't like the view."

"We can't let no one know, that's why," he said trying hard not to look at her legs.

"Duh!" Kristen snapped, that shouldn't have been a question. The answer was enough for Gavin to lay her down on the desk and drag his hands up and down her thighs. She could feel the excitement coming from him.

"May I?" he asked, looking at her panties and Kristen nodded. She would try to keep her moans as quiet as possible.

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

Claire's day had gone from good to bad. When she woke up today, she took a hit of weed near the soccer field with her friends. Claire cruised through her classes with her head above the clouds. She was so high she could barely keep her eyes open. Then, she was summoned to the office by Principal Burns who asked if she knew who was behind the theft of stealing $500 from Brookelynn Fey's Louis Vuitton.

The only reason Principal Burns had called her in was because of Claire's now spotty record. She thought Claire had something to do with it, but she didn't, it was her friends Alice and Lexi. Her best friends, her partners-in-crime, and her drug buddies. So, once she fired off a quick text telling them what happened, of course they had to save her.

Principal Burns got a call "concerning" a manner about her birth control pills. The red on the old women's cheeks practically crawled up her face as she argued on the phone. She shooed Claire away and Claire met up with Alice, Lexi, and Gina—a girl that was cool enough to tag along.

Now, she sat in Alice's car where the four of them were inside getting high. The windows were all shut as they hotboxed. They weren't risky enough to do this on school property, so they were in Downtown Yonkers near a skating park. None of the skaters would bat an eye at the giggling, pretty red-eyed girls in a BMW parked on the side.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling great," Claire breathed. She took another hit and sighed. She couldn't believe she used to hate weed, it was amazing, but underneath her euphoria she could feel the craving for some coke. She was close to an addict for almost every drug and it was getting harder and harder to hide it. She's not sure how no one in her house knew about her drug lifestyle. It had been a year and she was just good at that. Her parents were too busy to pay attention to her.

As long as she kept her grades up, they wouldn't be too concerned.

"I second that," Alice laughed from the front seat.

"Me three." Lexi coughed.

"Me four." Gina giggled.

Claire was happy she found her new friends. Around March last year, she chilled at Alice's house after they bonded over an Arctic Monkey's album in detention at BOCD. Alice snorted cocaine but didn't pressure Claire into trying it, but she wanted to. She took her first hit and the rest was history. She started hanging out with Lexi too, a student from another school.

They liked her and Claire found her way into their group. There she met, Matt, Bryce, and her boyfriend Tyler. Tyler never talked to her but eventually did as the weeks progressed. Two months later, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she did. They got high, had sex, and ate pizza afterwards in his tiny apartment. Lexi was a little pissed about it and lowkey hated Claire for taking her crush but she didn't care.

All she wanted to do was to get high and so did the others.

Gina was a different story. She came around December last year after the girls found her smoking in the teacher's restroom. She didn't give no fucks but wasn't a part of the main group. She only hung out with them when it was convenient or if she was bored.

"I want to do something. Should we do something?" Gina asked. She sat next to Claire, looking really hot, if Claire had to be honest. The tights she wore tugged over her ass and the crop top she wore showed off her breasts. A silver belly button ring shined at her and something unusual swelled in Claire. She hurriedly looked away before Gina could catch her.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice suggested.

Shopping or shoplifting she should say wasn't new to Claire, but she still felt bad and weird for doing it. She couldn't lie that she loved coming to Tyler's place with a new bra she had managed to lift from a clothing store. It was empowering as much as she hated to admit it.

Thirty minutes later, the girls arrived at a shopping center outside of town near South Westchester County and walked inside their favorite shop. The clothes were cheap but nice things you would find in Forever 21. It was easy to shoplift here when the only two people working were too busy reading their tabloids. However, when they walked in, they saw a redhead lady restocking shelves. She must've been new judging by the confused glances on her face.

The girls went their separate ways and Claire looked around to make sure no one was watching. She did a trick Alice taught her to get a sensor tag off a cropped, revealing silk blouse and stuffed it into her not-suspicious small purse. She switched to another row where the redhead girl worked. Claire managed to smuggle three bra/panty sets right under her unsuspecting eye.

"Hey." Alice nudged her and Claire had to suppress the urge to jump. "How's everything with you and Tyler?" she asked and held up a hot pink bodycon dress to her chest. Claire could see Lexi hovering from the corner of her eye, taking an interest in something in front of her, but Claire knew she was listening.

"Fine.." Claire yawned, and it was. He did everything a boyfriend was supposed to do. He was like Cam but ten times better. They talked, they laughed, had good sex, got high, eat, and loved each other. It was everything she wanted. "We've been experimenting more," she said loud enough for Lexi to hear. Lexi blanched and stomped away to another part of the store.

"Really?" Alice smirked playfully.

"Yeah," Claire lied. They hadn't but she wanted to make Lexi pissed.

"Nice! That's why I like older guys!" Alice exclaimed. Tyler was only three years older than her so Claire was sure he didn't qualify for an older guy.

"Ha, yeah," Claire said. She was thinking about Tyler but every trace of him left when she saw the redhead walk by. She dropped a hanger and bent to pick it up. Claire couldn't help but stare at the teal bra that peeked underneath her shirt. The lady yanked it up and continued her walk down the rows.

Claire excused herself and made a run to the dressing rooms. She could feel the pulse down below and didn't know if she should, _um_ , tend to it. She thought about it but there was no way with three of her friends around. What if one of them opened the door and saw with her hand in her pants? No, thank you. Instead, she sat down for a minute trying to not think of that lady.

She couldn't contain her romantic or lustful feelings for girls at a bay. She thought about experimenting but then Tyler came along. She loved him but had underlying repressed feelings for girls. She tried not to think about it, but it was hard when she saw a pretty girl. That's all she could think about. She thought she liked girls, but she couldn't if she only had sexual thoughts about them.

 _Whatever, you don't like girls._ Claire tore open the door where the girls were hanging outside the front. Claire swallowed the lump in her throat and zigzagged through aisles to get to them.

 _How long was she going to keep lying to herself?_

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

The days spent at Briarwood-Octavian never got easier, ever since she came back in mid-December, the harassment and teasing had taken on something far crueler. At first, it was just whispering about how much money Len Rivera paid to get Alicia back into the prestigious school. None of the students touched her or harassed her while she was in the lunch line, but gradually it became more vicious.

As Alicia's trials for her involvement with the whole incident last year, became more persistent, so did the harassment. She wasn't even as vindictive as the other A-team girls were, but people still targeted her for whatever reason but gave Brookelynn Fey a pass.

The bad part was that BOCD wasn't doing anything about it. Principal Burns and the PTA board thought her being in school was enough and they didn't have to interfere. Len had a meeting with Principal Burns about the harassment and bullying Alicia faced and the crow-eyed lady said she would look into it. She never did.

Alicia walked to her last class of the day. She wore a baggy, faded Cambridge shirt from the lost and found—Hayley Bradwell had "accidentally" spilled her tomato soup on Alicia's white Marc Jacobs blouse. As she rounded the corner of the hall, Chris Plovert bumped her into the water fountain. "Sorry!" he sighed. "I really didn't mean too." he laughed and bent down like he was going to help her up, but just laughed instead.

Josh Hotz, her former boyfriend, helped Alicia to her feet. "Dude, chill!" he yelled at Plovert. Alicia smiled at him, hoping he would say something, but he didn't spare her a glance at all and followed Chris down the halls.

Alicia swallowed as embarrassment crept up her and she kept her eyes down on the floor until she walked inside the room of her literature class. Alicia slid into a seat in the back and ignored the heads turning her way.

The bell rung and her frizzy-headed teacher, Mrs. Pritchard, started to wind her way down the desk rows. "Last call for your papers about Mark Twain," she said, "Remember this is 10 points off for being late." She stopped in front of Alicia and waited for her to give her paper over. Alicia reached down into her purse and rooted around for the paper she had thrown together last night. The only problem was that she couldn't find it and kept grasping her lip gloss tubes. Alicia frowned and dumped her purse out. She started to sweat when she didn't see her paper and heard an impatient sigh from Mrs. Pritchard.

Alicia looked through her purse again. She remembered putting her paper into her purse this morning but didn't know what happened to it. "Do you have your paper, Miss Rivera?" Pritchard asked. "I…" Alicia opened her mouth. "No." she replied after a second. "I think someone took it." That was the only answer she could come up with but it was actually plausible. She did leave her bag unattended earlier at gym this morning. "That's what they all say when they were too lazy to write their papers!" Mrs. Pritchard exclaimed. Alicia turned red as she heard the laughs.

She hoped Mrs. Pritchard would just walk away but she wouldn't let it go. "You have had since January to do this paper ever since I informed everyone about it." She planted a hand on Alicia's desk.

"You had a week extension!" she exclaimed. "Imagine if you spent as much time on literature as you do on makeup." She stared at all the makeup products on the desk that Alicia had emptied out of her purse. Embarrassed, Alicia started to throw her makeup products back into her bag one by one. Mrs. Pritchard turned away and went on a lecture about lazy students. She minds as well pointed to Alicia.

That was okay because Alicia didn't have long until she left this hellhole.

"Eat." Nadia snapped from across the table.

Alicia sat in the Rivera's grand dining room, staring at her plate of lemon tilapia and parmesan pasta. She was on one end of the long, dark table and her mother was on the other. "I'm good," Alicia sighed and took a sip of water. It was dim in the room because Nadia had the chandelier lights down on low and it was messing with Alicia's head.

"Don't, then!" Nada exclaimed in a fit of frustration. Alicia didn't know why her mother was trying to act like she cared when she didn't. For god's sake, she would rather take Nadia for a daughter. Her mother ignored her and would never talk to her. Alicia couldn't even remember the last time they had a proper conversation. Maybe Christmas day, when Len gave her a new Balmain purse and she spat out a whole paragraph on why Alicia didn't deserve it.

 _Speaking of my dad…_ "Where's daddy?" Alicia asked. He was the only person in the world who didn't hate her guts.

"He has a conference call," Nadia replied all monotone. She seemed relieved to get up and have a reason not to talk to Alicia when the doorbell rang. She jumped out of her seat as if she was expecting an important guest.

Alicia stared at the burgundy-colored walls and didn't listen to the concerning voice Nadia was talking to. It was probably one of her friends admitting she was cheating on her husband and was having an affair with a younger guy that worked as a caddy boy at the country club. Alicia snorted at her imagination and stood up. She took her plate and walked to the kitchen. There, she saw her mother standing with her officer.

They both looked at Alicia with concerned looks on their faces. Alicia's heart started to drum against her chest as she knew this probably wasn't good news. "Alicia…" her mom began. She looked like she cared for Alicia then, fingering the pearls on her neck and worry lines creasing her forehead. "You may be staying in the juvenile system for a month or so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Massie**

* * *

"You've only touched your salad," Amber noted in a patronizing tone. "I mean, who comes here just to eat salads?" she gestured to the juice bar—Juice Generation—they were currently seated in.

Amber had dragged Massie to The Westchester after school and decided to take her out for an early dinner. It was her treat after Massie found herself in a depression slump today when she saw Derrick.

She couldn't look at home quite the same anymore when she found out he actually anonymously helped Sienna in her plan to destroy Massie. He supplied everything and even went as far to stage a backup plan where they kidnapped Massie and dropped her off in the middle of the nowhere. Massie saw the court documents, but he got off scot-free. It was sad because every day Massie went to school she had to look at him in the halls or in her classes.

Massie shook her head and tapped the home button of her lock screen. It was a picture of Landon and Massie at Coney Island last summer. She had texted Landon about her breakdown at 11 this morning and it was almost 6 and he still had yet to reply. Massie sighed in annoyance and tried not to think of the worst.

"Did you even hear what I said about you and your salad?" Amber asked again. Massie blinked twice, then looked down at the noodle salad Amber had forced her to order. According to Amber, Massie was getting heavier and should watch her diet. It was in rude taste with the way she said it but at least she was looking out for her.

"I don't like it but it's literally the only thing that's edible and good in this restaurant." Massie replied. It was true because everything else on the menu was shredded, blended, or covered with greens.

She picked up her drink to take a first sip but once the taste hit her tongue, she wanted to vomit immediately. Her body rejected it which was surprising because Massie used to love this type of stuff years ago. Things change, however, when the only thing you drink are Pepsis and the only thing you eat is McDonald's cheeseburgers.

"Ehmagawd!" Amber screeched suddenly, using one of Massie's favorite words.

"What?" Massie asked, turning around to her friend who slipped on her oversized, black designer sunglasses. Massie craned her head around and wondered if one out of Amber's five crushes had made an appearance to the juice bar. "

You have to take a picture of me for my artsy Instagram feed!" she said. Massie rolled her eyes as Amber handed over her phone.

She had one of those Instagram's where all her photos were in a theme and most of them were taken in her all-white, minimalistic bedroom. Massie waited for Amber's cue to take the pic. Amber adjusted her sunglasses and the wide-brimmed hat she had on. She staged her left hand on her drink with the label facing forward and her right picking up the fork to her salad. She smiled and Massie took at least fifty pictures. As she clicked away, she wondered if Amber had really brought her out for food or just for Massie to take pictures to send to Tori and Marina for approval.

Amber took her phone and looked them over. "Some of these are ugly." She said in a criticizing way and frowned.

Massie rolled her eyes and peeked over. "Let me see," she took Amber's phone—knowing how insecure she could be—and scrolled through the photos.

She stopped on a certain picture and frowned. "What?" Amber asked. Massie thrusted the phone in Amber's face and tapped her almond-shaped nail on a figure in the background. It was Landon.

" _ **What. The. HELL**_." Massie said through gritted teeth. He was with a redhead girl who was touching his arm. "He has no time to fucking reply to my texts but hang out with whoever that girl is!" she rose out of her chair, already making a beeline for them.

Amber was quick on her heels, yelling about their food but Massie didn't care. She stomped furiously over to Landon. " _Ex-cuh-use me_?" Massie snapped. She was more so looking at the girl than Landon. She had flawless shiny hair that crawled down her slender back, a slim figure, and an impeccably perfect heart-shaped face. Massie suddenly felt intimidated and shot her glance to Landon.

"Massie!" Landon said a little too surprised. "This is Kat—"

Massie cut him off abruptly, excused herself and dragged Landon over to a bench.

Amber was nervously watching between the two of them while reapplying her lip gloss and texting on her phone.

"You can't answer my texts but can go out with her?!" she snapped loudly. "I want explanations!" she said, hoping she didn't look too much of an idiot right now.

"Kat is my cousin, Massie!" Landon exclaimed. "She works at one of the shops and was coaching me on how to ace my interview there in fifteen minutes!"

Massie couldn't even gather up a response to that and swallowed nervously.

"Geez, I can't hang out with any girls?!" he asked loudly. Kat looked over at them with a frown on her face and tapped the time on her phone.

"You can, but why am I not good enough to hang out with!" Massie defended herself. "You didn't answer my texts!"

Landon immediately opened his phone and went to his messages. Massie ignored the anger churning inside of her when she saw he had put her on do not disturb. "My texts weren't sending. See? My service has been crap all day." He showed Massie two, long, actually meaningful messages he sent her but never went through.

"I…" Massie was at a loss for words as he took his phone away from her face.

He stood up with a disgusted look on his face. "I love but you have to understand you won't be the only girl I hang out with. I can't believe you immediately assumed the worst." He said softly and left Massie there on the bench with her on the verge of a panic attack. Landon didn't even spare a glance back as he walked away with Kat who tugged his sleeve asking to know what that was about.

Amber rushed over in her tall heels. "What was that about?" she questioned, suddenly eager to know what had happened between them. "Nothing," Massie's voice cracked. "Just take me home."

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

 _Oh my God! The water is rising! It's rising! You just have to believe in me! Failing that I'll ride this storm alone!_

 _We can still make it out! Fuck_

 _I can help you through this, but you have to take my hand! I can take you home, take my hand._

A song from a rock band blared on Claire's speakers. The screaming parts fueled an adrenaline rush Claire hadn't known she wanted. It felt great, but, it was because of the pure rush going through her head as she snorted some coke off a Barney DVD. She loved coke but hated snorting more than a few lines because the high went away as fast as it came.

She wiped away the remnants and poured some fresh coke out of a baggie. She went over to her phone, changed the song, and went back to snorting coke. Todd was out at his girlfriend's house, doing who knows what and her parents were out at some dinner. Nobody was getting home until 12 and it was 6 right now.

 _Why do homework when you can get high_? Claire snorted her fourth line and leaned back, giggling really hard. Life didn't get much better than this.

"Claire?" Todd asked from her open bedroom door.

Claire froze, surprised Todd was here and wiped away the coke. "Todd." she said, not sure how she could explain this to him. She always told him not to drugs yet her she was snorting cocaine.

"Is that…. coke?" he asked in pure disbelief. Claire said nothing and looked down in disappointment. It was an addiction she couldn't shake and here she was being caught by her little brother.

"Can I have some?"

Claire stood back perplexed. "No, no!" she screamed. "You can't get into this life! It'll destroy you." She walked around the room, her mind all hazy and confused. She could feel the impending high coming and suddenly wished she hadn't snorted another line. "No, you can't have any!" She shot him a scalding look when he laughed.

"I've already done weed at Kyle's house before, coke won't hurt me." He told her matter-of-factly.

Claire was starting to get confused about the situation, but just said, "Ugh, just please don't tell mom or dad!"

Todd leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. "I've known you been doing drugs, Claire." He told her. "You're not good at hiding, sometimes, to be honest. I'm surprised mom and dad haven't seen it. I've just never caught you in the act before."

"Todd," she pleaded. " _Please don't tell_ ".

Todd flipped his hair out his face and shrugged. "Fine." He exclaimed. "As long as you can get me weed, I got this new bon—"

Claire pushed him out the doorway. "Done!" she exclaimed, then slumped against the wall.

She almost had an impending anxiety when she thought Todd would tell. Good thing, he didn't. Claire breathed in and out a couple of times realizing she needed to be more careful.

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

Kristen always wondered why classes were so much fun and interesting with that one kid who mouthed off to the teacher and did disruptive things. Today, she was that kid in history class. It was no wonder Gavin hadn't kicked her out for everything she had done so far. Texting her friends with the sound on, retorting back sarcastically when he asked her a question, reapplying her Tarte lip stain, and leaving the little scraps from notebook paper on the floor. He had yet to say anything except tell her empty threats.

Kristen had a theory that he secretly liked her being stubborn, so he could discipline her harder in private later. It didn't matter anymore because they were done, and he was making himself look like a fool for not standing up to Kristen. She meant, everyone was practically laughing with her at Gavin. They would never take him seriously after this.

He deserved it though. Last week, they had a fight on that Monday they hooked up. After Kristen returned the favor in his classroom, he said they couldn't do it anymore because they were just using each other. When Kristen asked if he was just using her for sex because his wife didn't sleep with him anymore, he said nothing. It was all she needed to know.

So, now Kristen was firing back. She had no clue why she waited so long to act out when she had all of last week, but the longer the better. He would feel like absolute shit now.

"…. Thus, the casualties of the war were horrific," Gavin said about whatever chapter they were covering. She should've paid more attention now, because they weren't having sex anymore and her grades would drop, but whatever, this was more fun to her.

"Just like this whole entire lecture," Kristen whispered loudly enough for him to hear. A couple of people let out laughs while Gavin simply closed his textbook.

"Detention!" His voice boomed loudly, startling Kristen for a second. "And, Miss Gregory, since you want to have a smart mouth, come see me after class and we can walk to the principal's office together."

Kristen leveled a fierce glare at him. He acted like he didn't see it and looked at the whiteboard. "Remember, the homework!" he said, sounding tired. "I'm giving you all an early dismissal. You may leave."

No one fretted or asked him why but stampeded towards the door.

Kristen was left alone with Gavin and was slightly pissed about it. He had dismissed class ten minutes early and Kristen was eager to get to the Chick-Fil-A in the cafeteria, but by the time he finished, the line would be super long. "What?" Kristen snapped at him. She sat on her desk while he did the same on his and folded his veiny arms. He looked hot when he did that and Kristen suddenly forgot she was pissed at him. Now, she was aroused. "I mean, yes?" she said in a sweeter tone and wrapped her hair around her finger seductively.

Gavin looked at her with an intense longing his eyes, but it quickly disappeared as fast as it came. Kristen realized he wasn't going to walk over and rip her clothes off, so she dropped her seductive look.

"You're acting out," He said as if that wasn't obvious. "And you're being immature. An 18-year-old who's going to a university in the fall shouldn't act this way when someone cuts off a friends with benefits thing." His voice went quieter on the last part, just in case someone would pass by and hear.

"Student/Teacher with benefit," Kristen corrected him, because that's what it was. "And can you blame me? Telling me everything was just about sex!" She yelled.

Gavin looked out in the hall warily and rose up to quickly close the door. "It was! There was barely any romance!" He fired back. "You have a boyfriend and I have a wife."

That sudden realization hit Kristen harder than she realized. She always forgot about Cole when she was with Gavin. She felt guilty but those feelings wouldn't stop her. "I'm in love with you," Kristen told Gavin. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

However, she felt rejected when he pulled away from her and said, "Leave!"

Kristen stood back in shock because she had just confessed she loved him and he was throwing it right back in her face. I guess, there whole relationship was about sex. "Fuck you!"

Kristen sat at her designated-but-not-designated lunch table in the cafeteria with Meena, Heather, Mia, and Carmen. Together, they made up the hottest clique in the school—guys left and right were throwing out offers to take them to the prom and girls were jealous of them.

As crazy as it sounded, Meena and Heather were Kristen's two best friends in their own little trio. Together, they were completed by Mia and Carmen, two new students they found last September who had major potential. Kristen gave the four of them makeovers in October and they were all eternally grateful for that.

They worshipped Kristen like she was their leader, something she wasn't trying to be but ultimately "fell" into the position. A year ago, she would've practically fainted at the opportunity, but now it didn't mean as much to her. Kristen and her friends were just well-known, that's all, and she was the assumed leader.

"Gavin looks like he does sex as a workout," Meena told the girls. They all tried not to make it obvious as they stretched their heads to stare at him, where he was on the other side of the room walking towards the salad bar. "He has such a defined torso!" the girls all looked at her, wondering how she could possibly know that and Kristen felt a tinge of jealousy.

 _Had they had sex too?_ "How do you know that?" Kristen asked all too quick but was glad no one noticed.

"He lives in my neighborhood and runs all the time. I've told you guys that." Meena said, taking a sip of her green smoothie. "Did you really think I was hooking up with him for extra credit? I'm not a slut!" she giggled and so did the girls, especially Kristen who forced it out of her.

"Anyway," Carmen leaned in and flipped her long honey-colored braids over the shoulder of her dark skin. "Is it true you mouthed off Gavin in class?" she asked and all the girls leaned forward to.

Without any remorse when Gavin was walking by, Kristen said, "Yeah, it's true. I heard he has a little dick too."

Later that day, after school, Kristen pushed a full shopping cart out of Whole Foods. Her mom had asked her to pick up a "couple of things", which really meant boxes of organic cereal, quinoa, brown rice, kale, Greek yogurt, and mineral water. It was part of Marsha's plan to get fit and healthy, but it was really because she was transforming into one of those Westchester socialites that only ate rice cakes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Did you get that?" Marsha asked on the phone.

"You said something about celery? Yeah, I got it.".

"Yes," Marsha said, sounding tired. "I deposited more money in your account but it's _STRICTLY_ for groceries. Anyway, I have to get back to work but I love you. See you at nine!"

Kristen arrived at her car. She had parked farther out than usual but that was only because there was a recent increase of suburban moms in Subarus engaging in hit and runs. Kristen kept her eyes peeled out for any suspicious people lurking around while unpacking the groceries. She hurriedly pushed in the groceries when she saw Gavin's car parked a few feet away. He wasn't inside, so she had time to get away. She rolled the basket to the section of carts and returned to her car. Before she even had the chance to open her door, someone grabbed her hand and spun her around.

Kristen started to scream and thrash. Was she really going to be mugged in daylight? Maybe she should've parked near the front and risked Subaru moms hitting her cars. "Kristen! Be quiet!" It was Gavin.

She pushed him away and looked at him crazy. "What the fuck are you doing here? I should've mace your ass!" she screamed. He looked like an undercover cop in a hoodie and athletic shorts.

"Would you be mad if I said I was stalking you? I followed you after you left school."

Kristen wanted to be upset but she was flattered. Yes, it sounded like the start of a Lifetime movie, but she was flattered. Did her miss her that much?

"Why?" she asked trying to act mad.

He said, "I miss you. I know, it's dumb especially when I broke it off. I've just been having trouble with Ella."

Kristen missed him too and the things they did. Gavin responded quickly, he picked her up and slammed her against the car. Kristen wrapped her legs around his back while he affectionately kissed her neck. They acted like those couples at school who finally saw each other after two periods without each other.

"Fuck." Gavin breathed. He put Kristen down and scanned the parking lot, like he suddenly realized this was wrong. "Can't let anyone see us."

Kristen intentionally brushed the hard on in his pants and said, "No one from school would be here. I promise you that." She replied.

"Get in the back of your car, now." He commanded. Kristen tried to keep from grinning really hard when she slid in the backseat of her car. She closed her door and watched Gavin come in from the other side. "Kristen Gregory, I hate how I can't stop thinking about you. It hasn't even been that long but you're such a tease." While saying all of this, he took off her tight shorts and shirt.

Kristen bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I called your dick small," she apologized. "It's not even small. I was just lashing out."

Gavin just nodded and accepted her apology.

They engaged in some foreplay before going at it. Gavin was doing it rough, part of his discipline and asking Kristen to call him names that showed he was in charge. She moaned really hard and scraped her nails on his back. She was enjoying this but then it hit her.

 _Cole. Gavin's wife and kids._

Did they really deserve this? Cole put time and effort into their relationship and always woke Kristen up with cute paragraphs about her. He'd sometimes bring her fresh-cut flowers in her free periods and tell her how much he loved her. Kristen never thought about it when she was with Gavin, but now, she realized how messed up it was. She was cheating on him sexually and romantically. But, she couldn't tell him, because she knew how bad it would crush him, even though she would have to eventually. She loved him, but she loved Gavin as well.

And, what about Gavin's wife and kids? They were going through a rough patch, but she saw Ella a couple times, she was real pretty and seemed nice. She looked like she was trying to put the failing relationship back together. They had a 6 year old son and 1 year old daughter they had to be there for, but Gavin was having an affair with an 18 year old girl. Why didn't he divorce his wife before this? How betrayed and upset would Ella feel?

It was all terrible, what Gavin and Kristen were doing, but they didn't want to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alicia**

* * *

"Juvie?" Serena Hoffman gasped in belief. "Yes, didn't you hear?" Her best friend, Hayley Bradwell asked while wounding a long piece of blonde hair around her finger. They both stood together at Hayley's locker near the rotunda, gossiping about the latest news that wasn't about the BOCD boys' soccer co-captain getting caught jacking off. "It was on the news this morning." Hayley whispered loudly, trying to make it obvious to Alicia who was a few feet away.

"I can fucking hear, you know!" Alicia slammed her locker door so hard it made h the two bitches jumped in the air. Hayley and Serena immediately ran away as if Alicia was going to do something to them.

Alicia felt an uncontrollable anger swell up in her body, but quickly told herself to relax. She could _NAWT_ cause a scene. She had to be on good behavior, even if that meant not fighting back every now and then. "They don't know you, they don't know you…" Alicia repeated to herself calmly. She knew people were watching her and quickly straightened up. She couldn't afford to show any weakness.

She started her walk to the gym for P.E. and her stomach roiled in a sea of anxiety. It was always frustrating being the last picked, "accidentally" getting hit in the face with a volleyball, and having her clothes mysteriously disappear. Something happened nearly every week. Alicia had no doubt she would be the target of something today after word got around about her going to juvie.

"Hey, Alicia!" a familiar voice chirped around her. Alicia didn't have to look over her shoulder to see it was her best friend Noah. He had a lanky frame with barely any muscles, shaggy brown hair, slightly crooked teeth, freckled skin, and was 5'9. "Hey, Noah." She said, her day getting better.

They were each other's only friends.

"What's up?" he asked and wrapped a freckled arm around Alicia's shoulders, narrowly avoiding clashing into one of Kristen's uptight wannabe girls. The girl named Carmen muttered a "bitch" under her breath, but Alicia rolled her eyes.

She pointed her head in the direction the girl was going. "That. People treating me like bitches and acting like I'm on the FBI's most wanted." She sighed. "How'd word get out so fast?"

Noah ran ahead of Alicia and started walking backwards. "Uh, smartphones?" he raised a bushy, brown eyebrow. "Never mind that, but you know Kori Gedman's mom works at the news station and probably texted her when she caught whirlwind."

Alicia thought about it for a second and realized he raised a good point. She just wished the news would have broken out after school. She was so cautious and anxious about every, little thing, thinking someone was going to attack her at any moment. "True," she muttered back and tilted her head up to keep from crying.

"Hey." Noah swallowed. "You'll be alright."

Alicia looked into his stormy, blue-grey eyes but quickly looked away when she felt something inside her. She didn't like Noah in that way but knew he did. "I…" she began but stopped herself. "Thanks." She ended up saying.

Noah swallowed again, this time nervously. "Are you going to the prom because-" he started but Alicia briefly cut him off because she knew how it was going to go.

"I need to get going," she blurted out and didn't wait for his reply, but frantically walked down the hall to the gym. "I'll text you!" Noah called.

Five minutes later, Alicia walked out to the track where everyone was seat. She tried to tiptoe quietly, but her tennis shoe made a sound on the asphalt. She was about to mutter an apology, but Coach Harwell cut off her off. "Sit." He boomed and Alicia blushed as she sat a few feet away from the group.

"We're running on the track today and I'm partnering everyone up with someone. No picking partners." He said and everyone groaned, not because they couldn't be with their friends, but because one of them would have to be Alicia's partner.

"Brookelynn is your partner, Miss Rivera. Brookelynn, go over to where Alicia is sitting." He said a minute later. Alicia felt like an icy pole was shoved up her back as her former comrade slowly sat beside her. They were friends for a little while last year when Alicia was going through her trial but that all went to shit when she exposed some of Alicia's secrets.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was running on the track, trying to make one mile. Alicia had no idea why they had to have partners, Brooke was only slowing her down. Everyone else had made at least a whole lap and they were barely halfway across the track. "Will you hurry?" Alicia annoyingly said.

"I'm trying to watch Criminal Minds on Netflix." Brookelynn groaned. She had her phone sideways and was deeply involved into an episode.

"We don't have time for that. Coach will make us stay here until our next class until we complete this and I can't do that." Alicia snapped. She was already sweating despite being in the ugly shirt and short combo OCD had force them to wear for gym.

"Then fucking run it yourself, I don't give a shit and Coach wouldn't make me stay." Brooke retorted back.

"We have to do it together." Alicia reminded her. If they failed to complete this together, Coach would take 25% off their grade. Alicia's grades were already low in this class, so she didn't need a setback. "Please…" Alicia pleaded and grabbed Brooke's arm.

Brooke pushed her to the point she stumbled back. "Don't touch me. We're not like that anymore." Brooke snapped.

"Are you really trying to start shit?" Alicia asked. She tried to say it calmly to avoid a confrontation like her therapist taught her, but it came out more harsh than it should've.

"No, I just don't want to be seen with a criminal, especially a Mexican one." Brooke rolled the insult off the tip of her tongue like it was nothing. She crossed the line when she added the racist part into the conversation.

"You stupid ass bitch!" Alicia yelled. She was done being nice and pushed Brooke on the ground. She grabbed the blonde's hair until she felt a couple of strands come out and rained down punches into her jaw. "Say something like that again, I dare you!"

Brooke naturally crowed into a fetal position and started to cry out. Of course, it didn't take long for people to come rushing to her defense.

"What is wrong with you?" Serena Hoffman asked as she came running to Brooke's defense. Alicia had no idea why she was so adamant on protecting Brooke when Brooke openly humiliated Serena one time in February.

"She deserves it!" Alicia screeched as she continually clawed at Brooke's face. She felt an anger inside her and just wanted someone to pay for once, even if it meant hashing out the justice herself. She didn't stop either even when Serena dragged her away and she fell on her ass.

Brooke was on the ground sobbing while a couple of girls helped her to her feet and ushered her back inside. She stopped briefly, looked over at her shoulder, and said, "I'm pressing charges against you bitch!"

Alicia thrashed wildly against whoever was holding her down. "I'd like to see you try!" she yelled back.

"The behavior you exhibited was truly despicable and unacceptable," Principal Burns croaked from behind her mahogany desk. "This is strike one for you, don't make it to three." She cautiously said. "Is that understood?"

Alicia who had her back tall and firmly pressed against an uncomfortable leather chair said, "Yes, but she was being racist! She said she didn't want to be seen with a criminal, especially a Mexican one! How is that okay?" she asked the beady-eyed lady.

Alicia had been called in Principal Burn's office and excused from the school the rest of day. She practically dreaded the sad pit in her heart when she walked into Burn's office and saw Nadia, Len, and her officer Michelle inside. The room had suddenly felt crowded as she ignored the red blossoming on her cheeks and the ice, cold death glare Nadia gave her and sat in a seat. It had been close to forty-five minutes and they were still sitting here.

"I've taken that into consideration as well," Burns sighed and took off the glasses looped around her neck. "But Miss Rivera, this is not alright. I've been hoping you would be able to assimilate back into school just fine even with the erm, underlying circumstances. You are truly blessed to even be back here," the fat on her neck swayed back in forth as she talked, "If you keep this up, you won't graduate."

Alicia slumped in her seat as Principal Burns stated the obvious.

"What is there else to discuss?" Len said quietly behind Alicia. He seemed a little tense but not as much as Nadia who looked as if she had a stick up her ass.

"Nothing, except a couple of more things. The Feys won't press charges but Alicia will have a three-day suspension." Principal Burns raised her arm and motioned for Alicia to exit her office.

Alicia felt relieved as she stood up and walked outside. She walked out the lobby of offices and opened the door to the hallway. She started to walk past the row of lockers when a voice made her stop.

"Alicia," Josh Hotz called out to her.

Alicia debated for the longest on whether she should keep walking or turn around, but she couldn't choose. Her mind made the decision for her as she turned around. The way he had said her name so softly made her feel all gooey inside. Without even meaning to, she practically ran into Josh. She wasn't sure what came over her but she busted into hysterics.

She knew Josh probably was calling her out to say something nasty to her like everyone else did but he didn't. Instead, he just rubbed Alicia's head while she sobbed into his polo.

She wasn't sure what this meant but it felt like she had him back for a minute.

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

Kristen anxiously tore open the pregnancy test in her hand. She fumbled with the package and dropped it on the restroom floor. She hurriedly picked it up, even though no one was in the basement restroom. You could tell Kristen had been worrying with her hair tangled, a couple of zits, and heavy bags under her eyes.

She had been significantly stressed after the condom broke during sex with Gavin. She wasn't even on a birth control. The whole entire week she shied away from getting a test until today when she ran a quick errand during lunch.

She tried to swallow the nausea brewing in her stomach and chest. "Whatever happens," she told herself. "You'll be fine. You'll be fine." Kristen eagerly tried to convince herself. She took one last swig of cranberry juice, ran into a stall, and did what she needed to know.

After a long agonizing twenty minutes, she shakily grabbed the face-down pregnancy test and picked it up. She could barely breathe as she stared at the result. Her whole body relaxed when it told her she wasn't pregnant. "Ehmagawd… thank you," she breathed, putting a hand over her head.

Kristen ran out the stall, feeling as if she had her life back. She did her makeup, French braided her hair, and stormed up the bathroom stall.

She had to tell Gavin this. It was a little past lunch time and his next class didn't start until twenty minutes from now, so she had time to visit him. She made sure she avoided the halls her friends would usually be found in and frantically walked to Gavin's office. She had already missed lunch yesterday for what she thought was pregnancy symptoms even though it was just the flu, but missing today's lunch?

All the girls will have her head tomorrow, but it was whatever.

Without even bothering to knock, she busted through the door of Gavin's classroom. She stopped for a second when she saw a girl named Samantha Bailey leaned over Gavin's desk with a tight tank top, a denim skirt with a thong, and stripper heels. It was all tied together with a nice butterfly tramp stamp on her lower back.

 _Um, 2000 called!_

Kristen felt a surge of jealousy sweep through her. Gavin looked as if he was enjoying her company as he leaned forward with a smile on face and stared at the lollipop Samantha's lips were sucking.

"Mr. Gavin," Kristen said with an underlying tone of anger. "This is a paper emergency!" she intentionally hit Samantha in the hip with her tote bag and sent her sprawling back. Samantha blinked at her in disbelief and Gavin pressed his lips together.

"Let me take care of this, but please come back by whenever." He said, not making it a secret he was flirting with her, by intentionally brushing her lips with his finger. Samantha smiled and bumped Kristen on her way out.

"Yes," Gavin raised his eyebrows up as if he wasn't doing anything suspicious. Kristen hurriedly closed the door and ran over to where he sat. "Why are you flirting with little girls? She's 17." Kristen snapped; her sentence was funny considering she was only one year older.

"You're supposed to be mine and I don't like sharing."

"I'm not yours, you're not mine," Gavin reminded her. "I have a wife, Kristen. You have a boyfriend. We're both doing bad things, but there's no harm in flirting!" he joked around.

Kristen was getting pissed every second he sat there and smirked back at her, but it weirdly turned her on. "Ugh, I hate you," she snapped, then jumped onto his lap and started to make out with him. He tensed at first but then relaxed and kissed her back. They went at it for what felt like forever but then Kristen pulled back. She remembered he had class soon.

"I took a pregnancy test."

Gavin instantly tensed, all his muscles tightening and a knot forming on his head. He looked at Kristen expectantly with his eyes bulging out. He knew how fucked he would be if he had managed to get her pregnant. "And?" Gavin pressed.

Kristen bit her lip and said, "No, I'm not." She could see Gavin relax just like she did when she found out.

"Good," he sighed. "That's good." He rubbed his veiny hands all over his face.

The bell rung and Kristen opened the door before any eyebrows were raised with Gavin and Kristen being alone in a nearly dark room with the door closed. "Text me," she mouthed. He nodded and Kristen ran out the room before she could be spotted.

Kristen jumped onto the mattress of her bed and sighed with content when the coziness of it engulfed her. "No place like home." She giggled. Beckham leapt next to her and snuggled under her neck. "Aw, Beckham wants some love!" she nuzzled him into her arms and rubbed his head affectionately. She grabbed her tv remote and put it on Animal Planet for Beckham. He was enamored by watching other animals and it meant she could do other things while trying to keep him occupied.

Kristen turned on her left side and picked up her phone. Usually, she would've been doing homework, but she had none. She did all of it after school and didn't have to turn in the seven-page essay for Gavin's class. Everything was pretty smooth.

Kristen went to Snapchat to check on the picture she posted. She smirked when she saw 230 views on the photo she snapped of the white lilies Cole had given her this morning. She exited out the app and was about to text one of the girls come over when the door busted open.

Beckham jumped and so did Kristen. She didn't remember inviting anyone or telling someone to drop by. It surprised her even more when she saw her mother standing there. She relaxed and said, "I didn't know you were off today."

Marsha gave her a weird look and crossed her arms behind her back. "I am indeed. I just got back from the store. You must've not heard the garage." She said.

Kristen shrugged and went back to her phone, hoping it would make her mom go away, but it didn't. "Yes?" Kristen asked.

Marsha strode inside and held up a corner of a wrapper, specifically a condom wrapper. It wouldn't have looked like anything out of the ordinary if the giant T from the brand Trojan wasn't embossed on the left corner. Kristen instantly blanched. She hadn't had sex with Cole at her house in weeks because of her mom's recent, surprise days off.

"I found this behind your bed," she said with no hint of anger. "What is it doing here? Has Cole been coming over here even though I told you he is not allowed at our home when I or your father is gone?"

Kristen couldn't admit she was sexually active, her mom would practically kill her.

"Amy saw you at the store picking up some." Marsha informed her. Amy was one of Marsha's conservative friends who had seven kids and swore that the Duggars were a model family, so it didn't surprise her she tattled.

"What do you want me to say? Fine, I had sex. I'm having sex with Cole. We did it here twice but that was all."

Marsha gasped. "You're 18 and sexually active!" she screamed, but the sentence sounded crazy. "You're an adult now but you will not be engaging in any activities in this house! You better not be pregnant!" Marsha said harshly, then in a flip of emotions, got distraught. "You have disobeyed me. I am not even sure what to do at this point. Wait until I talk to your father!" she turned away.

Kristen sat there seething with anger, already texting Cole about it but deleted the message.

She could hear her mom yelling on the phone to her dad, then peeking her head back inside an hour later to tell Kristen not to leave or invite anyone over because she had gotten called in.

Kristen didn't want to believe Marsha thought she was that stupid but didn't say anything. Instead, she waited until Marsha left and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels from underneath her torn seat cushion. She needed a break from it all and drunk and drunk and drunk until she could feel herself slipping away.

At midnight, neither of her parents were here yet and she decided to call Heather even though it was a bad move. "Hello?" Heather yawned on the other end.

"I aave to teeeell yooooou a secreeeet." Kristen giggled back. "D _ooon_ 't tell!"

Heather sighed as she murmured something about Kristen being drunk but told her to reveal whatever she needed.

Kristen felt like she was about to say something bad but couldn't help the words tumbling out her mouth. "Gaaavinn and I areeeee fuuuuckking, I know he haass kids and I ave Cole. Coooole does nooooothing for me a-anymore but I loooooove Gaviiiin more than Cooooe." She said, completely out of it.

Heather gasped on the other end and quickly ended the call.

Kristen laughed and lazily tripped down her bed. She managed to tuck the Jack Daniels bottle back in its place and collapsed on her chair. She felt like she had said something, but it was okay because she could just recall it in the morning.

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

For the 4th night in a row, Dylan tossed in her bed with a sheen of sweat down her back and forehead. The silk pajamas she wore clung to her damply like a wet towel. She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat and sat up in her bed. She stared at her alarm clock that announced 12:00 A.M. in bright, bold letters.

 _It couldn't at least have been 5?_ Now, she wouldn't be able to go to sleep for hours on end. Dylan picked up her phone from her nightstand to see if by any chance anyone texted or called her or if one of her clients needed something. A wallpaper of Dylan once pretty and thin stared back at her. She clicked off her phone and stood up.

She needed something to eat because her stomach wouldn't stop grumbling. She opened her door and was met with a comfortable, eerie silence. Ryan and Jaime went to bed early as part of a new beauty regimen they were testing out and who knew what Ferragamo and Merri-Lee were up to.

Dylan crept down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She didn't want to eat but the irritating pangs in her stomach told her she had to eat. She went to the pantry but only saw organic fruit snacks, fat free peanut butter, diet mineral water, organic rice cakes, low calorie snacks, calorie free pudding, and a whole bunch of snacks that disgusted her.

Why couldn't Merri-Lee buy something that didn't include none of the labels above? She couldn't have at least Doritos?

 _Oh yeah, Ferragamo has overtaken everything we eat now_.

Beforehand there was still all those healthy snacks in the pantry but at the same time they had Doritos, Oreos, and Jell-O. Dylan walked to the stainless-steel fridge and opened it. It was the same thing in liquid and solid form, but amongst the healthy, a box from Dominos stuck out. Dylan's mouth instantly watered because she hadn't had any junk food in days.

She took the box out and set it down on the granite counter. She opened it and saw a whole pizza with one slice missing taking up the whole box. One of Jaime or Ryan's friends must've brought it over and left it. No one in the house was going to claim it so Dylan piled three pieces of jalapeno pizza and stuck it in the microwave. When it came out, she started to devour it all hungrily.

"Well, Merri-Lee certainly wasn't wrong." Ferragamo appeared out of the shadows. He chomped down on the other missing piece of pizza.

"Wrong about what?" Dylan fired, staring at the grease stain on his pressed, white RL long sleeve shirt. If he wanted to start, then he could, but he shouldn't be surprised when she snapped back.

"You wouldn't shy away from an opportunity like that," he motioned to the box. "Anything involved with despicable fattening foods."

Dylan rolled her eyes and ate her second piece, "You're eating a piece of pizza too."

Ferragamo threw his half-eaten piece in the trash, "Yes, but, _dear._ " He held his head up, "I eat in moderation. You do NOT. You eat all those fattening foods. Jaime, Dylan, and Merri-Lee don't." He said all haughtily.

Dylan went to the pantry to get a bottle of mineral water, while cracking it open she said, "Just call it junk food." She took a sip of the water but spat it out in the sink, overwhelmed with how disgusting it tasted.

Ferragamo watched her with a small smirk on his face. "Case closed my dear _Dorian_ ," he purposely butchered her name. "Your body is not used to healthy food which is sad. You choose to blow yourself up with fattening foods." He made a face that looked like he was going to throw up just by looking at Dylan.

She suddenly felt miniscule and fat as she threw the whole box away.

"Who would want you? I mean you're fat and you have acne, probably from all that mess you eat. I wouldn't date you." He continued.

"Asshole," she hissed. "That's what you are. Why does it matter how fat or ugly I am to you?" she practically yelled. _How dare Ferragamo trick her with a box of pizza and insult her?!_

"It's important to your mother, your sisters, to _me_. As a family of a fitness trainer, everyone should look slim, healthy, and pretty," He rudely explained to her. "You are none of those things." Dylan swallowed the lump in her throat that usually meant she was about to cry.

"Don't cry, now." He snickered which sent a burst of anger through her chest and tears falling down her face. "It's the truth."

It was, but the words weighed down on her heavily and echoed through her head. "Stop!" she tried to shout out, but it came out as a whisper. "Please." The urge to throw up was getting strong and she gave over to it when she vomited in the sink.

"Now, Dylan, see that's your body's way of rejecting that food," Ferragamo said from behind her. He held her hair back, but Dylan swatted his hands away. "I know that you have an eating disorder but it's not bad. I think it's a gift."

Dylan stood there shocked at what he had just said. She washed out her mouth and turned to face him. "You don't know shit. You're not a doctor. Fuck you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "That was an insensitive thing to say! How dare you? You're a fucking asshole and a piece of shit." She pushed him so hard he toppled into the counter. Ferragamo reached out to grab her but Dylan ran away from his grasp and upstairs. She couldn't believe what he just said. It was so wrong.

She rushed to her mother's room where she drunk a glass of wine in a satin robe while reading a novel. "Mommy." Dylan said, knocking on the door softly.

Merri-Lee looked up but irritation was written all over her face. "Don't want to hear it," she snapped. "None of your boy issues." She fingered the pearls on her neck and dismissed her. Dylan didn't even try to reason with her and slammed the door shut.

 _Why did she think Merri-Lee would care? She didn't care when she came to her last week._

Feeling all kinds of sad, Dylan passed up Jaime and Ryan's rooms not even bothering to tell them. They wouldn't care to listen and if they did they would just say how Ferragamo was right and she should diet more. Dylan felt dread sweeping through her body as she reached her room. No one loved or cared for her anymore. Everyone hated her. She was a burden.

 _I should just end it._

She tried not to entertain her dangerous thought and texted her clients to see if they wanted to meet up.

Dylan waited for three hours by her phone in the dark. Each time her phone lit up, she expected for one of them to send her a text accepting her offer, but she got useless email notifications instead. When it was 3:30, she turned her phone off and started to cry for the seventh time that night. She didn't know how it was possible because her mouth felt like sandpaper and her eyes felt irritated and dry. Ferragamo's words still rung through her head. She thought one of her clients would've texted her, but not even Johan did. No one liked her anymore. They probably all thought she was useless.

 _Guess it's time._

Dylan didn't want to do this, but it was the only way out. She went into the bathroom, took a whole bunch of pills, and waited for something to happen to her as she laid on her floor. "Death come for me." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Massie**

* * *

"Massie, wake up!" Kendra violently shook Massie from her sleep. Massie, who was dreaming about drinking Pina coladas in Acapulco, awoke with an anxiety attack.

"Mom?" Massie blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "What's going on?" She suddenly felt more alert when she saw her mother's wide eyes.

"It's Dylan," Kendra sighed, looking so worried, the Botox in her forehead and mouth actually creased. "Merri-Lee just called me ten minutes ago and told me Dylan is in the hospital. She tried to kill herself…"

Massie couldn't understand or process that Dylan had tried to kill herself. She felt as if this was her fault, she knew Dylan struggled but never reached out to her. She was too clouded by her pride and own problems to even stop to ask Dylan if she was okay whenever she was in the halls. It didn't matter if they were ex best friends, Massie still could've done something but she didn't.

"We have to go!" Kendra exclaimed, shaking Massie. "I'll start the car."

Massie jumped out of her bed and stared at the time on her phone. It was 3:50 A.M. She tripped over herself trying to reach her sweatpants and her slippers. She hurriedly threw on her jacket, called Landon to tell him what was happening, and ran down the stairs into the garage. Massie slid in the passenger seat of her mom's car and stared at Kendra's outfit that consisted of silk pants, a long-sleeve blouse, and kitten heels.

"Mom," Massie gasped in disbelief. Kendra also had red lipstick and a midnight blue liner on her eyelids. "My ex best friend could be dying and you're worried about looking good!" she snapped.

Kendra looked down guiltily like she wanted to say something, but Massie shook her head.

"Come on, we need to leave." Massie squirmed in her seat impatiently as Kendra reversed out the garage and sped down the street.

"Did Merri-Lee say if anyone else was coming?" Massie asked. She needed to mentally prepare herself to see people she knew. It was Kendra's turn to chide Massie as she said, "Massie, this is not a party, but I don't know. She didn't say. She was pretty stressed."

Time stretched on and on but Kendra finally pulled into the White Plains Hospital. Massie unclicked her seatbelt, her heart slamming against her chest. Kendra rolled her car underneath the awning of the patient drop off and without hesitation, Massie jumped out the car while Kendra was still driving. "Massie!" Kendra shouted but Massie barely heard her. She rushed pass the sliding doors and ran frantically to a desk where a nurse with thick, bushy eyebrows clicked away on a computer. "Yes?" she said without missing a beat on her computer.

Massie had the urge to slap her with how snooty she was acting but dug her nails into her sweaty palms. "I need to see my friend Dylan she tried to kill herself. Where she is? Is she okay?" Massie's voice shook.

"Look," the nurse stared up at Massie. "I'm not sure. All I know is that only family is allowed to be with her. I suggest you sit over there with the rest of those people in the waiting room." She pointed her finger to a sign that read 'WAITING ROOM' with an arrow pointing down the hall.

"Thanks," Massie scoffed and took off in the direction of the hall. It stretched on for ages past unmarked doors but came to an end in a waiting room with groups of people. She scanned the room and saw three familiar faces.

Claire's head turned and she shouted, "Massie!" Other people's heads turned as the girls ran into each other arms and started to cry frantically. Massie didn't even try to hold it in as she cried in Claire's sweater. She opened her eyes and saw Kristen and Alicia hovering above her. They all enveloped each other in a hug full of tears and anxiety. "Is she okay?" Massie bit her nails, dreading the answer.

"We don't know." Alicia said sadly. "We're holding out hope."

Even more anxiety and dread filled Massie's chest as she slowly start to sink to the floor. "This is all my fault." she cried and fell on the floor.

"Massie," Kristen kneeled down next to her. "It's not your fault. It's all of our faults. Don't blame yourself, please." She pried Massie from the floor and walked her over to an empty seat where other familiar faces sat. Massie was too anxious to even acknowledge Josh, Cole, and the rest of people Dylan had acquainted herself with in the past.

She sat down roughly in a seat and leaned her head back against the wall. The anxiety and sadness were squeezing every bit of energy she had left. Kristen went to get Massie a cup of water and Alicia went to see if she could find any new information.

"Is this my fault?" Massie quietly asked Claire who was sitting across from her. "No! It's not your fault," Claire assured her, but it made Massie burst into tears.

"We've all had some part in this but it's not your fault." Claire replied.

"Hey, Massie," Kristen said above her. "I'm going to make sure Cole is fine, but I'll be right back."

Massie nodded and turned to the girls who looked at her expectantly, like she was supposed to say something, and it was suddenly just like old times. They needed someone to be a leader right now. "So, we've all had a part in this," Massie spoke, "We could've done things different, but we can't change the past. We have to accept this." They all nodded and thought back to things they had said or did to Dylan. "But I refuse to believe she's dead, she is a fighter."

"We need to stick together," Alicia chimed in.

"We do," Massie said. "It's so dumb to think we got broken up over cliques last year." She gave a small laugh. "But I miss you guys." She sighed.

A door opened somewhere down the hall and Landon came walking down the hall. He somehow managed to look like a model in sweatpants, a long sleeve shirt, and combat boots in 4 in the morning. "Hey," Landon said, running over to Massie. He nodded at the girls who murmured hellos to him. "Is she okay?" he asked. Massie shrugged, trying to hold in all the emotions she felt right now.

"Man," Landon shook his head. "Fuck. This is so sad. I hope she makes it through." He pulled Massie into his side and Massie sat there trying to think of happier times.

It felt like forever when Merri-Lee came out of two double doors in front of the waiting room. Her hair was half up, half down, her eye makeup was a mess, and she was sweaty. Ryan, Jaime, and an Italian looking guy were behind her looking shaken.

She looked like she was still in shock to talk, so the guy stepped forward. "Dylan is stable everyone. She is not dead. She is doing fine." He said it so straight-forward like he was at a police press conference. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and hugged each other, but the next question was when they would be able to see her. "Not until a couple of days," he said, "We just ask for your prayers at this time as we focus on Dylan's recovery." Although, Massie was insanely relieved she rolled her eyes at this guy. He must be a new fling of Merri-Lee's.

"Thank you all for the support but we must take care of some business now," He said and placed his hand on the back of Ryan's waist in a certain way. Massie raised her eyebrow at that but didn't think any more of it. The man ushered the family back into the doors where a doctor was waiting to talk to them inside. The doctor said something to them and Merri-Lee nodded with a pained expression. The doctor turned down the hall inside and they followed him.

"I'm happy, she's okay," Kristen said. She was biting her lips and staring at the door. "Me too." Massie sighed. All the anxiety and stress she held over the past few hours dissipated instantly. "I told you guys she was a fighter." She hugged the girls and they hugged her back.

 _Was The Pretty Committee back?_

Massie looked over to Landon who was at the end of the hall, staring outside the window at the early traffic. Since Dylan was okay, he could go back to being upset with Massie about not trusting him. Massie looked from Landon to the girls who got the hint and went over to their parents.

Massie walked over to Landon. "Babe." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

Landon acted like he didn't hear what she said but there was a crack of emotion in his face. Massie tried again but he didn't say anything. She threw up her hands, "You say I'm immature, but you won't talk to me!" she snapped.

Landon sighed and said, "I just hate how you don't trust me. I've been through things with you and you really think I'll cheat on you? If you can't trust me, then why are you with me?" he said harshly like a slap in the face.

"You know what," she took a deep breath. "Call me when you're less angry because you're being a real asshole right now." She walked away in a huff and over to the girls who asked what happened. Massie said it was nothing except a misunderstanding, but she couldn't help but think if this was the end of an era for Massie and Landon.

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

The warm air was an insane relief to Claire when she stepped out the freezing hospital. She had come in her short, striped pajamas shorts, slippers, and a long sleeve shirt. She was thankful for the blanket Kristen had bought or else she would've gotten hypothermia from how cold it was in there.

Now, she stood in the parking lot with the sun peeking over the horizon. Alicia and Massie stood next to her as they waited for Kristen to wrap her conversation with Marsha so they could leave. They were all carpooling to a diner in downtown Westchester after a stressful morning.

"It feels like forever since we've all eaten out together." Alicia said. Massie and Claire didn't say anything back. There was still some weird, unspoken tension in the air.

"Okay mom, I know," Kristen said so loudly, her voice carried in the wind. She said something to Kristen who nodded and stomped to where the girls were huddled around her car. She didn't say anything and yanked her car door open so hard Claire was surprised the door handle didn't break off. Once inside, she pressed the unlock door button.

"What was that about?" Alicia asked, not even in the car for ten seconds and already poking her nose in Kristen's business.

Kristen didn't seem to mind though because she calmly blurted out, "My mom found out that Cole and I have been having sex. She found a piece of condom wrapper in my room and her friend saw me buying me a pregnancy test."

The girls weren't sure what to make of this but all gasped. They always expected Kristen to be too busy focusing on school to have a boyfriend. "Kris, you're definitely growing up." Massie remarked, and Kristen blushed down to her neck. "But," Massie leaned in, "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No!" Kristen boomed.

Massie laughed and asked, "Seriously? Have any of you guys done it?" The way she said it made Claire think that Massie felt left out or something. No one said anything though which made it more apparent. "All of you?!" Massie screeched.

Alicia stared out the window like she was innocent and Claire examined her cuticles.

"What about you, Mass?" Kristen asked.

Massie swallowed and said, "Yeah, anytime we can."

Claire remembered Massie told her that she was still too scared to do it with Landon and would wait until marriage. Claire looked at Massie and made a motion that said she wouldn't tell and Massie silently thanked her with a head nod.

That was the end of the conversation and no one said anything else in the car. It was great because Claire didn't have to hear Alicia's dreadful voice. But maybe, it was because they were all thinking about the reality. Dylan's attempted suicide and their own facades they tried to keep up to make it seem like they were fine when they weren't. Claire didn't know how severe the other girl's problems were but she knew hers were pretty serious. She was doing drugs, had a drug dealer boyfriend, and was barely passing her classes for God sake!

"Here we are," Kristen pulled into the parking lot of Sylvia's diner. It was a 24/7 restaurant in downtown Westchester across from the fancy boutiques. If it wasn't for the reputation and the numerous celebs that came to visit, it would've probably been torn down because how out of place it looked with so many expensive things around it.

"Welcome!" Glenda, one of the local favorites, shouted over the counter when they walked in. "Sit wherever you would like!"

So, the girls all walked together in their pajamas to the back of the diner. As they sat down in a booth, Claire noticed that Massie was trying to fight her way to sit next to her instead of Kristen, but Alicia slid next to Claire squishing her on the wall. "Sorry." Alicia apologized.

"No problem." Claire groaned.

Glenda hurriedly bustled over to the table. "Welcome to Sylvia's," she passed four menus around. "What can I get you started with?" Massie, Alicia, and Kristen asked for water while Claire opted for orange juice. She picked up the menu and pretended she didn't know what she was ordering when she did, she just didn't want to make small talk. She peeked over her menu and stared at the other girls, but they were all doing the same.

"Ugh, you know what," Kristen slammed her menu down on the scratched tabletop. "I'm tired of this. Can we just all be friends again guys?" she said sadly.

Massie didn't say anything except pull a tube of MAC lipgloss out of her robe. Of course, that would be the most important thing to her right now. "I'll think about it," she glossed her lips three times. Claire remembered it was habit she had adopted when she was nervous.

While Kristen and Massie stared daggers at each other, Glenda came back with their drinks.

"Now what can I get you, ladies?" she asked and pulled out her notepad. Kristen ordered Belgian waffles with bacon, Massie ordered two omelets and hash browns, Alicia ordered pancakes and sausage, and Claire ordered huevos rancheros. After Glenda left, the girls sipped their drinks silently, trying their best to avoid speaking each other. It almost made Claire wonder why they all went out to eat if they weren't going to talk at all. She didn't want to talk either but she also didn't want to eat in silence.

"Look," Claire sighed, I know we all have different shit going on in our lives, but we all need each other. We can't do this alone." She said. "We're all acting like everything is okay when it isn't. Some of us have friends that care about us and some of us don't. We went through a lot but I miss TPC." Claire took a sip of her drink, feeling as if she was on a roll. "It's time to forgive. Holding grudges won't solve anything. It's just a lot of baggage to carry. So, let's talk."

"Point." Alicia chattered, like she always used to. It made Kristen giggle and Massie crack a smile. It was progress to say the least. So, while they were waiting for their food to come they discussed the latest gossip, tv shows, movies, actors, singers, and everything else teenage girls talked about. It almost seemed as if they were talking forever when their food came and the sun finally started to peek over the buildings. They didn't stop there and barely finished their food when it was time to go.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie pushed away her plate of her half-eaten omelette. "It's 7:45. School starts at 8:15! We have to go!" she exclaimed, almost breaking out into a nervous sweat. Massie chased down Glenda for the check who said it had already been paid by Len Rivera.

"Extra points for my dad!" Alicia said when Massie told her. They all scrambled in their pajamas to Kristen's car, suddenly realizing how bad they looked with their dry faces and tangled hair.

Claire stood near the entrance of the diner. "Are you coming, Claire?" Massie yelled over the sudden morning traffic. "No," Claire yelled back. "My boyfriend is picking me up!"

Massie made a suggestive smirk before getting into the passenger seat of Kristen's car. The girls waved to Claire as Kristen bagged out the parking lot and headed for Main Street. Once Claire saw Kristen's car disappear down the street, she whipped out her phone.

Tyler wasn't actually picking her up because he was still resting. Claire hadn't seen him in two days, but she really wanted to and called an Uber to drive her to his apartment. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind how weird she looked or her morning breath. She impatiently waited as the minutes ticked by and her ride finally pulled up.

Twenty-five minutes later, Claire arrived at Tyler's apartment. It was an upstairs apartment with chipped, red paint on the door and the numbers barely hanging on their hinges. She wished she had brought the key Tyler gave her to his apartment and knocked on the door. Before she could knock on the door her third time, the door flew open. Lexi stood there with the stench of weed moving into Claire's nostril. The top she was wearing was askew and so was the short jean skirt she had opted to wear. Claire automatically assumed the worst but was relieved when Matt appeared in the door looking the same. They must've been busy in one of Tyler's room but looked as if they were about to take the party somewhere else because they were acting handsy.

"Tyler's in his room," Matt informed her. "He's a little banged up."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean banged up?" she asked, her heart beating.

"He didn't call you?" Lexi asked, a smile trying not to form on her lips. "Someone jumped him last night but thank God, I was to come to see him." She said.

"With me." Matt quickly added before Lexi could start something. "We took care of the guy, but Tyler is okay, only a couple cuts and bruises." He said, stepping out the apartment. "We're gonna leave but Claire don't get upset Tyler didn't want to involve you."

Claire couldn't help but feel a little betrayed Tyler didn't tell her and pushed her way inside. "Okay, thanks." She sighed. Claire moved out of the way and watched as they practically fell down the stairs from trying to aggressively make out. She rolled her eyes, knowing that neither of them would have a recollection of it and closed and locked the door

Claire looked around. The bulky plasma tv on the wall, the futon couch where Claire and Tyler had watched their first movie together, the mismatched dining set, the plates everywhere, etc. It was all messy but it made Claire feel better. She walked down the hall, passing the one spare room and went for Tyler's in the back. She pushed his door open and saw him in his makeshift bed watching something on his tv.

Tyler sat up in his bed when he saw her walk in. He scanned her for a brief moment and stood up to show off him being shirtless with just boxers on. Claire ran into him, breathing in his RL cologne and started to cry. She was just overwhelmed with emotion and let Tyler lead her to his bed. He held her in his arms as she explained everything, and he nodded along. "Besides that," she sat up in his bed after she was finished. "Why didn't you tell me you were jumped? I didn't even hear it until I came to your apartment today."

Tyler pressed his lips together and bit his cheek. "I didn't want you to worry, but I'm okay." He told her.

Claire stared at the ugly bruises and cuts around his torso. "No, you're not. I can't believe you didn't tell me, Tyler!" she exclaimed. "What if whoever jumped you comes back?"

"He won't." Tyler reassured her. "I took care of it and he won't be back. _Ever._ "

Claire wanted to know what that meant but didn't say anything. She just let Tyler pull her on top of him and make out with her. They started to go out at it with Tyler tugging off Claire's shirt and his boxer. It was something they both needed as they kissed each other passionately. They just wanted to get lost in each other and they did.

After they finished, Tyler looked at his clock that read 9:38 and asked, "You want me to drive you to class?"

Claire groaned, wishing they could've gone longer than a quickie. She didn't want to go to school. "No, let's just stay here. I don't have any clothes." She said, pleading to him with a sad face.

"Yeah, you do," Tyler pointed out the stacks of clothes in one corner of his room that were all Claire's. "Put on your clothes, so you can go."

Claire never thought a drug dealer would encourage going to school. She groaned and hopped out of bed. "Can I at least have some coke? I really need it." She whined.

Tyler nodded and pointed to the trunk in the corner of the room. "A couple lines. I don't want you be high in school." He said as Claire scooped bags of coke into her hands.

She went into the bathroom where some leftover coke was on the counter and swiped it away. She spilled the new bags out and emptied it across the counter. As she positioned all her materials, she looked in the mirror at herself. Angry red welts and scars were all over Claire's face from where she had been picking because of drugs. She almost didn't look like herself.

Claire looked down at the coke and back at herself. Ever since she met Tyler, she had been strung out on drugs and doing things she shouldn't have.

Maybe, just maybe, Tyler was starting to affect her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Side note: I know nothing about crime and laws so please bear with me during this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

Alicia's heart surged yet again when she heard Jett Newman report on her latest trouble. It was the third time she had heard the news—from Len, her lawyer, and now on tv. She had no idea why she was the most hated person out of the case, but _oh Gawd_ , everyone at school was going to have a field day with it tomorrow. She minds as well prepare to stay the day at home tomorrow and endure Nadia's disdain for her.

"...A murder plot," Jett said on the screen.

Alicia suddenly perked up on her seat and leaned forward.

"...Was uncovered by an anonymous source and belongs to either Layne Abeley or Alicia Rivera."

Alicia gasped when the words tumbled out of his lips. _A murder plot? Alicia would never!_

"Murder plot?" Alicia jumped up and stared at Carla, her lawyer, to confirm or deny this. Len too paused for a second to give her a worried stare.

"Alicia and Mr. Rivera," she drew out Len's name in such an arousing manner that Nadia looked as if she wanted to rip Carla's perfect blowout with her manicured nails. "There was no talk of a so-called murder plot when I talked to several people. That is fake news. They are just trying to make Alicia into something she isn't." Carla took a seat on the back of the suede loveseat Nadia sat on. Nadia bristled, and Carla rose up as quickly as she sat.

"The point I'm making," she moved over to where Len was sitting and drinking a soda—a rare sight for him. "Alicia didn't do anything that was as bad as the other girls. They're just bullying her."

Nadia cupped her perfect bun and asked, "How do we stop them?"

Alicia raised an eyebrow at her mother's rare genuine care. Len gave an equally puzzling look too.

"We show them the evidence! We fire back at the media!" Carla explained. "But," she said quickly before anyone could get their hopes up. "You may get off easy, but you still have to go to court. They will charge you and try you as an adult."

Alicia deflated with an arrow to her heart.

 _I can never win._

As the news covered the rising gas prices, Len talked back and forth with Carla about how this could affect her and her chances getting into college. It wasn't the best of news, so they carried their conversation over to the kitchen where the Rivera's chef was making a special dish. That left Alicia with Nadia who was frozen with her head leaning on her hand and watching television. She stayed at home all day but wore a cream-colored shaw, Marc Jacobs earrings, and light brown slacks. She was the only one to do that much even if one person was coming over.

Alicia quietly rose from her seat and tried to slip into the shadows, but her mom caught her before it was too late.

"Alicia," Nadia said softly, which meant she was about to rip into her. "I want you to know." She stayed still, the television images mirroring in her pupils. "After this is all over, you have to get a job and leave the house. I will not be housing a criminal especially one that is 18 and is leeching off my husband and I's money." She said it all straight to the point.

Alicia closed her eyes, already trying to hold back the tears forming. Her own mother was kicking her out. "What does daddy think?" she asked. Len would never do this but if her mom swayed him, he would eventually come around.

"He thinks it's a good idea." Nadia gave a sick, twisted smile. She had to be lying. Len would never do this! He loved Alicia too much!

"Well what am I supposed to do? Doing a full-time job won't help me get an apartment?" Alicia shot back at her mother.

"You'll figure it out." Nadia laughed cruelly and stood up to go into the kitchen.

Nadia's cruel demeanor was enough to send her into a spiraling emotional breakdown. She rushed up the stairs and went into her room. She slammed the door closed and started to furiously sob her eyes out. She thought about calling Noah to cheer her up but what was the use in that?

He would just lie and assure her everything was alright when it wasn't. Alicia just cried her eyes out until she knew they were red and puffy. A little later, she fell asleep and woke up to her phone vibrating on her nightstand.

She highly expected it to be Noah telling her an unneeded animal fact like he always did during random times in the evening and night. She picked her phone up and read a message from Josh Hotz: _U should come over._

He had sent it two minutes ago.

Josh wanted her to come over. Granted it was eight and good things never happen to girls who went over to a guy's house at night but she needed something to make her feel better. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to look thirsty and ran into her closet. She threw on her favorite shirt and short shorts.

Alicia was suddenly glad she had shaved last night or else she would've taken an hour to get ready. She stealthily snuck out her room and down the stairs. Over the banister, she could see Len and Nadia having an argument, but this time it was about Carla flirting with Len. Nadia seemed pretty furious with her arm gestures and was blind to Alicia slinking down the stairs.

Alicia was suddenly happy Len forced her to park outside the house because Nadia didn't want her precious new car scratched. _Eye roll._ She tiptoed to the car, half expecting the door to whip open but it didn't. She bit her lip in defiance and quickly drove out their cul-de-sac. She cruised down the streets and highway until fifteen minutes later she was parked outside her ex's house.

Alicia didn't know why but she was nervous. She seriously debated about turning back but she had come too far. She opened her door and forced herself out the car. She slammed her door and ran up to the front door before she could back out. She rang the doorbell and hoped to Gawd Josh's parents didn't open the door and see her dressed like a prostitute. Alicia crossed her arms while waiting impatiently.

 _What if this was a trick? What if—_

The door opened right then and Josh stood there with his torso bared and khaki shorts. "Hey," he said, "Come on in. No one's home."

Alicia swallowed as she realized what was about to go down but she wasn't objecting. She stepped into the Hotz' home and felt as if it had been forever since she had been here, but everything was the same. The chipped dent in the wooden floor, the eery oil painting of the family hung in the foyer, and the familiar smell of lavender perfume Mrs. Hotz like to spray around. "

Yeah, hasn't changed much," Josh closed the door. "Come on up." As Alicia followed him up, she couldn't help but to stare at his muscular back and felt a flutter inside her.

They walked into his room which Alicia had only seen a handful of times because his parents were strict about having girls in his rooms. Alicia sat on his bed and crossed her legs. She hoped she looked seductive enough.

"I heard the news," Josh said, putting on a shirt which made Alicia sad. "I know you're not that type of person."

"You're the one to talk," she rolled her eyes. "You practically hated me and none of that stuff is true. They're making things up."

Josh leaned against his desk. "I know, I'm sorry. I just followed the crowd." He replied.

Alicia examined her cuticles and didn't say anything back.

"I miss you, Alicia. I do." Josh walked over to her and gave her such an intense glare it set everything inside her on fire. Alicia stood up, barely coming to his chin and leaned up to kiss him. She pressed hard against him, his body telling her he already had a boner. Josh wrapped his arms around his waist and slowly progressed down to her butt. She whipped his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Things were about to get intense.

Alicia brought him down to his bed with her and ran her hands through his hair. He moved on top of her and rubbed himself between her open legs. She started to moan when he started to lightly kiss her neck. "Fuck," she said. Josh slid down her shorts and panties while she tugged his shorts down. He threw aside his boxers and Alicia grabbed onto his neck. She bit her lip as Josh started to move his hips. She couldn't help but cry out as she realized how much she missed him.

* * *

"We can't!" Alicia snapped. It had been an hour since they had sex and Alicia was getting ready to leave when Josh suggested they get back together. "My friends won't like it, since you were apart of everything that happened last year and Dylan won't either."

She used to do anything to spite Dylan but she was trying to start fresh and she couldn't do that by announcing she was back with her ex.

"It was a mistake," Josh whined. "Think about it, please?" He pulled Alicia towards him in the foyer. "

Okay," she finally relented and started to kiss him. The kissing started to deepen and before she knew it they were on the couch, his parent's room, and the den. It wasn't until two hours later she realized her ass was toast. Before leaving in a hurry, she gave Josh a kiss and said, "Let's keep this a secret." Of course, he was happy to hear it.

 _I'm so willing to give myself over to him to feel loved._

It was something she couldn't stop thinking on her ride home. But maybe just for once, Josh actually cared.

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

"I'm fine," Dylan accidentally snapped at the nurse that helped her out the hospital bed. She was being discharged five days later after her suicide attempt. Minus all the pity party—Merri-Lee telling her she had expensive therapists ready to fly out and the annoying doctors—she was finally glad to leave. The whole five days people babied her and treated her as if she couldn't handle herself. One of the nurses had made a black humor joke involving suicide and blanched when she realized what she had said and wouldn't stop apologizing for the next three hours. It was so stupid, everyone was calculating everything she did, say, and ate.

 _Could they just treat me like I'm 18?!_

"Dylan," Merri-Lee said. "No need to be rude sweetie, they're just trying to help." She glanced at the nurse besides Dylan whose look said she had better things to do than being snapped at by a suicidal patient. "

I just wish people would let me breathe." Dylan sighed and collapsed into the wheelchair Merri-Lee asked for, as if Dylan couldn't stand on her two legs alone. The nurse pushed Dylan and followed the sound of Merri-Lee's stilettos down the hall.

It made her roll her eyes. Merri-Lee wore a long red maxi skirt, a golden top, a braided MJ belt, and stilettos with a wide hat and oversized sunglasses. It was as if she wanted to make more of this spectacle than it should be. She was doing it great, pretending as if she gave a fuck about Dylan's mental health suddenly. She did it all for show.

They rolled down the halls that went on and on for an eternity until they went up to the desk to discharge Dylan. As they went through the automatic doors, Dylan could see a whole bunch of people lined up on either side. She would explain it as a roaring tide of flashes and cacophony. Dylan had almost forgotten she was a child of a tv personality and drama—this would sell in tabloids.

A man with SECURITY emblazoned in white on his shirt overtook Dylan's wheelchair from the nurse and hurriedly sped her through the walkway behind Merri-Lee who held her head down. Other security guards pushed away the paparazzi that were asking her questions and prodding into her business.

"What made you do it?" "We've heard you're lined up with Dr. Phil!" "One of the Hadids sent you a gift? Is that true?!"

Dylan suddenly felt uncomfortable in her red silk pajama bottoms and a white shirt with a pink VS bra. It also didn't help she didn't get to brush her teeth, wash her face, or brush her hair. The tabloids would have a field day! She could see it now:

 **DAUGHTER OF TV CELEB TRIES TO COMMIT SUICIDE. IS SHE GOING THROUGH A BREAKDOWN JUDGING BY HER WHOLE PERSONA?**

"We will not be commenting!" Merri-Lee yelled harshly as journalists swarmed around her like a pile of ants. "My daughter's mental health is important to me!"

Dylan rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her mother would or never care for her mental health. She was too busy paying attention to her sisters, absorbing whatever shit Ferragamo spoon fed her, and making Pinterest recipes. Dylan wanted to yell out that Merri-Lee never cared about her but that would start another scandal, so she just kept her mouth shut and held her head down until they arrived at the limo idling around the corner.

The security guard treated Dylan as if she was fragile object carefully helping her out the chair and putting her inside the limo. She gave him an annoyed expression, but he didn't seem to notice as he was too busy basking in the camera flashes. He closed the door and said, "Please move back! Miss Marvil will not comment."

The paparazzi suddenly flooded him with questions while the limo stealthily slid past all of them. Dylan tried not to laugh as the security guard already seemed to be irritated. He wanted to experience fame.

Dylan turned to look Merri-Lee who was sitting across from her in the limo. The whole "I-care-about-my-daughter's-health" façade was dropped as Merri-Lee talked to Ferragamo on the phone and voiced her annoyance with the whole entire thing. It was clear her mom didn't care one bit.

Dylan scooted towards the back where a gift basket was propped up. She practically started to drool when she realized food was inside of it, not hospital or healthy food, but good, ole junk. It had all her favorites too. She glanced down to see who it was from and blanched when she saw the cursive writing on the card. It read: _With love –The A-Team_.

Dylan's gut twisted as she remembered all the secrets they knew about her and how she had to fight like hell to keep them from getting out. The only thing was that the A-team was disbanded; TPC had already sent her gifts so they were out of the question.

Merri-Lee's hand shot out in the dim light of the limo and grasped the gift basket. "I thought I told people NOT to send anything that contained junk food," she frowned, but the botox in her lips made her mouth look like a long line. "I strictly said gift cards from designers' stores, soaps, candles, and fragrances. Didn't I make that clear, Shannon?" she asked and Dylan thought she was talking to someone on her phone when a sigh came from Dylan's left.

She jumped and saw the brunette woman with cat eye glasses and red lipstick sitting in the dark corner of the limo. She wore a tight pantsuit and had her hair slicked back in a low bun.

"Yes, Miss Marvil," Shannon tsked. "I can't help people that don't follow the rules." She shook her head and tapped at something on the Ipad in her lap.

Dylan stared at her blankly and blurted out, "Sorry, who are you?"

The woman looked up and gave her a tight-lipped smile. "My name is Shannon. I'm Merri-Lee's new assistant. It's part of my internship. I'm only 20." Shannon said it as if she had rehearsed it a million times in her head. Dylan had no idea why she had to add in the useless part about her age and shook her head.

"Yes," Merri-Lee chimed in. "I just hired her and I already feel a bond. It's like she's my adopted daughter." Merri-Lee laughed and Shannon joined her.

Dylan pretended that wasn't a punch to the gut and looked out the window. So, now her mom would just pay her less attention.

 _Why couldn't my suicide attempt have worked?_

When Dylan stepped outside the limo, she breathed in the fresh air. It was so relieving from the stale, stagnant hospital smell. She practically skipped up the walkway to her house and opened the door. A pink balloon that said GET BETTER hit her in the face and made her trip over a gift basket.

Merri-Lee stepped over her, not even bothering to help her up and said, "Shannon. Can you please move the rest of these gifts to the sitting room?" Shannon put down her things and hurriedly bustled around to move the gifts.

"Now, Dylan," Merri-Lee turned to her. "You can't go to your room. It's just too risky. I've had everything taken out to make sure you don't hurt yourself again." She said and steered Dylan towards the sitting room with three chaises and two leather chairs. "You're going to be staying here for most of the time. If you need anything, ring this bell," she gave her a bell, "Your therapist will be coming in an hour. Now, rest." Merri-Lee was acting motherly for once as she tucked Dylan in to a chaise and draped a fleece blanket over her. She smiled sadly and went to check up on Shannon about what the tabloids were saying.

Dylan looked over to the accent table next to the chaise. Someone had made her corn chowder and a glass of apple juice. Next to a napkin, was her phone she hadn't seen in awhile. It wouldn't stop lighting up with get-well messages, posts she was tagged in, Twitter mentions, etc. She turned off her phone, not wanting to deal with all and finished her food. Dylan swallowed, even though it was still a little uncomfortable though from the doctors purging the pills and sticking tubes down her throat.

"I just wanted to issue my sincerest apology," Ferragamo appeared in the doorway auddenly. "I thought being cruel would help motivate you, but I can see it's done more harm than good."

Dylan just glared at him with an angry look and willed for him to go away. He would just become an asshole again a week later.

"I know it's hard, but please forgive me." He sighed. "When you make up your mind, please come find me. Anyway, there's a young man here to see you." Ferragamo left and Cole stood there with white roses in her hand.

Dylan suddenly felt self-conscious and sat up. "Hey," she said as smoothly as she could.

"Hey." Cole came over to her. He stood awkwardly and placed the roses at the end of her chaise. "I'm so sorry, I…" he paused, not knowing what to say.

Dylan sighed and said, "Enough with the sympathetic bullshit let's just talk." They did talk for twenty minutes or so. They talked about what was going on in their lives, Dylan telling him what led her to all this, and Cole talking about Kristen. By the time they were done, Cole was seated on her chaise and she was sitting close to him.

Cole stared at her and Dylan stared back. Without warning, Cole kissed her on the lips which made Dylan jump. She pushed him away and said, "What the fuck?" Cole was with Kristen and he had just cheated on her with Dylan.

"You're with Kristen!" she protested.

Did Cole actually care or was he just looking to fuck?

"I.." Cole stuttered. "I'm sorry, I just got into the moment. Please, don't tell Kristen." He pleaded.

"Please." Dylan gambled the consequences in her mind, but she couldn't come up with a logical explanation. "Just leave." She said softly at first, then yelled. He flinched and sprang up the door on the verge of tears.

Dylan settled back into the chaise and wondered why drama plagued her everywhere.

* * *

 **Massie**

* * *

"Careful with that butter knife, dear," Kendra said, as she intently watched Massie cut her PBJ sandwich in half on a glass plate. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." She drunk her mug of coffee and was super tenses until Massie put the knife in the sink.

"Mom," Massie brought over her plate to the countertop. "I won't." She shook her head in disbelief. Ever since Dylan had tried to take her own life, everyone in the house wouldn't stop keeping a close eye on her. Granted, it could trigger her, but at the same time Massie was in a better place now than she was compared to last year.

"Are you sure?" Kendra arched her eyebrow. "I heard you and Landon fought. If you wanna talk, we can talk." She reminded her.

Massie rolled her eyes. _How did she even know about that fight?_

"Yes, I know," she replied. "I'm going to see Dr. Weeks half an hour from now."

Kendra pressed her lips together and said, "Isaac is going to drive you."

Massie gave her mother a look that said _,"Why do you keep babying me?!"_ but didn't say anything. The more she tried to pull away, the more her mother was worried.

Massie finished her lunch and put her plate in the sink."I guess I'll tell Isaac I'm ready to leave now," she mumbled, suddenly feeling as if she was being smothered in her house.

"Massie," her mom stopped her and it took every ounce of Massie not to stomp her feet and roll her eyes. "I want you to go here." Kendra showed an address on her phone and pinched out the map to point out one of the affluent suburbs of Westchester county. "What for?" Massie asked.

Kendra sent her the address and placed her phone on the granite countertop. "Summer's coming up and I don't want you to sit here moping around. That's all you did last summer and even the weeks you were off from school," she explained. "Your father wants you to do something at least. You remember my friend, Johanna Kensington-Folger?"

Her mother didn't even have to say anymore. Johanna Kensington-Folger was the snooty lady who held up appearances as if they were the most important thing. Even if she was going to the store, she was never caught in sweats, ever. The last time Massie had seen her was last year around Christmas time at the country club party where she chided Kendra for allowing Massie to walk around with split ends when Johanna's hair was fried from years of straightening. Besides being the 2nd HBIC of the country club and being a bitch, she was also a heir of the Folger company—the world-famous coffee brand.

"Yes," Massie said cautiously. "What about her?"

Kendra explained how Johanna was complaining about needing an assistant, preferably young. Everyone else's kids were either off in college with their own jobs to worry about or old enough with their own families. Kendra offered her up for the job that would pay 11.50 an hour, five days a week, after school. "No, mom!" Massie exclaimed. She yanked her cardigan off the barstool, heading towards the driveway where Isaac was consistent on beeping his horn.

"Yes." Kendra snapped, indicating that it wasn't up for an argument. "We have good money coming in, but you also need to learn what it's like to have a job and being responsible."

Massie was fine with getting a job, but she rather work at Forever 21 than work for Johanna Kensington-Folger.

"That's why you'll go over there after your therapy session. No argument." She said, ushering Massie out the door. "This pays well above other jobs and it'll be a good experience. Think about it." Massie didn't even say goodbye to her mother as she climbed into the Range Rover. She just sat there sulking until Isaac pulled away from the driveway.

"I mean, she just expects me to work for the bitchiest lady in this whole entire town!" Massie ranted to her therapist Dr. Weeks. Dr. Weeks sat across from on her on a brown leather couch while Massie sat on a similar one.

She was currently spilling everything out about Kendra forcing her to work for Johanna. "It's ridiculous!" Massie threw up her hands while Dr. Weeks nodded and tossed her rubber band ball in her hands.

"Now," she spoke after a few seconds and Massie automatically knew she wasn't taking her side. "Don't you think your mother has a point? Far too often, young adults that have rich parents have a hard time in the real world because they expect everything to be catered to them."

Massie was suddenly annoyed Dr. Weeks would take her mother's side and shrugged. Now, she just wanted this conversation to be over with. "Yeah, you're right," She said. "Can we talk about something else?" She actually couldn't bear anymore Johanna talk.

"Sure," Dr. Weeks smiled, her white teeth popped against her dark skin. "Do you want to talk about Dylan?" she asked. Massie frowned. She wasn't sure if she was ready or not because it would make her confront the demons in herself. However, this was the third time this week Dr. Weeks had asked her. The two other times Massie wanted to talk about different things like her fight with Landon.

"Yes." Massie swallowed. She inched towards the tissues on the other side of the couch, already knowing she was due for tears. "I keep telling myself that Dylan is okay and I'm alright but I don't even know. My whole family has been on edge because they think I'm going to kill myself but I'm not. I keep telling them I'm fine but I'm not. The thoughts have been pouring back in." She was in full tears when she finished her last sentence and wiped her face frantically.

"That's understandable." Dr. Weeks nodded. "Care to elaborate?"

Massie shrugged. "I don't know, it's just Dylan trying to kill herself triggered me a bit and I almost find myself envious," she admitted, "If she died, that's what I mean. Not to sound incredibly disrespectful, but if she did I would be upset because she wouldn't have to deal with a shitshow like this anymore." Massie felt her body tense with guilt as what she said weighed down heavily on her.

"Massie," Dr. Weeks got up to sit on the couch with her. "You're not going to hurt yourself are you?" she asked.

Massie shook her head frantically and said, "No, not at all, that's just what I've been thinking. I don't want to hurt myself. I kinda want to die but not as much as I wanted to last year."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Weeks pressed.

"Yes," Massie sighed. She looked at the clock on the wall that signaled their time was up for the week. "Ugh, it's time for me to go." She stood up and the tissues in her lap fell to the floor. She picked them up and stuffed them in the trash can by the door.

"Okay, Massie." Dr. Weeks opened the door. "If you need to talk or need anything else, you have my cell." She smiled and swept her other client waiting outside her door inside.

Massie shuddered with nervousness as she signed out and walked outside where Isaac was waiting for her. She hopped inside the car and told him the address to Johanna's. _Lord, help her_.

* * *

Johanna Kensington-Folger's house was a huge letdown compared to the prettier, expensive mansions in the Highlands neighborhood. Her house stuck out like a huge thorn that wasn't supposed to be there. It was a "mansion" three times smaller as the Blocks house.

It was a Georgian Colonial house that had four large windows on the bottom with white shutters as well on the second story. The house was painted light blue and had two, white columns at the front door. A balcony wrapped around part of the second story with an American flag flying proudly from the railing. The only thing the house had going on was the vast lawn and the perfectly trimmed hedges. Massie thought she had the wrong house but it was the address Kendra sent her.

"Isaac, drop me off near the door." She said, her voice shaking. Isaac drove up to the driveway and stopped at the front door. Massie gulped and hurriedly jumped out. She didn't want to sit in the car or else she would start contemplating. She walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, her palms were so sweaty.

The door opened immediately and a woman with long, blonde hair stared at her. "Name?" she asked.

"Massie," Massie tried for a smile. "Massie Block." The woman nodded at her and motioned for her to come in.

Massie stepped into the empty foyer that smelled like cat litter. She looked around her. There were two halls that branched off on her left and right, both of them had large windows on the side and a stairway at the end.

"Mrs. Folger will be down any minute," the woman told her. "My name is Anastasia by the way but call me Ana." Massie reached out her hand but pulled away when Ana just stared at it. I guess making friends here would be harder than Massie would think.

"Now, never refer to Johanna as Mrs. Kensington that offends her. Call her Mrs. Folger," Ana started to spout off all the rules. "If you can, acknowledge her hair, it will make her feel better. _Never talk back_. Her coffee order is 5 shots of espresso, 5 shots of classic syrup topped with milk at Starbucks in case she asks you to make a run but doesn't tell you the order." Ana stopped when she heard high heels rapidly walking down the foyer.

"You're going to scare her, my love," Johanna appeared. She wore a short sleeve white blouse, cream slacks, and gold Christian Louboutin's. Her super fried hair was now dyed an auburn red with brown highlights. "And I thought I told you to bring her upstairs." Johanna snapped. Ana muttered an apology and bustled away to another part of the house. It meant Massie was alone with the She-Devil. Johanna looked her up and down and slowly frowned. _Uh-oh._

Johanna cocked her head to the side and said, "Kendra's daughter." She tsked. "I wouldn't think Kendra would send you here looking all rough."

No one was here, but Massie felt humiliated as Johanna scrutinized her appearance. What did Johanna want her to come in? _A ball gown?_!

"I like to have my working team looking professional at all times." Johanna played with Massie's hair. "Not split ends, not old makeup, not ripped jeans, and certainly not see through shirts. You've already made an impression on me, now come." Johanna started for the other end of the hall and walked up the stairs. Massie followed, wondering how this was going to go.

As Massie walked behind her and stared at the back of her head, she realized why Johanna was the 2nd HBIC of the country club. She had fried hair, walked weirdly, smelled like old perfume, and when Massie looked at her face, she could see mascara boogers crawling around her eyes and cakey foundation. No wonder, Lily Hargrave ruled most of Westchester county and the country club with an iron fist.

Johanna led her into a grand bathroom where everything was made with or was the color of gold. She sat down in front of a huge mirror. She had makeup and curling iron splayed all over the white countertop. "This will be your first task May-sie," Johanna said and moved her horrendous butt implants on the fuzzy ottoman she was sitting on. "Curling my hair."

Massie tried not to let the mispronunciation of her name bother her and picked up the expensive curling iron. She didn't curl her own hair a lot but knew how to make different curls. She rolled Johanna's hair around the barrel and after about 15 seconds let it drop. A sad looking droopy curl stared back at Massie.

"No, no," Johanna said in an irritated tone. "That's not what I wanted. Do it again."

Massie tried it again and the second attempt wasn't better, if anything it was worse.

"Give me that," Johanna wrestled the curling iron out of Massie's hand and attempted to curl it herself, but she had the same result as Massie. Johanna started to turn red and whipped out her phone from her red bra and started to dial a number. "Ana, get up here now. I need you to curl my hair, May-sie can't do it right." She snapped. Massie tried not to let that bother her but a knot in her throat was swelling up as tears formed behind her eyes.

Johanna hung up on the phone and turned back to Massie. She looked as if she didn't know what to do with her. "Ana will clean up this mess," she said after a few seconds. "I need you to go ask my son if he'll be ready for the gala downtown tonight."

"Go out this room, turn left, then walk straight, turn right, turn left, and another left." Massie tried to keep track of all the directions she spouted out and nodded. She was just glad she was leaving the scrutinizing eye of Johanna.

Massie didn't wait for her cue and turned to leave. She started zigzagging through the halls and opened doors to empty rooms. She got frustrated when she reached her twelfth door and still couldn't find Johanna's son. As she continued her search, she wondered why Johanna didn't text her son instead of sending Massie out on a confusing mission. Massie could be at home, than doing any of this.

Massie followed a loud chorus of voices that led down another hallway. It sounded like a whole bunch of teenage guys cheering over whatever was going on. Massie assumed it was her son's room and swallowed the bout of anxiety blossoming inside her throat.

She went up to the door, knocked it several times and when there was no answer she opened the door. Six boys sat around a black futon and a huge plasma tv plastered on the wall that was playing the latest Madden game. They all turned at the same time to stare at Massie who stood there awkwardly like a deer in the headlights.

One of the boys started to laugh, then another, and then another one. Massie could tell she was blushing and stuttered out, "Um, I'm looking for Johanna's son." They all turned to look at a boy who sat on a bed, counting money. He had wavy brown hair that was all roused, a scruffy beard and mustache and deep, blue eyes.

Massie felt like she was cheating the longer she stared at him. She looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's me," the boy hopped up. I'm Kendall." He walked over to Massie and practically hovered over her.

"Get some!" One of his friends yelled out of nowhere and Kendall did a little laugh under his breath.

"And who are you?" Kendall asked Massie and crossed his arms. He looked a lot like Johanna with his nose and eyes. "

I'm your mom's new assistant." Massie said, wishing she could just leave. There was a whole group of boys staring her down as if she was meat.

"B _oooo_ ring," a guy with shoulder-length hair said, "I thought you were the lady to bring up our food. And damn speaking of, hey Big K, where the food at? I want the pizza!" He hollered and everyone joined him. Kendall shook his head and motioned for Massie to step outside his room with him. Her anxiety dissipated when he closed the door and they were alone in the hall.

"Um, so, yeah, I'm your mom's new assistant," she said and automatically feeling stupid for saying that again. "Uh, she wanted me to ask you if you were ready for some gala tonight?"

Kendall craned his neck down at her and laughed. "There's no gala," he informed her. "My mom says that as a test. We've already went through four assistants and my mom always does that. She wants to see if I approve of them." He said.

Massie felt even more embarrassed that Johanna would set her up to this.

"Why?" Kendall asked. "I don't know. Me or my dad's approval is important to her apparently." He shook his head and leaned his head against the wall. "But lucky for you," he stared down at her with an emotion Massie couldn't pinpoint in his eye. "I like you, Massie. Well, I can already tell I'll like you."

With that, Kendall left and Massie blankly stared at where he was just standing. She could tell she was in a ride for this job.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I meant to say it, but I forgot to. There are 21 chapters for this story and luckily they're all completed :) yay! so enjoy**

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

" _Rapido_! We're leaving with or without you bitch!" Gina yelled loudly in Claire's phone.

Claire started to reply but was cut off by Gina hanging up. She sighed and tucked her phone into her backpack. Claire was about to round the corner to start her second day of in-school suspension in the school office.

It all came after the meeting with Counselor Adams three days ago when she called Claire into the office to inform her, she had an in-school suspension for smoking on school property not too long ago. It was also due to the fact that this was her third strike for something—the other two were skipping class.

In-school suspension was so stupid. They took up her phone and made her sit for hours staring at schoolwork. It hurt her brain just thinking about that. She was suspended for five days and had to complete all of them or else they would look at giving her an out of school suspension.

But as Claire stopped in front of the office and stared at Principal Burns chatting to one of the teachers about the "all-too-dreamy" Mr. Gavin, she juggled an idea in her mind. Gina and the other girls were going to go smoke at the park up the street for about 30 minutes, she could have a quick smoke and make up some excuse for when she came back to do her work. Claire took one more glance in the office, then raced to the restroom near the entrance.

It was 80 degrees today and luckily Claire had remembered to put a change of shorts in her backpack. She went into a stall and changed her jeans into the short shorts she had brought at the thrift store. They were so short her ass cheeks hung out and the fabric bunched around in the center. Claire didn't care though. She threw her jeans into her backpack, zipped it up, and raced outside the restroom. She could only hope no one noticed her and her ass hanging out.

Claire ran to Alice's 2009 Toyota Camry that was parked in front of the school. A window rolled down and Gina peeked out from the passenger seat. "Come on!" she yelled.

Claire felt like she was in the race for her life and opened the back door. She slid inside and accidentally collided into Lexi. "Ouch!" Lexi screamed dramatically and rubbed the side Claire had hurled herself into.

"Sorry." Claire apologized and slammed the door. She had no idea why Lexi was such a big drama queen.

Alice hurriedly sped out the school grounds and turned onto the main road. "So," Claire said. "What are we smoking?" she asked. The smell of cigarettes and air freshener in Alice's car started to sink into Claire's nostrils and she tried not to vomit.

"What do you think?" Lexi rolled her eyes and Claire rolled hers back in return. Gina turned in the passenger seat, held up a bag of weed and exclaimed, "We're getting stoned b _aaaa_ by!"

As bad as Claire wanted to, she said, "I can't. They'll be on my ass if I come in there smelling like weed." She replied, surprising everyone and herself. Claire Lyons never passed up to take a hit.

"OMG! Are you sick?" Gina put her cold hand on Claire's forehead joking.

"Whatever," Lexi sighed. "More for us."

Claire ignored her and said, "Well one of us can't be stoned when we drive back."

Alice looked in the rearview mirror at Claire. "I'm good at driving while stoned." She informed her, which was true, if anything Alice was a better driver while she was stoned.

"It's okay," Claire shrugged as they pulled into the park. "I'll just take a cigarette."

Gina pulled Claire's favorite brand of cigarettes out the glove department and tossed them over to her. Claire waited until they got out to car to light one up and smoke it.

The park was empty except for a couple having a picnic on the edge of the lake. The girls walked over to an area with six picnic tables and picked one closest to the shade. Claire sat on the bench while Alice and Gina sat on the top and Lexi on the other side. "It feels like summer." Alice said, rolling her up blunt and smoking it. Gina nodded her head in agreement and took Alice's blunt to get a hit off of it.

As Claire smoked, she couldn't help but stare at Gina like she did the other week. Gina had her belly ring on and it looked good on her smooth stomach. She was wearing a cropped, pink tube top, short shorts, and sandals. Claire had to admit she looked good and it was getting to her.

"Claire," Gina said her name so softly and it snapped Claire out of her thoughts.

She looked down to hide the blush on her cheeks and stuttered, "Um, yeah?"

Gina giggled, and it made Claire feel stupid. She was always embarrassing herself. "Are you sure you don't want a hit?" Gina asked. Claire waved her hand and looked out onto the lake horizon.

After that, there was a brief silence for a couple minutes until Alice shrieked.

Claire whipped her head around to look at Gina blowing her smoke into Alice's mouth. Alice started to giggle wildly, and Claire tried to swallow the jealousy within her. She had no right to be since she proclaimed she didn't like girls and was with Tyler. But, looking at them made Claire feel a different emotion. Alice and Gina got closer to each other until Gina closed it with a kiss. Then, they started to make out. Lexi stared in disbelief while Claire's mouth just hung open.

 _What the fuck?!_

"Um," Claire said and turned to Lexi. Lexi shrugged and resumed smoking as if it wasn't anything. "I always knew they had some lesbian thing for each other." Lexi snorted and continued her melancholic stare at the lake.

Claire didn't say anything, she just grabbed Alice's car keys and stalked back to the car. She had no idea why she was upset, but she just wanted to go home now. _Fuck an in-school suspension, I need to have a nap._

* * *

Claire slammed the door on her way into the house. She was pissed for no reason and just wanted to take a nap. She started for the stairs but stopped when Judi cleared her throat. Claire turned to see her mother sitting in one of the leather chairs in the living room and stopped. Judi had her legs crossed, a glass of frosty tea beside her with Tylenol. She had an indiscernible look and Claire instantly knew she was in trouble. She swallowed nervously as she sat on the couch across from Judi. _What if her mom had found out?_

"You're an hour and thirty minutes earlier than what I had anticipated," Judi said. "But that's okay because we can get this over faster." She stood. "Why did I get a call from Octavian about," Judi paused dramatically. "An in-school suspension about you doing cigarettes."

Claire had thought the school must've forgot to phone her mother when she didn't mention it but they had reached her alright.

"And," Judi whipped off her glasses. "Don't make up a bullshit excuse about you not doing it!" she yelled. The only time she cussed or yelled was when she was angry.

"I know you do drugs! I found weed stashed under your chair and coke in your closet! _COKE_!" She yelled the last part for emphasis. "How long has this been going on?"

Claire couldn't' even lie herself out of this one. "A year." She looked down at the floor, her heart pounding.

"Give me your phone," Judi said. Claire looked at her in disbelief with her eyes wide. Granted, she was already in trouble but if her mom saw the things on her phone, she would be in even deeper shit.

"Did I stutter?" Judi snapped. "Hand it over!"

Claire started to cry as she gave her mother her phone and watched her unlock it. She didn't say anything, but Claire knew she had found things in her messages and apps when Judi's expressions changed. Her brow furrowed and then she used Claire's phone to dial someone.

When Claire heard someone say "Octavian Country Day" her heart dropped. "This is Judi Lyons," Her mother said. She paused for a moment as someone said something to her, then her gaze turned to Claire. "Oh I know, she skipped her in school suspension. She's right here in my living room and is in trouble." Judi glared at Claire. "I was calling to inform you about two of your students on campus that have been dealing and using drugs, Lexi and Alice…"

Claire's heart pounded as she realized her mom was snitching on her friends and she couldn't do anything.

"Oh, you don't need last names? You know who I'm talking about. Good, that's all I wanted. Thank you." Judi hung up.

"Yes, I did tell on your drug friends because you don't need to be around them," Judi informed her. "I hope they're expelled." She sat back on the chair she was sitting on earlier. "And I know Tyler has been enabling you. I've already deleted and blocked his number from your phone. It's good he doesn't have social media." She said and Claire felt her heart shattered.

She started to cry as she realized things with her and Tyler were over all because her mom found out. Claire stood up feeling numb all over but once again her mom stopped her.

"Before you leave, I want you to know I signed you up for an addiction program for teenagers after school," Judi popped a Tylenol and drunk her water. "You'll start tomorrow. Now," she waved her hand. "You're dismissed."

Claire ran up the stairs and slammed her door. _Why did her life have to turn to shit?_

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

The awkward tension at the table was so thick, you could practically sharpen a knife. Kristen had no idea if it was because Heather had openly broadcasted out loud she had lost her virginity or what, but it was weird. She felt powerless right now and out of touch with her friends. She wished she was Massie because Massie knew what to do all the time being alpha and all. Kristen would just have to be her plain self and hope that awkward, small talk would break the barrier.

"So do you guys know who you're going to the dance with?" she asked. The girls all stared blankly at her like she had said something crazy.

Heather cleared her throat and elbowed Meena in the leg. "Uh," Meena sputtered out. "For me, I know I'm still looking at my options." She looked at the other girls and made a "back-me-up" face.

Heather took over and said, "Yeah, still looking at our options, you know?" she laughed. Kristen rolled her eyes. She gave up hope. "Whatever," she stood up. "I'm getting cheese fries."

The minute Kristen turned her back, she could hear them whispering. Kristen felt paranoid and turned around but they kept whispering.

 _Maybe it's nothing._

Kristen walked across the crowded cafeteria. She looked past the tables and rows of pastel colored shirts, Sperrys, and spray tans to see if she could spot TPC. She could recognize them so easily and sure enough she saw Claire first. She was sitting at a lunch table with Massie, this girl named Amber and her two sidekicks. Claire looked depressingly sad while Massie looked deep into a conversation she was having with Amber. Massie suddenly looked up and saw Kristen staring and gave her one of those small, courtesy smiles. Kristen smiled back and kept walking.

Kristen spotted Alicia on the other side of the cafeteria sitting by a freckle-faced boy. Kristen strained her neck to see if she could find Dylan but she couldn't find the redhead.

Kristen shrugged her shoulders back knowing she shouldn't be the one doing the watching, but the other way around. She strutted towards the French fry bar where a long line was forming. Kristen's annoyance flared up immediately and she wondered why Octavian chose for all the students to have lunch at the same time. It was seriously stupid.

While she waited, she checked the second phone she had bought with her emergency money. She looked for a text from Cole since it had been two days since they texted. He was acting weird, but Kristen wouldn't act like she couldn't live without him. "Whatever," she mumbled and waited for the line to move. Luckily, the line moved fast and she got her cheese fries in no time.

As Kristen walked back, she got lost in daydreaming and started thinking about Gavin. She needed him to take care of her ASAP. _It's what I deser-_

Kristen gasped when an ugly, broad-shouldered guy bumped into her and spilled his blue soda down her light wash jeans and camel suede boots. "Watch it you, bitch!" he yelled as if it was her fault.

Kristen stuck a finger in his face ready to cuss him out but one of the jocks did that for her. He yelled out, "Watch your fucking mouth, Johnson. You're the one who did that shit."

Kristen gave the jock a quick thank you as his friends patted him on the back.

Kristen angrily strutted back to her table. The girls were now in a tight huddle talking about something and didn't split apart until Kristen slammed her cheese fries down on the table. They all jumped and scurried to their seats like little ants.

"An asshole spilled his soda all over me," Kristen said, even though no one asked. She thought the girls would offer their backup clothes in their lockers instead of Kristen having to go to the nurse but they were all silent. Kristen huffed angrily and sat down. "So, what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

No one said anything and it started to infuriate Kristen. _What if they were planning her downfall like Kori and Kylie did?_ She bristled and started to ask the question again but was interrupted by a voice near the table.

"Attention, everyone!" A loud voice barked. Khalil Parker was yelling into a megaphone with his friend Zach Jones standing by his side. "My boy and I have something to say," he said and licked his lips. He was staring intently at Carmen while Zac did the same to Mia. "Hit it boys!" Khalil exclaimed.

Out of nowhere, the jocks came bustling over and ripped their shirts off. They had light blue letters painted on their stomachs and backs. Khalil ripped off his own shirt, showing off a toned stomach and popped open a box with a corsage in it. "Will you go to prom with me, Carmen?" he asked.

Zach followed suit and got on one knee. "Will you go to prom with me too, Mia?" Zach smiled.

Kristen rolled her eyes as both of the girls exclaimed yes over and over again. The cafeteria erupted into claps as everyone cheered and the teachers looked on with smiles. Kristen had no idea why they were when it was a super, lame promposal, at least to her. It was nothing special or maybe it was her jealously talking. Either way, Kristen was annoyed.

Mia and Carmen were taking pictures for Instagram and gushing about how they couldn't believe it. The rest of her clique were all shrieking excitedly, playing with the balloons Zach wrapped around the table and eating chocolate cupcakes. The jocks started to invade their table and Kristen grabbed her stuff.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Meena asked.

Kristen was glad she asked, because she said, "Home. You guys are acting so weird and obnoxious! Then you don't tell me about this." Kristen pushed a jock who tried to hug her away and furiously walked out the cafeteria.

Her day and week were getting extremely bad by the millisecond.

* * *

Kristen's heart surged wildly when she pulled into a parking lot of a construction company and saw Gavin sitting on the hood of his car staring at a drained out-lake. She parked her car next to his and jumped out. Without warning, she jumped over to Gavin and started to kiss him. No one was around to gawk at them because they were an hour away in a place no one would come.

"Hey baby," Gavin said. "I know it's been a few days since we've had sex but we're not doing it today. I just want to talk."

Kristen craned her neck up to look at him and frowned.

 _So, she shaved her legs in the span of five minutes for no reason?_

"Um, okay," Kristen sat on the hood of his vintage, red car and ignored the sizzling under her thighs in her shorts. "What do you want to talk about?"

Gavin sat next to her and dragged his hands along her arms which gave her instant goosebumps. "I'll tell you in a few," he said. "But, tell me about your day? I saw you running pass my office and it concerned me."

Kristen sighed as she told him all about Cole and her friends.

"Yeah, I don't miss high school." Gavin laughed and squinted his eyes at the sun. "They'll come around and, in the meantime, you have me." He had a type of hungry look in his eye and started to make out with Kristen like they didn't have any time left. He leaned against her with Kristen's legs wrapped around his waist as he steadily pushed her down on the hood. She tried not to moan as he kissed her neck. They were progressing until a truck horn blared as it passed them by.

Kristen blushed and brought her knees up. Gavin tried to hide his raging hard on and sat next to her.

"So, I have news." He said. "Good news."

Kristen smiled and laid her head on his chest. "What?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about divorcing Ella, so we can run away and be together."

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

"So, let me get this right?" Noah asked. "You're meeting up with someone from the A-team, even though it could get you in serious trouble."

Alicia nodded from her post on Noah's mini-couch that was cramped inside his small room. "Not just anyone! It's Catty, aka, the unspoken former beta and I would say the current alpha of the disbanded A-team." She clarified.

Noah hung upside down from the bunk bed he clearly outgrown and asked, "How is she alpha of the A-Team if you guys aren't together?"

Alicia jumped up from the couch and wiped her sweaty palms. Noah was getting on her last nerve with his five million questions. "See, this is why I never tell you things because you always ask a bunch of questions." She leaned against his bunk bed and stared at his record player that was playing The Smiths.

"Six questions actually." Noah corrected her.

Alicia rolled her eyes and replied, "But still! Six questions are more than the maximum. One or two at the least."

Noah made a "pssht" sound and said, "I'm just asking for your safety."

It was a touching sentence considering she doubted anyone cared about her safety. When she came home at 1 after being at Josh's, neither Nadia nor Len said anything.

"That's touching, Noah." Alicia said generously. She looked over at him where he had a look on his face like he wanted to kiss her. Alicia turned away because she didn't want to entertain that deep feeling inside her.

"Um, anyway," Alicia picked up her purse. "I'm off to meet Catty, then maybe off to Josh's." she said.

The smile Noah had on his face slowly turned into a frown. "I thought you weren't going to hook up with him anymore." He snapped. Alicia did remember she called him last night when she was hammered and told Noah she didn't want to be involved with him anymore. "Oh, I was drunk when I said that." She told him.

Noah tapped at something on his laptop. "Oh." He responded in a monotone.

Alicia huffed as she wanted to scream out it would never work between them but couldn't force those words out. Noah was all she had. "Okay, I'm leaving." Alicia opened his door and the lasagna his grandma was making wafted into the room. "I'll text you and per your request I'll reveal to you Catty's identity."

* * *

Alicia had no idea why she kept Catty's number out of all the A-team. Even though she was a major bitch to her, she wrote Catty's number on a Post-It and stuck it in her nightstand drawer. She wondered why she did that but figured it be beneficial for the future and indeed it was.

She needed someone to talk about the whole situation with someone that wasn't Len, Carla, or Noah. She doubted TPC would talk with her about it without acting like she was some criminal. So, when Alicia cleaned out her drawer and saw the phone number, she couldn't help but text the number and was surprised to get a reply back in five minutes.

Alicia held her head down under the brim of her giant sunhat and walked over to a bench next to Pier 45.

She sat down, trying her best to look cool with her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands in the pocket of her shorts. A bead of sweat crawled down Alicia's back as people walked by and stared in her direction. _Did they know it was her?_

"Stop looking suspicious," A voice from above startled her. She swallowed her words when she realized she was seeing Catty for the first time. She had light brown hair that was past her waist, green eyes, arched eyebrows, and a smattering of freckles on her nose. Alicia went through her mind trying to see if she ever passed this girl in the halls but came up with nothing.

However, she did remember seeing her in court, but the court was really strict on them not knowing each other's identities in case they would team up again. A really stupid ass excuse if you asked her.

Now that Mia stood in front of her, Alicia realized she could almost pass up any girl at OCD in the beauty department.

"Mia O'hara," she formally introduced herself and sat down next to her. "I know you're trying to hide," Mia said blandly, her normal voice was flat and monotone. "But it does no good. You are wearing a giant ass hat when it's 80 degrees."

Alicia blushed and took off her hat. She half-expected for paparazzi to come out of the woodworks and photograph her. "I always wondered why you hated me and if you hated me so much, why'd you come?" Alicia posed the question. She was genuinely curious.

"Your clique bullied me in ninth grade, but whatever I'm over it, so spare me the you've changed shit," Catty sipped the iced coffee in her hand. "I met up with you because to be honest I was bored and needed to get out of the house. I only have one friend and she still go to OCD. All the other A-team members I haven't talked to since then."

"Well, I've only had one friend and I'm trying to connect back with TPC." Alicia started but Mia quickly cut her off.

"Don't," Mia snapped. "Plus, why would they want to be friends with a girl who tried to assist in hurting them?" she asked as if Alicia had forgotten all about everything that went down.

Alicia shrugged and muttered, "It's a work in progress, obviously."

Mia didn't reply and looked out onto the dark blue water of the Hudson. "You have it so good, Alicia," she sighed. "You're just one of the two from the A-team to get nothing but probation."

Alicia snorted, thinking about the other girl whose name she didn't know that got probation. "Yeah, but they've been talking about pressing more charges. We've all got our punishment so why are they still shilling shit out about charges." She wondered aloud.

Mia shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I'm fighting all these offenses. Do you think Harvard would accept a girl notorious for something like this? When you google my name now, this shit pops up." Mia looked as if she wanted to cry but just closed her eyes and threw her head back.

Alicia ignored the sun that was quickly tanning her skin and on its way to a sunburn. "What can we do?" she asked desperately. She didn't want this to follow her forever, but it would.

"Don't you see?" Mia blurted out, tears spilling down her flawless face. "There's nothing we can do! Get that through your thick ponytail." She dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her red shirt, leaving black mascara stains. "If I had any way to erase this from happening, I'd take it all in a heartbeat."

Alicia thought about reaching over to comfort her but felt like it was weird. She barely knew Mia. They worked together but they were still strangers.

"I can't believe we did this because of blackmail." She shook her head, recalling Layne recruiting them to team but blackmailing them at the same time.

"I was like a slave to her," Mia said softly. "I did all her work even though she treated me like shit. I'm glad she went to jail though, it's what she deserves." She picked up another rock and threw it harder. "At the same time, it's not even a punishment for Layne. She gets to sit there in a cell not having to deal with the glances, the whispers, the ostracization, and everything else. If anything, we got the short end of the stick." Mia shrugged. "But this is our life now. You better fucking get used to it."

Alicia had more questions on the tip of her tongue, but she guessed it was out of the picture when Mia stood up and walked away. She paused for a second, turned around, and yelled out, "Lose my number!" before disappearing into a crowd of people walking around with popsicles.

Alicia sighed and shrunk into the bench. They didn't even make it to ten minutes which was a waste of time and gas for Alicia.

Alicia put back on her hat and secretly walked back to her car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Claire**

* * *

"You're checked in, Miss Lyons," Tiffany, the OCD office receptionist, informed her. "But you need to be back here by 1:40." She peered at Claire over her ghastly blue, cat eye glasses and slid over a note.

Claire took the paper. "Thanks." She said and whirled around for the hall. She took out her phone—that she was surprised she was able to keep—and sent a picture to her mom of the note. Then, she crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground.

Her life sucked major balls right now.

Judi managed to keep her from getting expelled and asked Principal Burns to generously let Claire continue her ISS. At first, Claire thought all hope was lost, but the older lady measly agreed. The only time Claire could get some fresh air was for lunch and that was it.

Besides that, Judi had installed a tracker to make sure Claire wasn't off getting high behind Sunny's Roller Rink or in the park getting drunk. She also made Claire go into the office and check in for lunch with a small note she had to text her every day. It was miserable. One of Judi's friends dropped her off now and she wasn't allowed to go anywhere except school and home. Claire didn't want to be dramatic, but it was making her slip into depression.

She couldn't believe she had to break up with Tyler and delete his number. Luckily, Claire remembered his full number and Instagram name and sent him a message. He didn't even text her back.

On top of that, Alice and Lexi were expelled and couldn't come within limits of OCD. Claire knew they hated her right now, but it wasn't her fault. If she could rewind time and go back to not being caught smoking that day, she would.

But on the bright side, she had The Pretty Committee. She had actually orchestrated for them to all have lunch together because she needed some friends right now and she could tell the other girls needed some too. Everyone had agreed so hopefully there would be no fighting.

Claire pushed her way into the cafeteria that was buzzing with loud voices. She spotted Massie near one of the windows in the back and walked over. She sat next to Massie who was looking prim and proper in a collared blouse and pearls. "Hey," Claire nodded. Massie smiled and said, "Hey."

They didn't anything as they waited for the other girls to arrive.

Alicia was the next one to walk up to the table. Claire said hi to her while Massie turned her head. Claire could tell it bothered Alicia as she sat down in her seat with a frown. She avoided contact with Claire and Massie and started to go crazy on the peas on her lunch tray.

Kristen came to the table, breathing hard. "Sorry, I'm late." She huffed. The girls stared at her frazzled clothes and hair but didn't say anything. They were more impressed with the fact she had ran in her six-inch stilettos.

"It's fine." Claire said, already feeling as if this was a bad idea.

Dylan walked over last and sat down without a word. Claire actually didn't expect her to come back so early to OCD but didn't say anything.

"Um," Claire swallowed. "Thank you all for coming. I just wanted to bring us all together and talk." Her sentence fell flatly as the girls blankly stared into space and thought about whatever was going on in their minds. Claire grimaced from the inside and took out her brown, paper bag with a sandwich in it. "Does anyone have anything they want to share?"

Dylan rolled her eyes and said, "This is not therapy, Claire. I already get enough of this shit at home." She snapped. Massie quickly jumped to Claire's defense and replied, "She's just trying to help, Dylan. No need to be rude."

"Well," Kristen spoke up. "Since we're being honest, I had sex with Cole this morning before school." She announced triumphantly.

Claire tried not to roll her eyes and pretended to fake interest. She just wanted to know when Kristen became so crass.

"…Yeah, I have to be up here early anyway, then we just did it and he asked me out to the dance." Kristen smiled.

Claire noticed Dylan giving Kristen a death glare, but assumed it was because she was in a none than stellar mood. "Well, great Kristen!" Claire applauded her. She never thought back in 7th or 8th grade she would be clapping for one of her old friends having sex with their boyfriend and accepting his promposal.

"Um, anyway," Claire changed the subject. "Don't you guys miss those days when we were friends?" she asked. "We're all different but that's just because we've grown."

"You're right, Claire," Massie admitted. "But I don't shill out forgiveness that easily…" she made a big deal looking over at Kristen and Dylan who acted like they had no idea what she was talking about. "Some people don't deserve it," she snapped, grabbing her bagel and bag. "I have to go, now." Massie left the table first, not even saying goodbye to any them.

Dylan snorted and crossed her legs. "I guess you could say she's triggered." She said, laughing at her own joke.

"That's not funny, Dylan." Claire called her out.

Kristen nodded and added, "It really isn't. Anyway," she was the second person to get up. "I'm going to sit with my _REAL_ friends." She said, looking over at her table where everyone was talking and laughing. Claire pretended Kristen's emphasis on the word real didn't dig deep into her. She watched Kristen pick up her stuff and walk away to the other table.

Claire sighed in frustration and glanced at the table. Dylan and Alicia were the only ones left and both of them refused to talk to each other. Claire hoped to get in a conversation starter but that all came crashing down when Alicia rose from her seat. "Um, I don't feel comfortable," Alicia whispered in Claire's ear. Dylan startled the both of them, when she yelled out, "I can hear!"

Claire just gave Alicia a small nod and told her she could leave. It just left Claire with Dylan who wasn't in a good mood and up for talking. Claire stared at the table, not sure what to say. This was a super bad idea.

"You know," Dylan said, "I know you're trying to be peacemaker and all, but you can't expect to do one big lunch, that turns into shit and think everything will be fine. Newsflash, it won't." She rolled her eyes.

Claire felt under attack. She was just trying to do something good for once. "Thanks for the opinion, I didn't ask for." She fired back. "You didn't have to come if you were going to have a shit attitude. We're all going through things and just need someone. Sorry, for caring." Claire angrily scoot her chair back and started to storm away.

"Things will never be the same!" Dylan called out behind her.

It was true, things would never be the same between them, they would always fall back to square one.

* * *

Claire rushed into the recreation center. She was already five minutes late and didn't want to make it to ten. She had to show Judi she was serious about this program, so Claire could get back into her good graces. Claire sped down the waxed floors, careful not to slip on them. She needed to get to the room ASAP, but it was hard when everything looked the same and she hadn't been to the rec center in over a year.

Claire rounded the corner, looking for room A25. She spotted it down at the end of hall but was taken aback when she smacked into someone. Claire fell on her butt and shrieked with pain while the person helped her to her feet. Claire looked up to see who it was and her body went as still as a statue.

 _Cam._

She stared at him breathlessly in shock. She hadn't seen him since forever and here he was in front of her. Claire swallowed nervously and snapped herself out of her dazed stupor. "Excuse me," she said flatly, as if she didn't know him. Cam twirled her back around to him and into her chest. "No, really. I'm late to something." She pushed away from him.

"To what?" he questioned, and his brow furrowed.

Claire realized there was no point in lying and said, "A drug rehab program for teenagers."

Cam stepped back for a second and examined Claire, his deep blue eyes roamed all over her and it made Claire uncomfortable.

"What?" she snapped. Cam ran a hand through the small beard he was growing and said, "Nothing, you've just changed." He sighed. "I can't imagine you doing drugs. You were always a good girl."

Claire snorted at him. "Well, yeah people change." She responded.

Cam shook his head and said, "No someone _CHANGED_ you. That guy you were dating. He did and sold drugs to some of the guys at school and would always brag about you. When I got high with the guys with one time, he was there and talked about a girl. The way he described it I knew it had to be you."

Claire felt a little flutter in her heart when Cam told her Tyler spoke about her in a good way. He really did love her. "Well, first of all," she said, "He still is my boyfriend. Second of all, you're talking about me doing drugs but you're getting high. Leave me the fuck alone!" she cried out louder than she had intended.

Cam leaned against the wall and sighed. "Weed is different and anyway, if he really loved you would he influence you and get you into drugs?" he asked. Claire wanted to know how he knew all this and raised her eyebrow. "How do you know that?" she asked. "Your mom called my mom and she told me. My mom said you needed someone right now." He said.

Claire tried not to feel betrayed at the fact her mom was telling her business to everyone. "Tyler loves me, you never did," she fired. "And it's none of your business anyway, let me go to my class."

Claire figured she was really late now. A petite black girl with a high bun and a stunning body, passed her by, walking in stiletto boots and headed for the room at the end. The girl left an impression on Claire as Claire felt like she had seen the most beautiful girl in her life. Claire suddenly was more eager to get into the room than anything. She needed to know who that girl was.

"Are you listening?" Cam asked. "I mean, did you hear anything I said?"

Claire shook her head and rolled her eyes, suddenly annoyed. "No, I didn't. I have to go." She said.

Cam blocked her path and said, "You're not late. That class always starts 15 minutes late. I know because I work here as a janitor," he informed her. "But, Claire don't say I never loved you. I did! I just fucked it up by sleeping with Sienna. I wanted to contact you to apologize—"

"But you never did." Claire called out his bluff.

"Would you just listen for a minute?" he snapped, anger and frustration swimming in his eyes. "I'm trying to make things right! I never thought I would run in to you today," he continued. "But, you're finally here after all my praying and shit. So I'll be damned if I let this chance go to waste." Cam looked at her deeply with passion that not even Tyler could replicate. "Let's start over. Fresh. _Please._ Forget about that guy. _"_

Just then, Claire's phone vibrated, and she looked down to see a twitter DM from Tyler.

 _It's over._

Claire stepped back in shock. She knew they were over as in terms they couldn't see each other that much anymore but she didn't know they were really done. She thought he would fight for her and stick it out. _How could he do this to her?_

"Claire." Cam said, looking worried.

Claire didn't say anything as she ran down the hall and away from him.

 _Her world really was crashing down._

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

After that terrible lunch, Dylan ditched her classes and decided to go home. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to OCD, at least not today because she was annoyed with the constant staring and whisper. It was even worse in first period when everyone in her class acted as if she was made of bubble wrap and prone to getting triggered. Even the teacher skipped over a part in their Literature reading because it mentioned suicide.

Fast forward twenty minutes where Dylan was seriously regretting not staying at school.

She sat at the granite countertop, playing Candy Crush while a rerun of Keeping Up with the Kardashians blared from the living room. It was the one where Kim lost her earrings in the ocean and started to have a breakdown about it. Dylan had put it on for the sole reason of annoying her mother who absolutely hated everything about the Kardashians.

Merri-Lee deserved it though. She started to neglect Dylan when Monday came around and forgot all about her. She wanted publicity and she had it, but it wasn't the kind she wanted. Merri-Lee's attempts to care was gone out the window and it didn't surprise Dylan one bit.

Shannon was the one to remind her to take her meds, eat, and talk to her therapists. If anything, she was more of a sister/mom than Ryan, Jaime, or Merri-Lee would be.

Dylan was upset she had judged Shannon.

"Dylan," Merri-Lee's voice boomed through the house. Dylan rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed and swiveled around on the barstool. Her mother was walking through the house with a sticky honey face mask and parading around almost naked with a lacy see-through robe concealing whatever dignity she had left. Shannon nipped closely on her heels like a lost puppy.

"Turn that mess off," She snapped at Shannon who scrambled to get the tv remote. "I told you we don't do the Kardashians in the house, Dylan." Merri-Lee shook her head.

"And why haven't you touched your food?" Merri-Lee asked. "Ferragamo made it for you and it's disrespectful to not eat it."

Dylan stared at the gross, greasy pile of cooked egg whites mixed with avocado. A food she hated. "Because it looks like and tastes like shit." She snapped at her mother.

Merri-Lee slapped her hardly across the arm. "Where are your manners? And I don't like it when you cuss." She said, trying so hard to be a disciplined parent.

"Geez," Dylan said and stared at the red handprint her mom left. "It's true, you can be pissed all you want."

She didn't expect a slap across her face next and stared at her mom in a daze. "You need to be respectful!" Merri-Lee yelled and for the first time in forever, Dylan was scared of her mom. "Just go to your room."

Dylan swallowed a big lump in her throat. Merri-Lee had hit her, something she never did and for the first time. She slid off the barstool slowly and walked out the kitchen. She could see Shannon hiding behind her phone in the foyer pretending she didn't hear it. S _o much for thinking you were different._

Dylan climbed up the stairs where the sight of Ferragamo at the top made her blood boil. "She's just trying to do what's best for you." he said as she passed by. "I told her she needs to be more disciplined and we don't want you to be fat." Dylan bit back her tongue from firing an insult. He must've told Merri-Lee to one up on Dylan because he was standing over the banister with a clear view of the kitchen.

Dylan didn't say anything and brushed past him. As much as she wanted to scream that he was the cause for everything shitty in her life, she decided against it. She started for her room when Jaime started yelling her name down the hall. Dylan sighed and turned around, just wanting to be left alone.

"What the fuck did you do with my curling iron?" Jaime asked her from across the hall. "Ryan's just broke and I can't find mines." She snapped. Half of her head was bone straight and the other was curly. "I didn't do shit," Dylan fired at her. "Ryan probably has yours somewhere and is just telling you I stole it. I never curl my hair."

Jaime stared her down while Ferragamo looked between the both of them.

"Whatever," Jaime snapped. She noticed Ferragamo standing at the banister and walked over to him. "Daddy," she said in such a weird way that made Dylan want to vomit. "Buy me a new curling iron, please."

Dylan arched an eyebrow wondering what kind of daughter-father dynamic was going on and shook her head. "Of course," Ferragamo said. "Anything for my princess."

Dylan tried not to vomit and went into her room. She laid down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She wanted to cry so bad after everything.

* * *

Dylan woke up in a cold sweat with a headache. She sat up, looking at her room that was nearly pitch black. The only light coming out was the sliver of orange from her blinds where the sun was setting. She looked over at her nightstand and saw it was 6:52 P.M.

All of today's events came flooding back to her and it made her feel sick.

She wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't. She just sat there tossing and turning until a knock startled her. "Go away Shannon, I don't care about my meds!" she yelled at the door. Dylan thought all was well until the door flew open and Cole stood in her doorway. Dylan couldn't say she was surprised.

"Ugh," she sighed. "What do you want? Close the door."

Cole closed the door walked over to where she was lying on the bed. He took a pack of Hot Tamales he must've smuggled in his jacket and laid them on her nightstand. Dylan didn't make any move towards it and looked up at him. "Wh _aaaaa_ t do you want?" she drawled.

"I want to apologize for kissing you," Cole muttered. "I'm grateful you didn't tell Kristen." He ran a hand through his hair, which made him look super sexy. "I hope you can forgive me."

Dylan suddenly felt devious and turned on for some reason. She knew he came here to apologize but now, she didn't care and wanted him. Screw cheating on Kristen. She was feeling some type of jealousy that Kristen got to have Cole but Dylan didn't. The universe messed that one up.

"Dylan?" Cole said her name innocently but sexy at the same time.

Dylan didn't say anything except pull him to her. She needed to feel something. She parted her lips against his, afraid he wouldn't reciprocate but he kissed her back intensely. They started out with innocent kissing that later fell into deep, passionate making out. Cole rolled onto Dylan's bed and she straddled him. She could hear him let out deep moans that turned her on even more. She pressed herself hard against his body and felt waves go through her. Cole held her hips and pulled her closer.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and couldn't stop from moaning every time he kissed her neck or grind into her.

Dylan pulled away, breathless, knowing they couldn't go farther.

"Damn." Cole murmured under his breath. "That was hot, I— I don't know what to say."

Regret and shame instantly came over Dylan and she scooted over to the other side of her bed. "I, I can't believe we did that." Dylan said in disbelief. "It's just that. Kristen."

She wasn't thinking that a couple minutes ago.

Cole sat back in shock as he realized what had just happened and that he had just cheated on his longtime girlfriend. "Maybe I'm drunk." He said, quickly trying to justify it. "Mistakes happen."

"I just felt jealous when I heard about what you gave Kristen and what you guys did," Dylan admitted. "I missed that. I wanted to feel that with someone. I wanted to feel it with _you_."

Cole nodded that he understood. "Yeah, I mean we did have something going on. But wow, we can't tell anyone. Can we keep this a secret?"

 _"Deal."_

* * *

 **Massie**

* * *

"Okay here I go," Massie told herself as she jumped out her car, Kendra had given her back. Today, was her second day of being Johanna Kensington-Folger's assistant. It would've been her third but Johanna had a country club emergency to attend to—probably Lily Hargrave spotted talking to an A-list celeb—and allowed Massie a day off. But now, Massie was back at it again and hoping it would be more tolerable than her first day.

She walked up the pathway and rang the doorbell. After a minute, there was no answer and she pressed the doorbell again. No one came to the door and Massie sighed. She shrugged and opened the heavy door, half-expecting for security alarms to start blaring and someone to come running at her, but the foyer was empty.

Massie closed the door and stepped inside. It was eerily quiet with the only sound coming from her careful footsteps. She had no idea where Johanna was or what she was supposed to be doing, so she stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to come around.

She walked over to a mirror beneath a chandelier and checked out her outfit. She didn't want to be humiliated again and had opted for a classy RL pink polo, one of her mother's white tennis skirts, a Tiffany charm bracelet, a small tote bag, and Steven Madden sandals. Massie looked like one of those preppy girls who interned under the hottest summer socialites in the Hamptons.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ana appeared behind Massie. Massie whipped around, opened her mouth to reply but Ana started to drag her past the corridor.

"You must not want Johanna to like you." She sighed. They walked into the living room that was overly clean with no dust in sight as if it was used only for a prop.

"In my defense," Massie said, trying not to trip over a leather ottoman. "I didn't get a text or anything, so I didn't know what to do."

Ana didn't say anything and walked over to glass sliding doors that adorned the other side of the living room. Outside, Massie could see Johanna and five other women lounging by an infinity pool. Massie's heart catapulted out of her chest when Ana dragged her outside. She could already tell she was going to make a fool of herself.

Ana and Massie stopped near the glass table where the elites were all eating triangular shaped sandwiches and sipping on cucumber water.

"Maysie?" Johanna peered down her sunglasses at her. "I told you not to be late! And don't even make up some excuse for why you weren't here." She said with an attitude. Massie resisted the urge to talk back at her but stared at the pebbles under her feet.

"Ugh, sit." Johanna told her. There were no other seats so Massie sat on the ledge of the hot tub.

"Ana, get her a seat!" Johanna huffed and Anna hurriedly dragged an outdoor ottoman over the table. Massie thanked her and sat down on the ottoman where the table nearly touched her chin.

The other women that were from the country club, stared at her blankly as if she had sat at the wrong table. "This is my new assistant, May-sie," Johanna introduced her. "Kendra Block's daughter." She added and realization dawned on the women's face as they said hello and trilled all about how much they loved Kendra Block.

Massie gave them a polite smile even though she hated them all with a burning, fiery passion. They sometimes made Kendra's life a living hell—telling her they saw a dress she wore at the charity gala at the thrift store, excluding her from conversations, and making sure she wasn't able to meet Yolanda Hadid when she stopped by the country club a few months ago. She had no idea why her mother endured it or how she did it.

"So," said a lady with pale skin and long, platinum blonde hair, Massie recognized as Jacquelyn York, "How is Kendra?" she squinted her eyes, waiting for Massie to tell-all. The other women leaned in forward and Massie could tell they wanted to dish out something major about her mother.

They all knew how much teenagers hated their mothers at times and would always complain to someone about it. That's why Massie had friends and not grown ass women who couldn't figure out what to do except breathe, sleep, and dress the way their husbands wanted them to.

"She's good," Massie yawned, leaving it at that. The women all backed off once they realized Massie wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Well," Cindy Richie piped up next to her. "That's good, I don't always talk to her but I hope she's doing well."

Massie wanted to call bullshit but didn't say anything. The table fell into an awkward silence until Jacquelyn started to talk about Lily Hargrave and how they were going behind their beloved leaders back to meet up.

Massie rolled her eyes and looked at the time. She still had 2 hours left.

"May-sie," Johanna turned to her and Massie straightened up. "I need you to run in and do something for me," she whispered, staring at Deirdre Collins and the Pomeranian she had brought with her.

"I need you to go to the closet in the foyer," she turned her back so no one would hear her. "Deirde's purse is in there, it's an old Louis Vuitton with a red lipstick stain on it. She has a diamond necklace that was Cindy's, but Cindy's husband gave it to Deirdre because they're having an affair. I need you to have the necklace spilling out Deirdre's bag so Cindy will notice it. Also, can you write "The truth will always come out no matter what" on Jacquelyn's white purse. She thinks I don't know her secret. But, take care of that for me please." She shooed her away.

Massie looked at Ana who was giving her a look that said "do it". She excused herself to go take care of a doctor's phone call for Johanna and rushed inside the house. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but it was all for money. It made her realize how catty women could be, even if their late 30s, but Massie would be lying, if she said she didn't want to dish out some revenge and start drama.

Massie tiptoed into the closet and closed the door. She turned on the light and stared at the designer bags on the floor. She roamed through Deirdre's purse until she found the necklace and draped it over the side of her bag. Next, she went through Jacquelyn's purse and took out a red Mac lipstick. She felt like someone was going to walk into the closet at any minute as she scrawled the sentence in cursive on the front of bag. Massie capped the lipstick and ran out the closet. She didn't see where she was going and ran straight into Kendall.

"I didn't know Massie Block carried out orders from my mother," Kendall laughed. Massie blanched, hoping she didn't look too guilty and said, "I'm just doing this for money, FYI. I would never do it, if I wasn't getting paid". She set the record straight.

Kendall lowered his eyes and looked her up and down in a way that made her shudder. "You do seem like a person that would do anything for money." He said.

Massie scoffed. She was hurt. "Excuse me, I still have my dignity intact!" she snapped at him. Kendall laughed and said, "It was a joke,"

Massie blushed and stared down at her legs. She felt something weird inside her and tried not to entertain it. She was seeing Landon tonight.

"Don't fret," Kendall wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took her upstairs. "I understand, but those women are bitches."

Massie snorted and said, "Tell me about it." When she realized, they were going to Kendall's room, she ducked under his arm and glared at him. "I don't know what you're doing but I have a boyfriend and I have work to get back to." She crossed her arms.

"Aw, you're so cute," Kendall laughed. "But I'm not hitting on you or anything. I know it may seem that way, but wow I'm flattered." He walked into his room and Massie felt compelled to follow for some reason.

He jumped on his bed. "We're just friends Massie, just friends." He clarified but the way he looked her up and down stated otherwise.

And so did the weird feeling in Massie.

Massie felt so tired when she pulled into the driveway. She was glad she had left Kendall's room before he got too creepy.

She couldn't bear being in that house anymore and luckily Johanna let her leave early or else Massie would've passed out, but a part of her wanted to know what drama went down between Deirdre and Cindy. She told herself she didn't care but desperately wanted to know if Cindy clawed Deirdre's eyes out with her Louboutin. It was whatever though, Johanna would probably dish it all tomorrow.

Right now, Massie just needed a break to lie down and rejuvenate herself.

Speaking of breaks, Massie looked over to see Landon's car in the driveway and her heart started to beat nervously. She had forgotten that her boyfriend was coming over to talk. That's what Massie had anticipated but she wanted to go further with Landon too.

She walked inside, closed the door and went to the living room. Landon sat there on the couch, looking hot in his ripped jeans and bomber jacket. He was talking to Inez who was laughing at something he had said. They both stood when they saw Massie standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Landon said blandly. Massie was overcome with feelings to kiss him but just said hey back as nonchalantly as she could.

Inez excused herself to work on whatever task awaited her but Massie stopped her. "We're going upstairs to my room." She told hrt. Landon was only allowed in Massie's room on certain occasions per her parent's request, but Inez would let him come over sometimes when Massie's parents were gone. She nodded and saw to her task.

"Inez will look out for us," she told Landon and led the way up the stairs and to her room.

She moved her giant textbook from off her queen-sized bed and dove under the black and white duvet. Landon looked around as if something had changed since the last time had been in here. "Get in bed," she rolled her eyes and patted the pillow next to her.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about someone coming in," he took off his shoes and practically jumped inside the bed, "Hey, did you get a new blanket or whatever it's called?"

Massie held in her laughter. "No, it's been the same since the last time you saw it," she turned in bed to face him. "But, um, we should talk." Massie dreaded talking about it even if it everything was going to be alright it just made her anxious at times.

"Yeah," Landon looked up at the ceiling. "I'm really sorry, I just felt hurt you didn't trust me. I-" He apologized but Massie stopped him. "I forgive you, but will you forgive me?"

Landon gave her a kiss which meant he did forgive her.

"Let's move on," Massie said. "This was just one setback, nothing more to say." She paused for a couple of seconds and debated whether to make a move or not, but her body decided for her as she started to kiss him.

Landon's hand softly made his way to the back of her neck. He pulled her closer to him and Massie wrapped one arm around his neck. She practically melted into him. "By any chance," she took a pause for breath. "Do you have condoms?"

Landon looked at her in surprise and nodded. "Yeah," he said in shock. "They're in my wallet. Are you trying to..."

Massie nodded.

Of course, that was fine with Landon. He pulled Massie on top of her and his hands started to caress all over her body. Massie started to kiss him more passionately as she felt something, um, poke her down below. Landon lifted her arms up so he could whip off her shirt. "You're so beautiful," he said, kissing her chest. Massie blushed and gave him a smile.

The foreplay intensified until it was time for them to do it. Massie tried to unzip his jeans but the zipper got stuck. "Ugh," Massie groaned, tugging on it hard. "Come on." She got frustrated and tears welled in her eyes.

"Massie?" Landon said, trying to help her. "It's okay."

Massie pushed his hands away and kept trying to pull it down. "Stop, let me do this." She huffed as tears started to spill over. Landon said her name again and Massie went berserk. "Just let me do this! Just let me show you how much I love you!" she snapped.

Landon pulled up his pants. "Hey, hey, hey," he soothed her. "It's alright, don't cry. We don't have to do it." He pulled her head into his chest as Massie sobbed all over his shirt. "I just," she cried, "thought you would leave me if we didn't do it soon. Everyone I know has done it and I felt left out and wanted to experience it too. I thought if we would have sex too you would see how much I love you."

Landon looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. "That's why you wanted to do it? Because everyone else had done it and you never had? Massie, that's stupid. You don't have to feel the need to if you don't want to." He told her but Masie kept crying. "Sex is not the only thing you can do to show a person you love them, you know?"

Massie wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm just afraid you'll leave me." She admitted. Landon knew she had abandonment issues but never brought it up so Massie just kept it inside her.

"No," Landon kissed the top of her head. "I love you. I always will. I'll love you forever."

"I love you too." She said,

A flash of Kendall's face crawled through her vision but she forced it away. She looked up at Landon and smiled. Massie loved him.

Or at least she thinks she does.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kristen**

* * *

Two days later, the sentence was still running through Kristen's head. Gavin divorcing his wife, so they could run away? She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or petrified that her high school history teacher would take such a risk.

But it wasn't that big of a deal, right?

That's what she kept telling herself as she grappled with her feelings for not only Gavin but Cole. She loved them both equally but the thought of ghosting Cole and leaving him in Westchester made her sick. She couldn't think about him being on the arm of some upgraded C-list bitch that was prettier than her. It was selfish of her and she really didn't have the nerve to be upset when she was the one cheating, but she still cared for Cole somewhat.

Kristen walked into history class just as the bell rung. She took her usual seat on the left side and opened her textbook to a page about the Civil War and pretended to be interested in it as Gavin walked in.

"So I'm starting this class off by giving everyone the papers they turned in," Gavin said, picking up a stack of essays. Kristen wasn't even nervous as he went down the row and put everyone's papers face down. She always turned in history assignments or essays that she found on the Internet and Gavin would give her an A no matter the circumstances. Kristen gave him a quick smirk when he smacked her paper down.

Kristen flipped hers over with confidence but was shocked when she saw a F scrawled in blue ink on the front. "This has to be a mistake." She snapped. Gavin had never given her a F.

"Well," Alexa Smith said in front of her. "Not all of us can sleep with the teacher and get As."

Kristen blanched and leaned forward. "What did you say?" she asked. Alexa looked at her weird and said, "Not everyone can get A's all time." She blinked at Kristen like she was crazy.

Kristen didn't say anything and slapped her paper down. Gavin avoided the glare she was giving him and started on a lecture for the new chapter. The whole entire class period, Kristen tried her best to capture his attention.

When the bell rung, she jumped up frustratingly and rushed to his desk, but a teacher came in and told him Ella was waiting in his office. Kristen swallowed a bout of jealousy as he looked relieved to leave. It wouldn't stop Kristen from confronting him though.

She waited ten minutes in the hall, skipping lunch and ran to the office wing. She passed the receptionist, making some absurd story about Gavin and creeped near his office. Gavin stood outside his door with his wife Ella, a Taylor Hill lookalike. Kristen wasn't sure what was being said and tilted her head to the side.

"….talking to a woman up here!" Ella exclaimed angrily. "Are you really flirting with teachers up here?" she asked. Kristen pretended an arrow didn't go right through her heart as Ella accused him of being too friendly with one of the teachers. She wondered if Gavin made any other girls feel special too, but even if he did, he still liked Kristen the most.

"I can't say "Hey Nicole, red looks good on you" without it meaning something?" Gavin questioned her. There were two teachers at BOCD that had the name Nicole—but Kristen guessed he was talking about the model looking one and not the older teacher. "No," Ella snapped. "You can't. It opens up the door for other things." She threw her hands up in frustration. "Do you even care?"

Gavin took a sip from the coffee mug in his hand. "I do, but Ella, the relationship isn't all that anymore," he admitted. "We've only slept together a handful of times. Hell, like two times a year. I can't keep going on like this."

Ella straightened up and started to rub her belly. "You should've thought about that before you got me pregnant. I'll be damned if you divorce me!" she stomped away and passed Kristen who held down her head.

She was in shock! Gavin didn't tell her that one.

Kristen waited until Ella was safely out the office and ambushed Gavin who was still outside of his office. "Jesus!" he jumped up, spilling his coffee on his navy tie. "Aw, fuck." He looked around and ushered Kristen into his office. Gavin closed the door and went over to his desk to find a towel.

"Um, so, what the fuck?!" Kristen shouted. "You didn't tell me Ella was pregnant! Then you're thinking about divorcing her and running away with me. The award for #1 Deadbeat Dad of the Year goes to you."

Gavin dabbed a towel on his tie. "We can't continue this," he told her. "I thought you would know since we haven't talked since two days ago. When I got home, I realized I made a mistake."

Kristen didn't buy it. "Why go through all that trouble?" she asked, dumbfounded. She felt anger and betrayal when she realized Gavin was choosing Ella over her. "Why tell me you want to run off then retract the statement?! It's not fucking right, we're supposed to be together!" she snapped. Gavin gave her a look that said be quiet but Kristen was done.

She walked out of his office on the verge of tears. She would always get picked second no matter what.

* * *

Kristen looked over her shoulder as she walked into Jamba Juice. She was supposed to be at home right now but her and the girls, not TPC, planned to meet up after school. That's why Kristen had to be a little more careful now because she never knew if her mom or one of her nosy friends would pop out of nowhere. She took of the sunglasses she was wearing and ran into the juice bar. All her friends were already seated at a table with five barstools near the window, sipping on their smoothies and talking.

She walked over to the table and put down her purse. "Ugh, I'm slumped," she said, taking a seat and sipping the smoothie she told Mia to order. "What about you guys?" she asked. The girls looked at her the same way they did at lunch two days ago but Kristen just passed it off for them still being a little upset with the tantrum she threw. Kristen sent them various apology texts and of course they forgave her, but she still had no idea why they were acting weird.

"Can you guys stop acting like I'm an outcast in my own group?" Kristen said in an annoyed tone.

Carmen poked at her smoothie. "We've forgiven you of course, but it's not about that." She said. A surge went through Kristen's heart and she confusingly asked, "Well what's it about?" She had no idea why but she felt really unnerved.

Heather gave Carmen a warning glare and quickly said, "What she means is that we feel you're forgetting about us and we've been discussing it. Do you still want to be in a clique with us? I mean you're back with your old friends or whatever."

Kristen slightly relaxed, because for a minute she thought they had found out her secret. "Of course!" she replied. "I mean we weren't ever supposed to be a clique but I found you guys and I couldn't be more thankful. The Pretty Committee just wanted to reconnect briefly, you know?"

Mia, Carmen, and Meena nodded while Heather looked out the window dubiously.

"See," Carmen shook her head. "Now, we can stop excluding her to see if she really cares like you said Meena!" From across the table, Meena blanched and gave Carmen a "thanks a lot" look. Kristen suspiciously narrowed her eyes at Meena but she would deal with her later. She just wanted to know why Heather looked as if something bothered her.

"Heather?" Kristen cocked an eyebrow.

Without warning, Heather spat her smoothie out on the floor and shouted, "I can't keep it any longer! I know you're sleeping with Mr. Gavin!" she blurted out.

Kristen's mouth went dry, her palms went clammy, and a cold sweat broke out on her back. Was this actually happening now? She looked at the girls faces who all stared at her in shock and realized she wasn't living in a nightmare. This was all real. Kristen's secret had been revealed. She could barely speak as she heard white noise all around her and the girls trying to get her attention.

"H _ooooooo_ king up?" Mia said from beside her. Everything was exaggerated in Kristen's mind so it all came out jumbled and slow. The other girls were the same with an array of emotions playing on their faces.

Kristen snapped out of her mind. "No, it's not what you think!" she yelled harshly. The girls looked at her as if she was a slut and didn't know what to say.

"You told me on the phone!" Heather boomed from across the table.

Kristen stood up and pointed her finger in Heather's face. She would do anything to keep this a secret, even if meant lying. "Fuck you, Heather! You're starting drama. I say a lot of things when I'm drunk. I said I would fuck Mr. Gavin if I could but you're lying. I'm not sleeping with him. Why talk about me when you're sleeping with a married man and you can't say I don't have any receipts because I do!" Kristen fired back, turning the tables. The girls all gasped while Heather stood there in shock.

Kristen took out her phone and instantly scrolled through her text thread with Heather. Heather had admitted to Kristen a long time back she was seeing a married man for money.

There were pictures of Heather kissing an older man, notorious for his charitable acts, Fabian Rollins. Another one, with Fabian holding her waist and kissing her neck. The next one was a secret video of Fabian telling Heather how much he loved her and how he hated Deirdre, Westchester's most famous elite.

Kristen felt bad as Heather busted into tears but she would do anything to keep Gavin and her a secret, even if it meant telling your friends business they trusted you with.

"So," Kristen locked her phone and slid it back into her purse. "Who do you girls believe? She was starting shit for no reason because she thinks I don't know she wants to be alpha." Kristen picked up her smoothie. "Choose who you want to believe but remember who has their morals in check. You come at me, I come at you harder."

She left the girls all shaken and Heather crying but she didn't care.

You don't try to expose Kristen Gregory like that.

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

"Yeah, okay, thank you," Alicia said. She hung up the phone and placed it on her desk. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, feeling so frustrated her head was hurting and spinning. She had ads ripped from the newspaper, homework splayed around, and papers that stated the starting wage for jobs all on her messy desk.

She was supposed to be looking at her psychology homework but instead she was searching for jobs. She had gotten fired from her restaurant job a long time ago due to her bad rep and desperately needed to find another one. She remembered Nadia was kicking her out after graduation with nothing except her clothes and the stuff Alicia had bought with her own money. Graduation was almost a couple of weeks away and Alicia needed to find a job ASAP.

So far, her efforts weren't successful.

Alicia called a whole bunch of clothing stores, but most of them weren't hiring or just needed someone to hire for part time. Alicia was one rejection away from calling the adult store near the secret part of downtown Westchester to apply for a job.

The roommate situation was a different thing; she had no idea why she chose to look for roommates on Craigslist. The requirements were so stupid. She found one poster with a myriad of requirements such as: FEMALE PLEASE. WHITE OR ASIAN. CAN'T HAVE ANY PETS, ONLY GOLDFISH ARE ALLOWED. NO LOUD MUSIC. MUST CLEAN THE HOUSE WHEN IM GONE FOR WORK. MUST NOT BE UP PAST 1 AM.

Needless to say, Alicia gave up on that boat. She didn't know what to do but she would find a way.

Her bedroom door opened right then and Len poked his head in. "Hey, princess, can we talk?" he asked. Alicia sighed and he took that as an answer to come in. He sat on her bed and Alicia turned to face him. She was pissed with him too for allowing Nadia to let her run her own daughter out like this.

"Yes dad?" Alicia said, crossing her arms. "I'm busy trying to find a job and somewhere to live."

Len's lips went into a straight line when Alicia called him out. "Yes, I know," he said, "But I just wanted to tell you that you could drop that stuff." He brushed a piece of lint off the blazer of his suit he was never seen without.

"Why?" Alicia cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I definitely want you to keep looking for a job, but don't worry about that until graduation," Len told her, "I'm thinking about how Nadia wants to kick you out but I disagree with that. We had an argument about it the other night. But I'm telling you, you can stay here as long as you want."

Alicia's heart surged with gratitude as a big weight was lifted off her chest. "Really?" she asked, a smile already forming on her lips.

"Yes," Len said, but Alicia knew there was a catch. "I'm thinking about divorcing you mother."

Alicia wanted to feel bad but for some reason she didn't. The way Nadia treated her was as if she was a stranger. "Yes," Len continued. "Divorce. I don't like the way she's been treating you or me. There's other circumstances as well." He told her. "I'm thinking about giving her the house and me and you move somewhere else."

Alicia was happy to hear this, but at the same time she was upset. Len allowed Nadia to treat her like shit for so long and it only clicked that it wasn't right when she started to be rude to him too. "So, you let her get away with treating me badly?" she asked, turning back to her desk.

"No," Len rose up. "I was upset with you for a while and didn't think there was anything wrong with it. I'm sorry.".

Len looked over her shoulder. "Are you looking at homework?" he asked. Alicia gritted her teeth and massaged her throbbing temples. "Yes, dad, it's psych. I'm trying to finish it for next Tuesday."

Her father laughed and closed the textbook. "Go have fun, you have all weekend, mi amor," he started for the door. "Make it worthwhile," he paused, "But dear, I love you and I sincerely hope you can forgive me."

Alicia rolled her eyes when the door closed and stared at her phone on the bed. Maybe she should have fun at least and stop worrying. She remembered Josh telling her he was having a party, so why not go over there?

She grabbed her phone and texted Josh that she was coming to his party. She didn't wait for his reply and threw on some acceptable party clothes before heading over.

* * *

Alicia walked into the party, feeling slightly nervous. She was so used to going out with friends that it felt weird going somewhere solo. She would end up as a wallflower, staring at everyone else having fun, assuming that Josh wanted to hang out with his buddies. She had her turned her phone off, so she didn't know if he texted her or not.

Alicia looked around the party to see if she knew anyone. Mostly everyone was unfamiliar faces, people she would never talk to or kids from other schools. She hated to say but it was a kind of a lame party. There was only a couple of alcohol bottles and the music kept switching between pop and rap.

She sighed and went to get a cup of punch but ran into Dylan. Alicia gave her a friendly smile but Dylan rolled her eyes at her. "Can we talk?" Alicia asked. Dylan just shouldered her and headed for a 7 Minutes in Heaven game going on in the living room. Alicia shrugged, silently commending herself for reaching out to the girl she knew hated her guts.

She walked over to the kitchen about to pour herself a punch when someone put a cup into her hand. Alicia looked up and saw Josh hovering over her. "Hey, you," she said, giving him a kiss on the lips. Josh didn't return it, looking as if he was embarrassed to see her and said, "Did you get my text?" he tried to grab her ass.

Alicia swiped his hand away. "No," she put down the cup. "What did it say?"

A couple of people were staring at them wondering what was going on. Some Briarwood boys humped the air madly and girls stared at Alicia dripping with envy. Josh blushed a cherry red and took Alicia's arm. He led her outside to the backdoor patio where there was two girls smoking weed on a lounge chair. He went around the house and stopped at a backdoor shed.

Alicia wondered what he was up to but she knew when he pulled her close and tried to kiss her neck. She pushed him away and said, "Were you embarrassed to be seen with me in there?"

Josh didn't say anything and buried his face into her neck. "You smell good."

She pushed him away again and demanded to know. Josh sighed and said, "Yes, Alicia things are still awkward. What would people say if we were a couple again?" he laughed.

Alicia looked up at the night sky with its' glowing stars. "Why did I even come?" she mumbled. J

osh took a swig from the bottle he had in his hand and said, "I thought you came because you wanted to do it. My text said DTF with a question mark."

Alicia was suddenly pissed when she realized he was just using her as a booty call. "Fucking forget it," she snapped, walking back towards the house. Josh told her to wait but she kept walking anyway. She knew her and Josh were having a friends with benefit relationship right now, but he didn't have one inkling of feeling for her? She was wrong to engage in sex with him and think it would change shit but it wouldn't.

Alicia walked back inside where people were snickering, asking if she gave Josh head. She gave them the finger and ran out to her car.

Once Alice was inside, she started to scream in her car and hit the steering wheel frantically.

Why did the universe never let things work out in her favor?

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

Dylan was practically bored out of her mind on a Friday night. There were no good movies on, she had no friends, and had finished all her homework for the next week. She thought about ordering pizza but the whole house was criticizing her weight as it is, so she just ate a bag of snap peas she found hidden in her snack stash in the closet.

She was halfway through with the bag when she decided she was thirsty and needed to go out for a drink of water. She was leaving her room but stopped short when she saw Jaime and Ferragamo in the hall.

"…We can go out and buy you new jewelry soon," Ferragamo said to Jaime.

Earlier, Ryan destroyed a whole bunch of Jaime's favorite jewelry after Jaime blatantly admitted at the dinner table she would fuck Ryan's boyfriend.

"Promise?" Jaime asked. He nodded, and Jaime reached up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Dylan felt skived out and slowly retreated back into her room and closed the door. That was enough for today.

She thought about seeing what was on Netflix but that wasn't an option when someone rapped on her door real hardly. Dylan jumped up, expecting it to be Ryan crying about Ferragamo taking Jaime's side, but it was Shannon. It was nine and she was still dressed in her tight pencil skirt and peplum shirt. "Merri-Lee wants you in her room. It's an emergency!" Shannon told her.

Dylan rolled her eyes. Emergencies to Merri-Lee was picking out a nail color that didn't clash with one of her gowns or deciding if silver or gold is better. She followed Shannon to another hall where the master bedroom was. The French double doors were open and Merri-Lee was laid on the bed in a silk robe with tears down in her face.

Dylan awkwardly stood beside her mom until she patted the pillow next to her. "Oh, Dylan," Merri-Lee cried, mascara running down her face. "Uh, yes?" Dylan asked, wondering what the fuck was going on. "Am I…" Merri-Lee bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. "Am I fat?"

Dylan stared at her mother for a minute, baffled she was acting like a teenage girl.

"Geez mom, no," Dylan shook her head. "You're like a size 4."

Shannon went around to the other side of bed. She put a reassuring hand on Merri-Lee's back and said, "Ma'am I don't think you're fat."

Merri-Lee whipped around to look at her. "Just leave Shannon, go do my taxes or something." She snapped. Shannon opened her mouth but Merri-Lee gave her a pressing glare and she disappeared.

Merri-Lee turned back around. "Ferragamo said I was putting on weight!" she exclaimed.

Anger went through Dylan as she realized Ferragamo was starting to demean her mother. Even though they didn't get along at all, she wouldn't let anyone disrespect her mother. "Mom, that's ridiculous. He's fucking ridiculous. You're skinny. He's just saying that so you'll eat his crap. Don't you see?" Dylan shook her head. "Why haven't you dumped him? He's starting to make you feel bad?! It's so disrespectful!"

Merri-Lee shrugged her shoulders and hung her head down low. "He's right," she said, "I am getting fat. I've been eating too much. He doesn't mean it in a bad way, but darling, I can't be your size, it's just no—"

Dylan realized she had heard enough. She was trying to help her mother but what did she do? Praise Ferragamo after he vilified her, won't admit he's plain disrespectful, and insults Dylan in the process. She was done. "Well, thanks mom," she snapped. "I hate you too!" Merri-Lee started to yell wait but Dylan ran to her room. She grabbed her keys and raced for her car outside.

Why did she live in this toxic environment? Her own mother admitted she's biased to her ugly, fat-shaming boyfriend instead of her own daughter! How did that work? That was enough to make Dylan tick.

She started to drive in her car with nowhere in particular to go but remembered Josh was having a party. Maybe she could drink or smoke a little and get her mind off things.

* * *

Dylan chugged a can of Sprite while standing near Josh's kitchen table. Some guy was trying to do a keg stand but failing miserably at it. When he threw up and vomit splattered all on the floor, she relocated to the lounge area where people were getting high. The smoke started to bother her and her mind felt hazy. She went outside on the patio, but some guy came up to her and asked if she wanted a one-night stand.

Dylan had no idea what to do at the point and stood near the foyer. This was a totally lame ass party with no BOCD students or hot guys in the vicinity. It should be known that Josh Hotz can't throw a party to save his ass. She thought about leaving after forty minutes of moving around, but heard a voice in the living room say, "Last call for anyone that wants to play 7 Minutes in Heaven!" Dylan figured she needed a little something to do and headed for the living room.

She was walking when Alicia accidentally slammed into her. Dylan deadpanned at her, one step away from hitting her. "Can we talk?" Alicia asked and tried to give her a smile. Dylan shouldered her and headed for the living room.

She didn't want to get anymore; she just wanted to have fun. She walked into the living room where a couple people sat in a circle like a cult gathering or something. Dylan saw Cole the same time he saw her and she tried not to look too happy or anything to see him. She sat across from him and smiled.

"Okay, let's get it on!" a guy whooped. Cole whispered something into his ear and he nodded. The guy chose two girls to go into a closet first. 7 minutes later, they both looked frazzled which made all the guys whoop and holler. They cheered even louder when they both went hand in hand upstairs. Dylan rolled her eyes and wondered who was next.

"Hmm," the guy pointed at Dylan and her heart did a little beat. She hoped she wouldn't be paired up with a girl or the guy sitting next to Cole that was eating his boogers. "You and my boy Cole over here! Seven minutes, get at it!" he yelled. Dylan tried not to smile when she realized Cole must've told the guy to hook them up with each other.

"The closet's about to get hotter!" Dylan exclaimed and flashed her boobs for everyone to see. The girls rolled their eyes while the guys nodded their heads in excitement. "Lucky bastard!" someone called out to Cole when they walked to the closet across the hall.

They went inside the closet and Dylan closed the door where they were in total darkness.

Dylan could feel his breath lingering on her neck and she couldn't help herself. She grabbed his collar and pressed herself into him. He started to grab her ass as they skipped straight to making out.

Dylan could feel everything unravel between them. There was so much tension between them it was crazy. Cole slammed her against the wall in the closet. Dylan started to unbuckle his pants and felt through his boxers. "Fuck seven minutes," she said, kissing him more hungrily while trying to tug down his boxers. He slipped them back up and said, "Fuck, I don't have a condom and we can't do this, not right here or anywhere.

"God, shut up." Dylan said. Right now, Cole just wanted her. That's all that matter. She licked his lips and kissed his neck, indicating how much she wanted him. He let out a sexy moan and placed his hand near Dylan. He started to move it up and down in a way that made Dylan moan. She couldn't help it as let out a loud one and he clamped a hand over her mouth. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

Just as they were about to go at it again, the door flew open and a rush of cold air seeped inside. "Seven minutes up!" some guy barked from the other side. "Damn," he looked at Cole with his pants dragging down his ankles. "You guys must've really did some shit." Cole blushed while everyone asked him what went down.

Dylan wiped her mouth and gave Cole a flirty smile. "Next time," she laughed, "You're so fucking me." She walked out there with guys applauding her and feeling as if she had regained her confidence.

Maybe Dylan was back and she was more confident.


	9. Chapter 9

**Massie**

* * *

Massie paced the halls with Amber feeling a little bit more confident and fearless than usual. She had no idea why but she just felt happy. She was back on track with her boyfriend, she was graduating soon, and wasn't as depressed as she usually was. She knew the thoughts were still at the back, lingering in her mind but for right now she just wanted to be happy.

"Omg," Massie said to Amber when they passed by Idina's locker. She was crying while Bella was fixing her makeup. "I think Chris Plovert finally stood up for himself and dumped her. I mean she was cheating on him."

Amber nodded, looking uninterested in the conversation while she scrolled down her twitter timeline. "Ha, that's funny," she laughed at something on her phone.

Massie rolled her eyes, "A? Can we have one conversation that doesn't have you on your phone constantly?" she asked. Amber rolled her eyes and continued to look at her phone until Massie snatched it away from her.

"So Lan—" Massie started to give Amber the details with Landon but Amber abruptly cut her off. She took her phone back from Massie and slid it in her pocket.

"Enough of that, I want to talk about Kendall Kensington hitting on you," she said, "Do you know how many girls in the Westchester area would dream of being you?"

They walked into the cafeteria and sat at their usual table. Massie settled into her chair while Amber made a big show of whipping off her sunglasses and dumping her designer tote on the table. She had nearly every guys attention in the vicinity as she bent over in a short, taupe-colored skintight dress and seductively sat down. Massie rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

"Well," Amber pressed on. "Are you going to talk to Kendall again?"

Massie looked around the table. Tori and Marina were in the lunch line and probably wouldn't be at their table for another ten minutes thankfully.

Massie's stomach turned as she thought about taking out her lunch but was too anxious. She needed to get something off her chest and knew she could trust Amber. "Okay, so," she whispered to Amber. "I keep having thoughts about him…."

Amber pulled the faux fur vest only she would be wearing in 90 degree weather, tightly against her and rapidly nodded. "Go on." She said.

Massie sighed. "Well, when I made out with Landon, Kendall kept popping up in my head and I feel so bad." She said.

Amber cocked an eyebrow and a small smile started to creep on her face. "You like him." She teased.

Massie blushed and tried to not entertain the thought. "No, I have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

Amber shook her head and laughed. "Landon is a boyfriend not a husband." She told Massie. "I would do anything to be with Kendall! So you're lucky, Massie. You have a chance and it's up to you to take it."

Just then, Tori and Marina walked up to the table earlier than expected. They hugged Amber and squished two chairs between Massie and Amber. " _OH. MY. GOD_ ," Tori said, "I literally wrestled these last three Voss waters out of Hayley's hand." She put one bottle in front of her, Marina, and Amber. It was obvious they had nothing for Massie.

Massie started to prepare for being the ignored the whole lunch period and sighed.

She looked over at Amber who gave her an apologetic smirk. She stood up, walked over to Massie and for a minute she thought Amber was coming to apologize for her friends but she handed Massie her phone. "Hey, can you take a photo of us?" Amber asked. "Me, Tori, and Marina."

Massie's heart fell down to the bottom of her chest but she nodded. Friends do stuff for their friends like this, right?

"I'm so glad we decided to wear black and white today!" Marina exclaimed while trying to find a pose. Massie looked at their outfits and sure enough, all of them were just dressed in black and white, from head to toe. She looked over at Amber again who murmured a sorry for not passing the memo on. Massie pretend it didn't bother her and snapped a couple pictures of the girls.

Once she was done, Amber came to collect her phone and said, "Hey, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you."

Massie just nodded and sat down.

She took out her lunch and ate in silence. Only then did she pay attention to the other girls' conversation when Amber mentioned Kendall and Massie in the same sentence. "What?" Massie whipped around. Amber was deep into the story about Kendall and Massie and how she wanted them to hook up. "Amber, really?" Massie said, her annoyance flaring up. It was only supposed to between her and them.

"What?" Amber played dumbfounded. "They have a right to know to! But like, you need to jump on that. The Folgers are dumb rich." She said. "Right, girls?" Tori and Marina nodded their heads in agreement.

Massie shook her head. "I'm not going to cheat!" she snapped. "I love Landon." She couldn't believe that Amber would really suggest that. Amber, Tori, and Marina laughed at Massie's reaction.

"Yeah, sure," Amber said, "I mean you're already having daydreams about him. Next you'll have wet dreams and at that point, you should just break up with Landon. I'm just stating facts, Mass." She flipped her long hair, signaling that the conversation was over but it was far from it.

Massie bristled and said, "Oh that might've worked for you Amber, but not for me. You're so far up other people asses about what they're doing that I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason why Matt broke up with you."

Amber turned to Massie, silently daring her to continue and Massie did. "You're selfish and a serial cheater. That's why you want other people to be like you because you feel so bad for yourself," Massie snapped. "So, no I won't cheat on Landon!"

Half of the neighboring tables looked over at the commotion.

Had Massie Block finally _snapped_?

"Omg, no she did not!" Tori gasped.

Amber furrowed her brows and stood up with her hands on her hip. "Why the fuck are you acting like a bitch? I'm just trying to help." She replied, genuinely confused on why Massie was acting out of character.

Massie grabbed her things and sighed, "It's whatever, forget about it," She suddenly felt like she was crossing the line and backpedaled. "I didn't mean that, I was just annoyed a little bit. I'll just see you tomorrow at my house."

In two long strides, Amber grabbed Massie's wrist and twisted her around. "You can't take back that shit!" she snapped. "Say it with your chest, Massie." She crossed her arms. Nearly, everyone was staring at them as they sensed a fight was about to happen. Massie's anxiety was skyrocketing and she needed to leave. She pushed past Amber but she spun her back around.

"You know what," Amber said, pushing Massie down into a chair. "I've had enough of you! You're so fucking annoying." She boomed. "The whole reason why I was your friend because I pitied you. At first I liked you, but slowly you got on my nerves. It'd look terrible to dump the girl who tried to kill herself, so yeah I started to use you."

Massie's stomach fell to her chest as everyone stared at her. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. It would make her look weak. She also wanted to leave but it would basically admit defeat to Amber.

"Yeah, that's right," Amber smiled, relishing in the sudden attention. "I used you! You weren't good for anything besides taking pictures."

Everyone gasped and even Tori and Marina raised their eyebrows. "Kind of harsh," Marina murmured.

As Massie put together the pieces she realized that Amber had indeed been using her. There was only a few occasions where she did care but the other times it was obvious she didn't. From asking Massie to take pictures of her all the time like she was her personal photographer, purposely excluding Massie from her conversations with Marina and Tori, and making Massie do favors for her. Massie had forgotten what a real friendship was like ever since she settled for a toxic one.

"How could you?!" Massie cried so loudly, her voice cracked. "I trusted you."

Amber smiled as if Massie was a fool to believe she was her best friend. "Are you fucking dumb?" Amber questioned. "I'm honestly wondering because how did you not see I was using you? The signs were all there and you weren't speaking up, so of course I would take advantage of it." She towered over her and Massie shrunk into her seat feeling smaller than ever.

Amber giggled. "You're so pathetic honestly," she rolled her eyes. "All the time you're like, omg I'm Massie Block. I had a traumatic incident last year that wasn't even traumatic! I feel so bad for myself!" she imitated. "Oh, I'm depressed, oh I have issues, oh I wanna kill myself, oh my boyfriend hates me! Grow up! Not everyone's going to feel bad for you! And oh, I totally thought about stealing Landon and sleeping with him myself since we know you haven't done it. So pathetic, you can't even treat him right, but I would."

She sat down and crossed her legs, looking particularly smug.

Massie felt wildly embarrassed as Amber humiliated her in front of the whole school. She couldn't take it anymore and took off from the table. Amber let out an evil laugh knowing she had won and Massie had to swallow the tears that were going to come up. She ran out the cafeteria and took a turn that led outside. She really needed air to clear her head right now, because she was seriously thinking about dying right now.

She slumped against a wall outside and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there when someone shook her. "Leave me alone!" she snapped, without opening her eyes. Hopefully, it was a murderer ready to end her suffering right then and there.

"No," Claire spoke from above her. "It's us."

Massie opened her eyes and saw TPC standing right over her.

"Ohmygod, you guys." Massie cried, having a complete breakdown. "I need you all so bad right now." She hugged Claire and didn't mean to but she started to sob all over her. Claire soothed her by rubbing her head and reassuring her that they weren't going anywhere. "We're here." She kept saying softly.

"That was so fucked up," Dylan said, leaning against the wall next to Massie. "What possessed her to do that?"

Massie shrugged, ignoring the pounding in her head from crying.

"I always knew she was a bitch," Alicia piped up. "But don't worry Kristen took care of her." Massie looked up confused and said, "Huh?" Just then, Kristen walked up to the group with a huge smile on her face.

"That wannabe will never cross you again," Kristen informed her. "After you left, I walked over there and dragged her ass." Kristen proudly replied. Massie gawked at Kristen, surprised by how badass she was. She gave Kristen a hug. "Thank you." She cried and pulled away.

"Thank you guys for being there for me. We may have split up but you guys are actually my friends." Massie said and led them into a big hug.

"Is it fate that we keep finding ourselves attached to each other?" Claire asked. "We should just all be friends again, to be honest."

"Point." Alicia chattered.

"Agreed." Kristen nodded her head.

"I guess," Dylan said. "But I'm just joking of course."

They all looked at Massie who wiped her tears. "Okay," she looked at each and every one of them. "Let's be friends again."

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

Kristen felt like her whole entire day, well, rather week, was off as she passed by Gavin's classroom. Around this time, she would've been in his classroom or office having their usual rendezvous but now that was done and Kristen had no idea what to do. She wanted to crane her head around when she passed his room to see if he was grading papers or something but decided against it. If she caught one glance of him and his stubble, she would close the door and start making out with him.

Kristen just pushed away every thought about him and continued walking. She pulled out her phone instead and opened Twitter where everyone was talking about the latest drama. One of them was a video of Kristen standing up to Amber on Massie's behalf and the other one was Kristen dishing out Heather's business. Luckily, no one caught the part about Heather accusing Kristen of sleeping with Gavin or else it would've seriously done some bad damage to her rep. She had to expose Heather even if she promised not to tell. That's how deep she felt for Gavin.

A buzz emitted from her phone and Kristen clicked on her mentions that were popping every second. She rolled her eyes at everyone calling Kristen a savage and locked her phone. For some reason, she found a newfound respect and confidence when she was involved in drama. It made everyone pay attention to her and fuel her with power.

Yeah, she had issues.

Kristen knew she had a study hall that started in ten minutes but what was the point? Everyone just played on their phones.

Kristen decided to the text girls to see what they were doing. After yesterday's fiasco they had apologized to Kristen today at lunch and everything was well since. Heather was out and Kristen didn't have anything to worry about. She fired off a quick text about the girls ditching to hang out at the mall or something. Not even a minute later, responses flew in.

 **Mia: Can't, stuck in ceramics.**

 **Carmen: me too**

 **Meena: busy**

Kristen rolled her eyes in annoyance and slid her phone back in her purse. She would just go back to her car and decide what to do then. She strutted in the platform boots that were actually killing her feet and turned the corner to pass the ceramics studio. She stopped when she saw Mia and Carmen going the other way talking about leaving to get mani-pedis. Kristen hid in an alcove to see if they mentioned Meena but they were talking about something boring that had happened in the studio. They both laughed and walked outside.

Kristen kept waiting for her phone to light up but it never did.

She swallowed a familiar gut wrenching feeling and sighed. She knew this all too well and it made her anxious. Her two old best friends, now enemies, were close like that to before they plotted Kristen's downfall. Kristen bit her nails out of a nervous habit and silently prayed that she wouldn't go through this again. She would be devastated.

Kristen stayed in the alcove for another five minutes before walking over to the hall window that overlooked the parking lot. Carmen's car was gone from her usual parking spot. Kristen wondered if they were really going to get mani-pedis and had to stop herself from speculating too much.

Kristen's heart jumped.

What if they were planning to do something to her?

Panicked, she called Cole because he always calmed her down. The phone rung two times before Cole's scruffy voice filled the phone. "What's up?" he yawned. Kristen felt a little annoyed he didn't answer with "Hey babe!" or something but let him off the hook.

"I have a question," she said. Cole made a grumbling sound and Kristen continued. "Would you think I'm crazy if I told you I think Carmen and Mia are plotting my downfall like Kori and Kylie did last year?" she asked. "Tell me the truth!"

Cole let out an irritated sigh. "I don't know Kristen. I'm not around enough to hang out with you and your friends. In fact, I barely see you." He snapped.

Kristen tried to keep calm and said, "Well, it's not my fault I have strict parents! And wow, you're sure full of help!" she exclaimed.

Cole laughed and asked, "Well, what do you want me to say? They are? Even if they do, why do you care?"

Kristen closed her eyes for a second. "Because I'm not going to be humiliated again." She replied.

Cole didn't say anything for awhile and Kristen thought he had hung up. "Wow," he said after a minute or two. "You're really becoming into one of those Westchester airheads." He said coldly and hung up. Kristen stared at her phone in shock and threw it on her passenger seat.

She thought about crying, but didn't want anyone to see. Instead, she quietly walked to the library around the corner and went inside.

She walked down the aisles, past the rows of book spines and horny couples making out.

Kristen rounded a corner when someone pushed her roughly against a corner in the back. She turned around, ready to scream and pull her pepper spray out when she saw it was Gavin. Her anxiety deflated when she saw it was him but at the same time it swelled when she realized he was trying to kiss her in public. "Gavin!" she whispered harshly, trying to push him away but he had an iron clad grip on her.

"Kriiiisten," he slurred, "Miss you, wannna e with youuuu."

Kristen realized he was drunk at school and groaned. "You can't be here with me like this!" she snapped at him. "No one can see us!" she looked around and noticed there was no students around but her heart fluttered with anxiety.

"I've beeeen staaaalking you." Gavin laughed a little loud. It would only take one of the librarians to come and see what the ruckus was about. Kristen felt slightly scared because 1, someone could see them, 2, Gavin was being loud, and 3, he had been stalking her. Kristen didn't know what to do and kneed him in his groin. She expected for him to let out a loud groan but he let out a soft whisper full of pain.

Kristen took off, sprinting another way so no one would see her and fast walked out the entrance.

This day trumped absolutely everything that had happened to her in the past week.

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

Okay, so maybe the after school rehab program wasn't as bad as Claire thought it would be. For some reason, she expected a counselor to tell them drugs were bad and pull out a guitar to sing Kumbaya, except it was the complete opposite. The counselor, Mick was pretty funny, telling jokes and saying he wasn't going to dish out the stereotypical mess. The rest of the group, made up of 11 people, were pretty nice and greeted Claire with open arms.

Today was her 2nd day, technically it was supposed to be her 3rd, but she went home and nearly relapsed after Tyler had broken up with her. However, she found herself strangely not caring now, granted, it would probably hit her in a week but she wasn't as sad when she realized she had the support of strangers.

Claire walked into the room and sat next to Tatiana—the really, gorgeous black girl she had saw the other day. When Tatiana had introduced herself to Claire yesterday, it was like fireworks in Claire's mind as she felt absolutely smitten with Tatiana. It was almost like the feelings she had for Sienna that time.

"Hey," Tatiana gave her a warm smile. Claire realized she was blankly staring at her and blurted out, "Hi, um, Tatiana."

Tatiana gave a small, cute laugh and beamed back at Claire. "You can just call me, Tati, by the way," she told Claire, "The only people that call me Tatiana are my friends and family." Claire nodded, hoping she could gain Tati's trust to the point she could call her Tatiana.

The clock ticked behind Claire as everyone in the circle talked to each other and held conversations while waiting for Mick. Claire felt pressured to talk to Tatiana since they were the only two not talking. She fished for something to say in her head, like "Pretty hot today" "How long have you been here" or "Nice to see you again". Those were all pretty bad, but Claire had no idea what to say.

"Um," Tati turned to Claire, making her feel tremendous relief from not having to talk. "I'm not trying to pry into your business, but who was that hot guy you were talking to in the hall two days ago?" she asked.

Claire's heart deflated when she realized she was talking about Cam and she sighed. "That was my ex," she stared at the waxed floor, "Trying to win me back after he cheated and slept with a girl that made my life miserable."

Tati's eyebrows crinkled and she gave an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She replied. Claire just murmured an "it's okay" because who could get mad at a girl that beautiful.

"If it helps," Tati said as Mick walked inside, "My ex girlfriend cheated on me too and made me feel bad about it. That's how I got into drugs but that's another story."

Claire totally sympathized with her situation but she had to do a whole U-turn when Tatiana said ex-girlfriend. So, she liked girls? It just made Claire more attracted to her.

"Alright," Mick clapped his hands. "Let's get started." He sat down in the chair in the front of the circle.

For the next hour, Mick asked them if they had any trouble trying to stay away from drugs, talked about people enabling them, and to remember if they needed anyone to talk they had their fellow group members or Mick. An hour wasn't enough for Claire as she found herself laughing with the others when someone told a funny joke. Corey, a guy with long, red hair and Pamela, a self-proclaimed goth had gotten into it about drugs in space, but it was hilariously funny. Claire felt like she had found a new home.

"Okay," Mick boomed when their time was up. "Make sure you're here next time because we'll have a guest speaker coming to talk about his addiction and how he got his life back. There may be some additional people so I recommend you all come early." He clapped his hands in a sign of dismissal. A couple people walked to the door while others swamped Mick with questions.

Claire stood up and awkwardly trailed behind Tati. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. _Ugh._ She stepped out the classroom, thinking her chance was blown when Tati saved the day yet again. "You're pretty cool, Claire," Tati turned around to tell her. "Sorry, if that, um, I don't know," she looked down, "Was kind of weird. Just me trying to make small talk." She fell in step next to Claire as they walked down the hall together.

"No, it's cool." Claire quickly replied as the conversation fizzled.

They stopped in the entrance of the recreation center that smelled like chlorine. "So," Tati said, "We should totally go out! I mean, hang out, you know?" she smiled

Claire's girl-loving heart fluttered out of control. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Y-yeah." She stuttered. Tati gave Claire her phone number and they set up something after class the next time they met.

"Okay, see you soon," Tati gave her a smile. She walked away and over to a girl with red braids that looked happy to see her. They hugged for a brief moment and Claire swallowed down her jealousy. She basically had a date with Tati so that didn't mean anything.

Claire pushed the thought away and walked outside to her car, feeling all giddy inside and wanting to cry happy tears. She had a date! She had a date! She had a date with Tati!


	10. Chapter 10

**Dylan**

* * *

Dylan loved the days when she didn't have to wake up at the asscrack of dawn. She could fully relax herself and not worry about looking presentable for school, just to hide in the bathroom. Usually, those days would be Saturday or Monday, but today it was a warm Friday. Dylan opened her eyes, feeling slightly sweaty and smelling fresh air. She blinked her eyes and stared at her two windows on either side of her bed that someone had opened. The sun was shining brightly through and she could hear the wind chimes outside.

It seemed like it would be a good day, OCD was off for some teacher thing, Merri-Lee was down in Manhattan for an interview, Ferragamo was in Yonkers to promote his new clean eating book, and the twins were doing Gawd knows what.

She had no plans for today but wanted to make some. She picked up her phone, texting Cole to come over at 10:30, an hour and a half from now. She didn't even bother to check her phone to see if the answer was yes because she already knew it was.

An hour later, she stepped out her bathroom and jumped up when she saw Cole sitting on her bed. He looked up from his phone and laid it on her nightstand. "Hey," he nodded, "I didn't want to disturb you."

Dylan was suddenly self-conscious of herself and felt awkward in her body. She pushed it far back into her brain and pretended she was a sultry pin up girl. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in," she said in a low, sexy voice but it felt weird too her, so she just went back to her normal voice. "I mean you're 5 minutes early." She said.

Cole laughed and said, "Actually I've been here for 20 minutes ago but it's okay. Come here." He patted his lap.

"Um," Dylan said and plopped down onto his lap. "I need to talk you about something, about me. I need to get it off my chest."

"What's up?" he asked, nuzzling his head into her shoulder. Dylan sighed and craned his face, so he was looking right into her eyes. "Things haven't been easy," she said, "I totally understand if you feel disgusted or overwhelmed with what I'm about to tell you."

Cole's eyes beckoned for her to go on, but his fast beating heart said he was anxious.

"So, I have bulimia, I also cut, I have body issues, and on top of it all, I have sex with guys for money." Dylan admitted all at once. She didn't feel like breaking it into a series of stories and just decided to say it all. She expected for Cole to run away screaming about how messed up she was but he didn't. He looked a little defeated, but she could tell he wasn't thinking of her any less. He just looked a little perplexed trying to consume everything Dylan told him.

"I want to help you with everything," Cole said a couple seconds later, moving her from his lap to her bed. "I do. I don't want you to ever feel alone again. But I want to ask, why do you have sex with guys? What kind of guys? Guys that are old and have a lot of money?" he asked. Dylan didn't say anything, and he sighed. "That's not good. These guys are taking advantage of you. How long has this been going on?"

"A year."

Cole's mouth dropped open and a vein in his jaw popped up. "Wow, look, don't do this again, please. You have me. If you want money just ask, I'll give it to you. If you want to talk, I'm here. If you want someone to hear you about cutting and everything else, I'm here." He said.

They talked for a good thirty minutes with Dylan opening up to him about everything. She cried a couple of times but he wiped her tears away every time.

At the end he said, "Just don't have sex with strangers. I want you to have sex with me."

Dylan's insides started to burn with passion and arousal. She wanted Cole and he was right here. Nothing or no one else mattered. She knew it was wrong, everything they did and would do, but she couldn't help herself. They had deep feelings for each other and it had been awhile since they had done this. Cole was Dylan's first and she actually missed how everything felt, the warmth and emotions involved. She couldn't get that with strangers.

"I want you so bad," she whispered to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed her back and they started to kiss each other slowly, but then faster. Cole pulled her on top of him again and started to rub all down her backside. She moaned in pleasure. "I've waited to do this again for this so long." She told him.

Cole nodded, breathing heavy underneath her. "Me too."

He switched positions and laid her down on her back with him on top of her. Cole kissed her neck and made her way down his stomach, whipping off her shorts. By the time he reached where he wanted to go, she was already dripping with sweat and excitement. She felt a knot in her stomach but that all went away after what Cole did to her. She wanted to go over the edge but refrained from letting herself do it.

"Let's move on," Dylan sighed, shuddering with pleasure. She grabbed ahold of his jeans, waiting for him to take it off and started for his boxers. "No." Cole said. "You can do that another time, but I want to go straight to it. I want to show you how it feels when you're not with a stranger. I want to show you how it used to be with both of us. I want to show you how it should feel with a person that cares for you."

Dylan was surprised, not because he really wanted to show her how sex feels like when you're in love, but the fact he passed up on head. No teenage boy would ever. That's why Cole was different, and it turned her on. "Okay," she nodded. "Show me how it should feel."

Cole took out a condom and looked up at Dylan when he had it slipped on. She nodded again and laid back. Cole positioned himself and then within a minute, she was in heaven. She could feel all the sexual tension between them being unraveled. But Gawd, Cole didn't lie, it definitely did feel different from what she had experienced. She could feel the love between them, it wasn't just sex, it was everything else too and it made her feel good.

"Dylan, I love you so much." Cole said and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too." She admitted, looking deep into his eyes while moaning. "You mean so much to me."

The sense of time left them as they just continued until they were both worn out. When they collapsed on Dylan's bed, she stared at the time, surprised to see it was only 12. It felt like they had been going at it for a lifetime. "That was great," she said, staring at her ceiling. "

Yeah." Cole gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dylan was ready to kickstart the next round but a knock on her door both startled them. She looked at Cole with wide eyes.

"Dylan," Ferragamo said from the other side. "Are you up?"

"Go! Go!" Dylan quickly mouthed to Cole. Ferragamo would prosecute her if he saw Cole in here. Cole started to put on his clothes but tripped. Ferragamo started to bang on the door frantically and Cole looked at Dylan. She thought about the bathroom but then motioned towards the open window.

Cole looked skeptical at first but in the broad daylight he climbed down the trellis and fell onto the grass. Dylan hoped no one saw it as he ran to his car down the street. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the door.

Ferragamo must've left and Dylan shrunk down into her sheets with the blankets over her head.

Dylan looked at her phone that was buzzing with I love you texts from Cole. She smiled, texting him back and locked her phone. She got excited when it vibrated again, expecting a text from him but it was from Massie.

She was wondering when they could get together. Dylan's happiness deflated as she thought about TPC. Then, shit, Kristen. Dylan and Cole had slept together. Cole had cheated. _But it wasn't bad right?_ Kristen and Cole had a failing relationship already.

Dylan tried to convince herself of that much, but anxiety was bubbling inside her. She thought about getting a glass of water and tiptoed outside her room and down the stairs. She made an annoyed sound when she heard Ferragamo shuffling down in the living room and took another way to the kitchen. She rounded the corner and went to the cabinet to retrieve a cup. She stopped however when she heard giggling.

Dylan hid behind a pillar and peeked out. She saw Jaime and Ferragamo, standing notably in close proximity with each other in the living room. She thought it was something innocent until he tugged on her butt and brought her closer to him. That's when alarms started going off in her head and she stood there staring. Ferragamo looked at Jaime then kissed her in a passionate embrace. Dylan stumbled back in shock.

Ferragamo was cheating on Merri-Lee with Jaime, her own daughter? All those weird moments between them suddenly had context as she realized what was going on.

Dylan didn't know what to do and scrambled for her phone. She made sure her ringer was off and snapped a picture. She was so shocked, she quietly went up the stairs and forgot her water. She just couldn't believe what was going on!

Dylan shook her head, wondering what this meant.

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

Alicia's heart thudded nervously against her chest.

Today was the day she learnt her fate.

She could either walk free or end up going to jail. It was all in the hands of the court.

But for Alicia's sake, she hoped she would be dismissed. She couldn't go to sleep last night because she kept thinking about the outcome. Tomorrow everything could be the same or drastically different.

Alicia anxiously played with the button on her navy blazer. She was seated in her family's limo with Len, Nadia, Carla, and Sylvia—her probation officer. She rarely met up with Sylvia but that was because Len paid her hush money and told her to lie about Alicia's progress. The Rivera's would do anything to make the process as easy and smooth as possible. They didn't want their name stained.

"Stop," Nadia snapped from the side of her mouth. "Don't wrinkle your blazer." She scolded Alicia harshly and went back to giving Carla a death glare.

Alicia didn't say anything and placed her hands in her lap. She balled them in fists to keep them from shaking but it was no use, they still shook anyway. She took two deep breaths hoping to still her whole body but there was no point. She would be a bundle of anxiety until she learnt her fate.

" _Mija_ ," Len said from across the limo. "I want you to keep your chin up. If they see fear, they'll walk all over you." He told her.

Next to him, Carla nodded and added, "I know we're not going through what you're going through right now, but even at the worst time, you must project confidence!" she boldly exclaimed as if she was a motivational speaker.

"Thanks," Alicia said flatly. There was no way she was going to get through this.

Forty minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of the courthouse. A wave of nausea rolled around Alicia's stomach as she saw the groups of reporters on the steps. They were eagerly awaiting her arrival like hungry wolves. It made Alicia's heart feel as if it was going to fall out her chest.

"Is there another way we can go in?" she asked no one in particular.

"No," Nadia said, shoving against Carla. "Let's get out and get this over with." She opened the door and stepped outside before anyone could stop her. The reporters immediately flanked around the limo when they saw Alicia's mother and hounded her with questions. She didn't bat an eyelash as a security guard ushered her inside.

Len groaned. "Your mother always has to make a scene," he shook his head. "But don't let that get you down, mija." He said. Alicia wanted to tell him it was too late, that she was already doubting everything thanks to her mom, but she didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to get out, sir?" Sylvia asked Len. She looked as if this was the last place she wanted to be with her tired, waterlogged eyes and frown. Len nodded and Sylvia pushed Alicia towards the door.

As much as Alicia wanted to run, she couldn't and held her head up high. She stepped out the car and was nearly blinded by a thousand of flashes. She lost her footing on the curb and a guard rushed over to her, helping Alicia to her feet. She blushed with embarrassment and instinctively held her head down. She was closed in a tight circle with four guards and everyone else around her. Alicia could only see glimpses of the reporters but they fired off so many questions it hurt her brain.

"There will be no comments!" Carla hollered back at the reporters.

Alicia thought she was going to scream and was thankful when they reached the door. She thought it would be calm but it was way more hectic. There were more reporters inside than outside. They had all come to see the final conclusion of not only Alicia's case, but the A-team case.

"Don't speak to any of them," Carla firmly instructed her with an iron-clad grip on her arm. Alicia swallowed and nodded.

A tall man with a suit came over to them and whispered to Carla. She nodded, and they followed him down the hall. The news outlets ran over to get at least a word out of Alicia but she tuned them out. The man led them down more halls—that the media wasn't allowed access to thankfully—and opened the door to a small room.

Nadia was seated on a suede couch on a far wall. A team of seven people milled around the coffee table in the middle with coffee and snacks. They loudly chattered and started at the plasma screen on the wall. They must've been under the jurisdiction of Carla because they instantly perked up and went silent when they saw her. Everyone settled on the two couches while Alicia opted for a small, club chair in the corner.

"They will call you soon," the man in the suit said. "For now, please sit tight."

He closed the door and the room instantly went back into a flurry of talking. Alicia's anxiety flared even higher when they talked about the possible outcome of her case. She shakily went to get a glass of water and sat back down. She took a couple of sips and tried her best not to freak out.

Carla and her team came over to Alicia to prepare her for what she was about to go through. Alicia tried to absorb it all, but she could barely pay attention. She felt numb all over as she realized this was real and not another one of her scary nightmares. She swallowed when the door opened five minutes later and the tall man in the suit poked his head in. "They're ready," he nodded.

Alicia wanted to look back at Len or Nadia for support but she kept her head straight with her shoulders high. They followed tall man through the halls, pass the hungry press and into the courtroom. Alicia's insides liquefied when she saw the jury, glaring down at her and shuffling papers in their hands. Alicia swallowed a lump in her throat as she forced her legs to walk. She sat next to Carla at a table on the right with Layne Abeley on the left side.

A judge walked in and sat in her seat. She looked over at Alicia who gave her a smile in hopes to win her over. The judge frowned and put a pair of glasses on. "You may be seated," she said and everyone sat down. "Now, let's begin…"

Those words practically shook Alicia to her core. This was it.

Alicia went through testifying, hearing Layne testifying, dealing with the arguments being put forth, etc. It went by so fast Alicia jumped out her seat when the judge ruled a recess for the jury to decide. She broke out into a cold sweat and started to pace around. Everyone else was talking or standing outside. Alicia saw her father slip out for a minute but didn't think anymore about it.

"Hey," Carla approached her, startling Alicia practically. "I wanted to say you're doing good. I think you'll have a good outcome." Carla said.

Alicia nodded, her whole body feeling heavy. "Where's the other girls?" she asked about the other A-team members.

"They have separate trials." Carla told her. "But I don't think they'll be getting off easy."

Alicia hoped they did get off easy because they didn't deserve this.

She looked at Layne on the other side of the room. She didn't even seem regretful. Alicia had things she wanted to say to her but kept them inside. She didn't need to make a scene before the decision was made. However, she would be writing Layne a few choice words in the future.

Layne suddenly looked over at Alicia and eerily smiled. Alicia shuddered and sat back down in her seat.

An hour later, everyone filed back into the room and the jury walked inside. Carla swung down into her seat and grasped Alicia's hand under the table. They nervously anticipated the decision as a member of the jury stood. "We find Layne Abeley," he paused, "Guilty and sentence her to at least 5 years of prison."

Everyone gasped. Layne's mother nearly collapsed out of her seat as people rushed over to help her. Layne sat there emotionless as if she didn't expect nothing less. Alicia wanted to feel sorry for her but she couldn't. She took a deep breath and faced the jury. She hoped they would be lenient to her at least.

The man from the jury allowed a few seconds of uproar before the judge slammed down her gavel. "Quiet!" she boomed and nodded at the man to continue.

Alicia held her breath as the man's mouth opened. "We find Alicia Rivera," he gave a long twenty second pause. "Not guilty and acquitted of all charges due to insufficient evidence."

Alicia's chest dropped and relief flooded all over her. "Ohmygosh!" she shouted happily. She could almost kiss the whole jury. Carla gave her a big hug and cheered. Over her shoulder, Alicia could see Layne's family sobbing and claiming how Alicia was let off scot-free. Layne's mother went up to the judge who ignored her. "Court dismissed!" she slammed her gavel down and exited the room.

Alicia stared blankly but was shaken away when her father gave her a hug. "I knew it!" he said. "Thank you, Carla for everything." He smiled warmly. Carla gave him a sultry wink and Nadia who was next to Len walked out the room. Alicia pretended it didn't bother her and shook the hands of people who said they wished her well. Sylvia came up to her to say she was glad this was over and left to call a cab.

Alicia followed Len out the courtroom where the media was awaiting. They immediately ambushed Alicia with questions, asking for the verdict. Alicia had no idea why when they could see judging by her huge grin, but she paused briefly.

"I'm a free woman," she told them and looked at her father who nodded in approval to go on. She stared at the CNN camera or was it the NBC camera? "But let this be a lesson. For all those who are being targeted because they cannot defend themselves, stand up or tell someone." She swallowed. "I've made a lot of mistakes but I'm hoping my life can go back to normal."

She left it at that.

Alicia was still cruising on her acquittal high but felt as if she needed to apologize to someone. Someone she knew she had caused pain. So, after getting home, she announced to her father she was going out for a drive. He didn't say anything because he was too busy breaking the news to everyone. He just nodded and sent her on her way. Now, Alicia was outside Dylan's house. She had to make things right.

She had psyched herself out six times but finally managed to get out the car. When she did, she shot back down when she saw Dylan's window open. She squinted her eyes expecting to see Dylan but instead she saw a boy. Alicia ducked inside her car as the boy climbed down the trellis. He landed safely on the ground and took off running. Alicia gasped when she saw it was Cole. She put two and two together and gasped again.

This was suddenly more interesting than her court case right now.

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

"So, where to?" Tati asked Claire when they were seated in her 2003 Ford Focus. "I don't know," Claire said, trying to swallow the anxiety that was inside her right now. "Well," Tati laughed. "It is Friday evening, so there should be something for us to do."

"It's up to you," Claire told Tati who nodded and went online to check out restaurants in the area.

Meanwhile, Claire was silently panicking. She was with Tati, the girl she had budding crush on and they were going on a date. Well, hanging out. But she would've guessed it was a date, Tati had on a polka dot sundress with a red cardigan and Steve Madden sandals. She looked pretty with her pink lipstick and hair in a bun. Everyone had immediately asked her if she was going somewhere when she came in, to which she answered, "No, just wanted to do a little bit of something".

But, what if was like a date or something? I mean, Claire had dressed a little dressy casual with shorts, Tory Burch flats, and a blouse. Ugh, Claire didn't know. She had texted Massie about the date, omitting the fact it had to deal with a girl. Massie had told her to just stop worrying and have fun. That was no help because Claire was sweating like she was in a sauna.

"Let's go to Sylvias," Tati said, clipping her seatbelt. "Is that fine?"

"Yeah, sure!" she said all too excitedly and silently kicked herself for it. Tati smiled and pulled out the rec center parking lot. The conversation fizzled out like yesterday and Claire cleared her throat. "So, how long are we planning to stay out?" she asked. "I'm just asking because my curfew is 11."

Tati shrugged. "Who knows?" she laughed. "But mines is 11, too."

Claire nodded. She was honestly surprised when Judi had allowed her to hang out with someone. She said Claire was a legal adult and harshly put that if she wanted to go out and ruin her life with drugs, by all means she could. Judi nor Jay would allow for her to live at home anymore if that was the case, but Claire was definitely on her best behavior. She was having withdrawal symptoms but she was managing.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Tati hummed to songs that came on the radio while Claire went over what to say. She had a list of things when they pulled into the diner. They walked into the bustling restaurant and waited for someone to get them a table. Once they were sat, a beady-eyed old waitress approached their table. "Well, what do we have here? A pretty looking couple, I see?" she placed down the menus. "How nice!"

Claire blushed and Tati giggled. "Oh, no we're just friends," Tati said.

Claire had no idea why but "friends" brightened up her day. Tati was considering her as someone now. It may not be girlfriend but it was something. "Ha!" the lady laughed. "I've heard that one before!" she winked. "Well, just know that you should be!"

The girls both smiled shyly and asked for two lemonades. When the lady had came back with their drinks, they decided on what they wanted to order. Claire got a chicken sandwich with a side of mashed potatoes and Tati ordered waffles with hash browns.

"Just in the breakfast mood, you know?" Tati smiled.

Claire found herself smiling and thought to herself about how cute Tati was. "So," Tati cleared her throat and buttered a roll from the table. "I'm sure you're wondering about my story." She said.

Claire pushed her hair behind her ear and said, "Oh, you don't have to. I can tell you my story if you want." She offered.

Tati shook her head. "No, it's fine." She sighed.

"Well, I'm bi," Tati started, nearly sending Claire into a heart attack once she actually confirmed it. "People don't expect that I know. Anyway, two years ago when I was a sophomore I was just figuring out I liked girls. I didn't care who knew and came out to everyone. The only people that didn't accept me were the ones at church. Some of my family did, some of them didn't. Fuck them anyway." She shrugged.

"I met this girl who was a year older than me. I went out with her and she fucked me up. The beginning of the relationship was fine but around 3 months she told me she had gotten into drugs."

"This wasn't like weed or shit. This was hard-level shit man like heroin. I thought, well okay it's not that bad, she can do whatever. Then, she told me she slept with her drug dealer to get free drugs. I was hurt but I loved her and didn't want to leave." Tati explained. "It got worse. She blamed me because she said if I'd stop being a bore and actually did drugs then we'd be fine. I did it to please her and it slowly became an obsession. We weren't even together anymore, all we did was drugs when we were together."

"I let her fucking use me. I went out to get drugs for her. I let her push me around. Call me names. And you know what hurts?" she paused for a minute as their food came out. "She still cheated," she started to eat her waffle. "I did everything in my power and she still cheated. She lied still. She would blame all her mistakes on me and get mad if I call her out about it. Every now and then, she'd slap me. After like 10 months, she ghosted me and it hurt. I started doing drugs more and my family had no clue what was going on. When they found me shaking in my room because of withdrawal they put the pieces together. It took forever but I finally got help."

Claire had no idea what to say. She couldn't believe anyone would ever do that, especially to Tati. "I'm so sorry," she said, finally digging into her sandwich after a while. "You didn't deserve that. I wish there was more I could say but there's nothing I know."

Tati waved her hand. "It's fine," she sighed. "I'm moving past that." She ate the last of her waffle but didn't touch her hash browns. "What's your story?"

Claire explained the whole story from the beginning, Sienna incident, Cam, the party last year, and then Tyler. "Wow," Tati said afterwards. "Really dramatic. I'm sorry about that. You're so sweet and pretty and that Sienna Miller is a bitch. Screw your ex too."

Claire's heart was just fluttering because Tati had called her pretty. "Yeah," she looked down at her empty plate, trying to hide her amused expression. Maybe it was a reach, but she felt as if Tati was feeling her the same way Claire was.

"We should get the check." Tati said. When the check came around to 30 dollars even, the girls both split it equally. Tati grabbed the receipt from the waitress and they both made their way to the front door when someone crossed in front of them.

Claire's blood went cold when she realized it was Tyler. "Claire Lyons, the snitch," he laughed. "Didn't think we would cross paths." He said smoothly and took in Claire's outfit. Claire hated to admit a thrill went through her when he studied her and gave her an intense look. She had to tell herself to snap out of it though to avoid any trouble and pulled Tati away.

"Where are you going?" Tyler crossed their path.

Was it see-your-ex week or something?

"I don't want any trouble," Claire swallowed, feeling bad that Tati was being put in the crossfire.

Tyler clutched a to-go box under his arm and said, "Claire, we had to split ways for the best. Doesn't mean I have beef with you, but the rest of the squad does. I can't blame them for that." He rocked back and forth on his heels.

Claire shook her head and said, "You didn't answer anything I sent you. You didn't care I was hurting." She snapped.

Tyler stared at her. "It was for the best," he told her. "It's time to move on anyway."

Claire looked at Tati who looked confused until Claire whispered it was her ex. A look of realization went on her face and she nodded.

"So, what do you want?" Claire asked.

Tyler motioned to a Land Rover parked in front of the restaurant. "I was just hungry. But you should come to this party I'm going to. It's near the Westside so you won't see the people you snitched on. Let's just get in my car and go, you know?" he asked. Claire opened her mouth to decline but Tati was already heading out.

"What?" Claire said in disbelief, following Tati. "What are you doing? You don't know him!"

Tyler followed behind them, his eyes drifting down to their bare legs. He swooped into the front seat and Tati opened the door for the passenger side. "One thing you don't know about me Claire," Tati paused. "Is that I love risk-taking." She hopped inside which left Claire in the back. She couldn't believe what was going on but said nothing.

Tyler looked in the rearview mirror. "Why'd you snitch?" he asked, so suddenly.

It caught Claire off guard but she deadpanned and straight up said, "Either me or them."

Tyler cocked an eyebrow. "You're lucky I'm forgiving and like you. The others wanted to jump you but since I run shit, they know they can't. If I didn't like you I sure would've let them," he laughed, "We're not together but I'm still looking out for you."

Claire and Tati shared a look in the mirror.

* * *

The party on WestSide was so crowded that you couldn't walk without bumping into someone. It didn't help it was a small, cramped two story house too. Tati and Claire had immediately lost Tyler when they walked in, but they couldn't care less. "Fucking douche," Tati muttered, shaking her head. "He was insufferable. We'll just Uber back to the restaurant."

Claire laughed, pushing past the throngs of people in the living room. "He is." She shook her head.

They ended up in the kitchen where party cups were stacked high and vomit was on the floor. Claire carefully stepped around passed out people and made her way to the drinks. She poured herself some Sprite and Tati did the same. They sipped their drinks and watched as people tried out a keg stand. It was too much for one person who vomited all over the carpet in the living room. "Don't know whose house this is, but they have some cleaning to do." Tati remarked.

"Let's go somewhere else." Tati went up the stairs and looked for a room. All of them were locked except one, but it sounded like two people were in there. The bathroom had a line and so did the other one across the hall. Tati bit her lip in frustration. She rounded the corner where another room was. She took a bobby pin out her hair and unlocked the door.

"Nice." Claire said. Tati gave her a devious smirk and led her inside. She closed and locked the door behind them. "Fucking hell, out there." She rolled her eyes.

They were inside a room with a twin bed surrounded by The Smiths posters. A song from them played nearby on speakers. Claire hummed along and sat on the bed. Tati sat next to her but neither of them said anything.

"Have you ever felt like you connected with someone?" Tati asked. "Like you've only known them for a short period but you guys, connected?"

Claire nodded, hoping she was talking about her. Tati's thighs were right against Claire's and so were her arms.

Tati turned to looked at her and Claire did the same. Tati leaned forward and pressed her lips into Claire's. Claire could feel a startling difference between anyone else she had kiss. She felt a weird spark inside her that asked for more. Claire put down her drink and kissed her back. Tati leaned more towards her and placed one of her hands on Claire's neck.

A shiver went down Claire's spine. She kissed her harder, wanting more and more of Tati. It'd seemed as if they were soulmates looking for each other. She felt a harder passion than she did before. She continued kissing her until it started to gravitate towards making out. Everything was fine until Tati pulled away.

"What?" Claire crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Tati smiled and said, "Nothing but Claire I think I'm falling for _you_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alicia**

* * *

Alicia woke up feeling rejuvenated. It was as if she had taken a long, eternal sleep that washed away all her tiredness. She almost felt energetic as she stepped out her bed. "Today is going to be a good day," she said, walking to her closet to pick out a cute outfit to wear to school.

Long gone were the days she felt like shit for being publicly ostracized and gossiped about for her part in Layne Abeley's plan. Those days were over with and she looked forward to better days.

Alicia pulled out a pair of distressed American Eagle jeans and an old MJ lacy tank top. She picked up an old brown cardigan to go with her outfit along with Steve Madden sandals. She hadn't dressed up in forever and felt obligated to do so now. She was back and what better way to announce a new era in her life than a cute outfit.

She threw on her clothes and ran into her bathroom. She opened a drawer beneath the marble counter and saw the makeup she hadn't used in months. She took out her Too Faced foundation, eyeliner, mascara, concealer, and everything else she used on her face as she fell back into her old makeup routine. She spent 20 minutes on her face and moved on to her hair she braided in a dutch braid.

By the time, she came out her bathroom, it was time for her to leave. She spun around in front of her long mirror and smiled at herself. Alicia Rivera was officially back.

She grabbed her stuff and took her phone off her nightstand. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Noah had sent her a text about being attacked by birds on his way to school. He sent her a short video with him screaming and laughing as pigeons landed on his hand. Alicia smirked and put her phone in her bag.

Alicia closed her door and stepped into the hallway. It was weirdly dark and cold with no noise. She thought Nadia had a migraine and the light was bothering her, but that couldn't have been the case.

The first thing Nadia did every morning was open all the blinds in the house. Something must've been up. Alicia frowned and thought about going to her parent's room but decided against it. Her mother had been an evil, raging bitch yesterday so Alicia was probably the last person she wanted to talk to.

She started down the stairs where the tv was on, playing a Keeping up With the Kardashians rerun. It was weird considering her mother detested the show and didn't want it to be played in front of her.

Alicia's heart beat fast as she realized something was wrong. She walked through the open doors of her father's study. Len was seated at his desk with his back turned. The whole room smelt like alcohol. "Daddy?" Alicia said. "What's going on? Where's mom?" she asked. There was no answer and Alicia thought he was asleep for a minute.

"She left," Len finally said. He turned around to face Alicia. Dark circles were under his eyes and his beard was scruffy.

"Left?" Alicia repeated. "Like to go shop?"

Len licked his lips. "No," he boomed, making her flinch. "She left, she's gone. She said she didn't want to be here and walked right out with a couple of suitcases. This morning." He gulped, trying to hold back tears.

"No.." Alicia shook her head, feeling everything crumble around her. "Is it because of me?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Len just slowly nodded and raised his arm to take a drink of liquor in his hand.

Alicia's heart sunk as she realized her mother really left. She hated Alicia so much she was willing to walk out on the family. She really didn't want to deal with them anymore.

"I…" Alicia struggled for words. She didn't know whether to apologize or leave.

"Go to school, Alicia." Len said with an angry twinkle in his eye.

Alicia started to turn but paused when she heard someone shuffle behind her.

"Lenard," Carla said behind from her. Alicia froze as she turned around to see her lawyer scantily clad in a lacy thong and bra. She gasped while Carla blushed and quickly threw the robe she had in her hand on.

Angry tears formed in Alicia's eyes. "What the fuck?" she snapped, looking at her father who didn't even look regretful. Alicia stormed out, purposely hitting Carla's shoulder and ran out the house. She grabbed the keys in her hand and walked to her car in the driveway. It probably wasn't good to drive in an emotional state like this but she'd be damned if she waited for an Uber to come.

She ducked inside, overcome with many emotions and jammed the key into the ignition. She zoomed out the driveway and took out her phone in her bag. She knew it was wrong to text and drive, but she angrily wrote texts to Noah and TPC about what had just happened. Then, she sobbed while driving, blinking away the blurriness in her eyes.

She always fucked up.

* * *

"So she just left?" Claire asked for the millionth time.

"Yes!" Alicia snapped back, bursting into a new set of tears. "I already said that, Claire." She cried.

Claire shrugged and went back to examining her cuticles.

TPC had all skipped lunch to give Alicia some TLC. It was really Massie, but since she was the Alpha everyone followed her rules. Nonetheless, Alicia was just happy she had people to talk to and cry with it about. She was flooding with emotions and this is what she exactly needed.

"You don't deserve that," Dylan said. Alicia looked up from where she was leaning into Massie's shoulder and looked over. She expected Dylan to have a sarcastic look on her face, but she actually seemed genuine. "And I'm for real by the way," Dylan added. "My mom's fucking shitty so I get it." Then she did the unexpected and smiled at Alicia. Alicia was so shocked it took her a couple of seconds to smile back.

"We're always here." Massie said, sending Alicia into more hysterics. Massie rubbed her head which strangely soothed Alicia and stopped her from crying like she was a baby. "It's so hard," Alicia said, her throat feeling like sandpaper. "Everything's always my fault." She squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if this was a nightmare she'd ever wake up from.

Kristen looked up from the homework she was doing. "It may be but understand other people have a hand in it too. It's not always your fault." She said wisely. The girls nodded in agreement and Alicia wiped her eyes. "Yeah, thanks guy," Alicia replied, knowing she probably looked a mess right now.

The intercom overhead crackled and the girls subconsciously looked up at the same time. Claire rolled her eyes and said, "It's probably Burns again, asking for anyone to reveal the person that stole her yarn ball in her office." The girls laughed and waited for the announcement.

"Will Alicia Rivera come to the office?" Principal Burns said. "Alicia Rivera. Thank you."

The girls turned around with worried looks on their face. Alicia frowned, wondering what the problem was. Burns only called people in when it was an urgent matter. "What?" Alicia looked around at the girls who were as equally confused. She stood up from the staircase they were sitting on and grabbed her things. "I don't know what's going on." Alicia said, crinkling her eyebrows.

"If it's anything bad just text me," Massie told her. "My dad can come up here."

Alicia thanked her and said bye to the girls. She quickly walked down to the office where Principal Burns was waiting. Alicia's heart sped up as she walked up to the older lady. "Miss Rivera," Burns said, clasping her heads. "Let's head into my office." They walked inside and Alicia perched on the edge of a leather club chair. She tried not to look nervous, but she guessed it was showing.

"Now this is a concerning matter but don't be so anxious." Principal Burns laughed.

She pushed her sloping glasses up her nose. "I tried to get either of your parents in here, but I wasn't able to reach them." Principal Burns looked at a sheet of paper on her desk. "I'll just be frank but Miss Rivera you will not be graduating." She told her. "There has been outrage from parents about a criminal being able to graduate. I know your charges were acquitted, but they still view you as a criminal. I was going to let you graduate but my job is on the line, here."

Alicia practically fell out her seat. _Could this day get any worse?_

"What?" she said in disbelief. "How's that possible?" Alicia wanted to cry but she had no more tears left to do so.

"It is," Burns dodged the question. "You will be able to finish up your classes but no graduating. Maybe in summer school they'll let you."

Alicia stared at Burns wobbly old chin. Why was this day going horribly wrong?

"So, what do I now?" she asked, wanting to scream. Her whole body felt like cement, as if there were big life anchors weighing her down.

"Just continue you at it," Burns shrugged. "That's all I have to say." Alicia opened her mouth to ask another question but Burns cut her off. "You're dismissed," she picked up a copy of papers and buried her face in it, signaling the conversation was done.

Alicia struggled to get her body out the door. Everything was going the opposite of right and it was all her fault. She was just a fuck up. She brought disgrace on everyone and now karma was bouncing its ass right back to her.

After skipping school and countless hours of crying in her car, feeling like shit, and wanting to die, Alicia found herself at Noah's house. She had packed a bag and was staying the night. He didn't have parents that would judge him for letting Alicia to stay or ask indiscreetly why she was here.

"Yeah, so bottom bunk, definitely yours," Noah said, putting Alicia's stuff on his bunk bed. "You can stay as long you want, but, anything over a year my grandparents will freak out." He joked.

Alicia sat down. "Don't worry, I won't be here that long." She said, taking out her homework. It was totally unlike her to do homework when she didn't need to, but she would be bored out of her mind here. Noah had a small old tv and a record player. The only thing worth noting was his gaming computer he had spent hundreds on.

"Let me know if you need to talk, I'm always here." Noah said. He closed the door and went over to his gaming computer. He clicked around frantically and aggressively started to jam keys on his computer. Alicia smiled at the little concentration lines on his forehead and turned back to her homework. She did a few problems then sighed.

She closed her textbook and shut her eyes closed. She tried to fall asleep but that was nearly impossible thinking about today's events. She stared at the wall, but her head hurt after awhile so she decided to throw a pillow at Noah. It pegged him in the head and he looked up.

"I'm bored," she complained. It had only been two hours but it felt like an eternity at Noah's house. "Let's talk or something. TPC did that at sleepovers, but it was mostly gossip." Alicia laughed. "I doubt you'd want to do that though."

Noah laughed and said, "No, but you do make it sound tempting." He clicked something on his computer then came over.

"So, what's up?" he asked, blushing from his cheeks to his ears. Alicia felt herself blushing back and suddenly the words she wanted to say were caught in her throat. They sat a few inches apart and stared at each other.

Without thinking, Alicia leaned forward to kiss Noah. He did the same and they slowly but awkwardly moved their lips together. Noah's lips were really warm and tasted like honey. He started to kiss her harder but that's when Alicia snapped to her senses.

"I like you Alicia," Noah blurted out, when she pulled away. "I have romantic feelings for you."

A pang went through her as Alicia finally heard him admit it. "Noah, I.." she said, confused. A piece of her wanted more but another part told her not to."I didn't mean to kiss you. I just felt it was right."

Noah's whole demeanor changed. "Oh," he blushed. "Well, I get it. You only like the bad boys. But why'd you kiss me just then?"

Alicia looked down, torn between admitting she liked him or telling him she just needed to feel something. Noah sneered and shook his head. "Wow, that's messed up. You led me on. You knew I had feelings for you Alicia but you kissed me just to play with my feelings just now! The reason I told you is because I thought you had feelings too!" he ranted angrily.

Alicia had never seen him like this. "I'm sorry," she said, already grabbing her stuff. "I'll just leave."

Noah didn't say anything except stare at the wall.

Alicia started to cry as she walked out the room. She was ruining everything in her life.

* * *

 **Massie**

* * *

The last thing Massie expected to see when she got home from school was a red corvette in the driveway. When she saw who was inside, she had to do a double take. Of course, it was no other than Kendall. She parked her car behind his and jumped out.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, wanting to accuse him of being a stalker. "How do you know where I live?"

Kendall rolled down his window and smirked. "Hello to you too and my mom." He told her. "Besides that," he glanced over to the seat beside him. "I'm here to pick you up and take you out." He said. "You know you can't say no."

 _Take out. What was he doing?_

But Massie stood there, debating with the idea in her mind. She didn't have too much homework and it wasn't like she was partying.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, but, surprising herself. _Was this cheating?_ "But wait, I need to go to your moms." She reminded him.

"No need to worry, my mom's in one of her bitch fits. I got you all covered." He said and quickly added, "Trust me," when Massie gave him a distrusting look.

Massie nodded reluctantly and said, "Okay. Let me text my mom and change into something else."

Kendall nodded back and Massie raced inside. As she went upstairs and changed into a nicer outfit, she felt giddy and excited for some reason. She felt some guilt about it but didn't have time to entertain it. It was nothing more, right?

She raced back down, telling Inez she was going somewhere on the way out and ran down the driveway. Massie opened the passenger side and slid across the black seats. Kendall hummed to a song on the radio and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Let's hit it," he said, nodding at her and turning up the rap music on the radio.

"So, where are we going?" Massie yelled over the music. Kendall turned the music down slightly and said, "You'll see."

It was a lake near her old house with a café nearby. Kendall ordered both of them caramel macchiatos and they sat outside on a bench, watching ducks swim. "So, what's going on with you and your boyfriend?" he sipped his drink. "Last time we talked it didn't sound like it was going good."

Massie sighed and said, "I feel like I'm psyching myself out about Landon like I don't love him at all."

Kendall gave an eye roll when she said Landon and said, "You love him, but people fall out of love, you know? But to me he's an asshole. You need a real guy that will care. Those guys are always overlooked."

"Landon's been the best boyfriend to me." Massie fired at Kendall.

He raised his hands, "Sorry I just want to tell you the truth."

Massie didn't say anything and looked out on the lake. "Yeah, maybe." She admitted.

After that, they walked a short path around the lake, fighting over if coffee or tea was better. At one point, an old lady they passed three times stopped them to tell them they looked cute. Things were kind of awkward once that happened, so they relocated back to Kendall's car where he took her to get a dozen chocolate macaroons.

It was nearly six o'clock when they decided to go to Kendall's house. Apparently, Johanna was at an emergency meeting at the country club. The only person left was Anastasia who kept to herself and didn't say anything when they walked inside. They almost had the house to their selves.

Regardless, Massie was having fun.

They were in Kendall's room where his tv was on full blast with rap music. "This is great," Massie beamed, jumping on top of his bed. "You don't understand, I haven't felt this good in forever." She laughed giddily as she took a swig of tequila on his stand.

"That's why I would be a good boyfriend," Kendall said, bringing her down to him. Massie glanced into his eyes that gleamed with excitement and stepped back. Was Kendall making a move on her? "I have a boyfriend." She blushed, feeling weird as Kendall stepped even closer to her space.

"What the hell?" someone boomed from the doorway. Landon was there staring at her with her favorite flowers in his hand and coffee. Massie forgot Landon was going to pick her up today from work and pushed Kendall away, making it clear it wasn't like that and rushed to over him. "We didn't do anything, I swear."

Landon stepped forward, his eyes focused on Kendall. "I know, I saw everything. I'm talking about this fucking douche."

Kendall strode up to Landon, looking not impressed. He was just a foot shorter than Landon. "Just giving your girlfriend a better time than you will." He snorted.

Landon shoved him and Kendall shoved him back.

"Woah! Woah!" Massie pushed them apart. "It wasn't like that Landon. We just—"

Kendall stole the words from her and said, "Yeah, we went out. I took her out, I bought her things, stuff you wouldn't do."

Landon turned. "Is that true?" he asked. Massie slowly nodded and turned away when she saw his look of disappointment.

"Really," he ran a hand through his hair. "Well let me tell you something Kendall. I have loved Massie for two years and nothing will fucking change that! You don't know shit. I bought her favorite flowers and coffee to come surprise her at work. So, I don't know who you are stepping into our relationship. You're a fucking piece of shit too trying to get her drunk."

"Whatever, dude. She wanted me because she felt unappreciated," Kendall said.

Landon's head turned around again but Massie didn't say anything she just pleaded for them to stop. She got her stuff and shoved Landon out. Kendall followed them out the door with an angry look on his face. "Don't fucking trespass again or they'll be hell to pay!" he snapped. Landon turned back around to say something but Massie pushed him down the stairs where Ana avoided eye contact with her.

They walked to Landon's car and once inside, Landon turned to her. "Was all that stuff he said true?" he asked. "Do you realize you basically went on a date with him?!"

Massie felt anger swell in her and said, "He was caring for me! He's a friend!"

Landon hit the stirring wheel. "No he's not! He's so sus! He has feelings for you. He's using you. He was fucking getting you drunk. Does that not seem weird?" he asked.

"I drunk it all on my own!" she snapped back. "On my own!"

"If you really feel unappreciated, then why are you with me?"

That was a question Massie couldn't decipher the answer to.

Was she lying to herself about not only her relationships but other things to?

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

 _Stay after class._

The text from Gavin sent shivers through Kristen when she saw it pop up on her screen halfway through class. What could he possibly want? They hadn't interacted with each other ever since he creepily hit on her the other day. Was he going to apologize? Ask if Kristen never talked to him again unless it was about schoolwork? She had no clue what was going on.

It almost made everything worse for some reason. Her whole entire week had been shit from Cole being cold, the girls lying to her, and now this. Could she ever get a free day off from all this stress? It didn't help that Heather was throwing around Kristen's confession and people were noticing.

It was whatever though because Heather had no proof and people were more prone to believing Kristen than a former LBR.

 _Dring._

Kristen shot up from her seat as the bell rung. She gave Gavin a look, stating that she would be back in a few and launched into the chaotic hallway. She waited fifteen minutes then walked back into his classroom when no one was looking. Gavin looked outside, ushered her inside and closed the door. Kristen wanted to ask what was going on and if he was drunk, but he pulled her close to kiss her.

"I've missed you," Gavin sighed. "So much. I apologize for what happened the other days. Things were getting stressful with my life." He told her. "But I want to be with you. I've rethought everything and you're the one I want."

Kristen stepped back in confusion. She was thrilled but wanted to know what changed between then and now.

"Kristen," Gavin suddenly dropped to one knee. "Kristen Gregory. Will you marry me?" he asked, popping open the drawer of his desk. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Kristen gasped as she stood there shocked. This is what she wanted but she didn't think it would've been now or ever. She had put a lot of thought into last night and doubt she saw a future with Gavin. "I…" she was speechless.

Gavin smiled up at her and said, "We could run away this weekend or tonight. "

Kristen gasped again, feeling overwhelmed by everything. She didn't know what to do and ran out the classroom. Her heart thudded as she half-expected Gavin to come chasing after her but he didn't. However, she ran right into Alicia.

"Hey," Alicia said, leaning against a locker. "There you are. I need to talk to you." Her voice sounded urgent but Kristen didn't care. She had to leave.

"Can you save it, please?" she asked, looking behind her as she kept walking.

Alicia jogged next to her and said, "Trust me, you need to see it. It involves Cole."

Kristen stopped suddenly, ready to hear this and turned to her. "What?" she stared at Alicia who bit her lip.

"He's cheating on you," Alicia said and Kristen's whole world dropped. She wanted to snap at Alicia but she didn't. She considered this all too true especially with Cole's recent change. "With who?! Show me!" Kristen angrily exclaimed.

Alicia took out her phone and went to her camera roll. She pressed a video and played it. Sure enough, Kristen could see Cole in high quality falling out the window of his house. He looked back and ran past Alicia's car with his clothes disheveled. Kristen wondered whose house it was until she realized it was Dylan's. Cole was cheating on her with Dylan.

She couldn't believe it. She wanted to tear her eyes away, but she couldn't. Alicia showed her a screenshot of a tweet Dylan had deleted that said, "best morning ever". Cole had liked it.

"What the fuck? I can't believe!" Kristen threw her hands up. "I'm going to kill the both of them!" she snapped. She was raging with a ton of anger even though she had no right to be. "Fuck this, I'm going home." She angrily walked away, happy that Alicia didn't follow her and went out the door. She was so heartbroken, angry, and sad all at once.

Once she got her to car, she cried her heart out. She wasn't sure why when she was doing the same. They were both cheating on each other, but Cole was so sweet she didn't expect him to do this. _Was it karma for what she was doing with Gavin?_ She was being hypocritical, but she didn't care, she just wanted to ask him why he would do this. She wanted to know what made him cheat, when she should've been asking herself that. Their whole relationship was over. He was cheating and so was she. Yet, Kristen gave no thought to how he would feel if he found about her teacher relationship.

"Fuck!" Kristen screamed over and over again.

But then, a glimmer of hope popped into her mind. She thought about Gavin and suddenly everything was okay. _Why waste time with Cole when she had an older man ready to marry her?_

Without even thinking, Kristen typed a text that said:

 _Yes._


	12. Chapter 12

**Dylan**

* * *

Dylan left her last class of the day and started her walk to the other side of the building. She wanted to cuss out whoever made her schedule this spring semester. All her classes were spread out and she had to walk back and forth from different buildings. It sucked major donkey butt, but these were the last weeks before she graduated. So, she could probably manage.

She slid her vibrating phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. Cole had sent her a sweet text message that said: **Hey babe I love you. Just heading to my audition. Wish me luck!**

Dylan smiled. She couldn't believe she was having a thing with a famous actor—well, not that famous, considering paparazzi didn't follow him around yet, but he was rising. He hadn't had a gig in months but apparently the people that made Black Mirror wanted to see him. Dylan texted him a good luck text and her phone almost vibrated not a second later.

 **Thanks** **wanna meet up after this?**

Dylan was about to reply but put her phone away when she saw Kristen standing at her locker. They hadn't interacted that much lately but she immediately knew something was wrong when she saw a cold look on Kristen's face. She had her arms crossed and her whole face was red.

"Kristen?" Dylan stepped forward. Kristen had no reaction and looked Dylan up and down. After a while of scrutinizing her, she said, "Fuck you." It was so sudden it caught Dylan off guard and she stumbled backwards in shock. _What was Kristen's deal? Had she found out?_

"Don't act like you don't know shit," Kristen spat. "I know you're fucking my boyfriend! I saw the pictures and videos of Cole leaving your house." she said it all too loud for everyone to hear. People started to linger to hear what the fuss was about. "How could _you?!_ You fucking whore!" she exclaimed. Kristen looked so angry, it was as if steam would start billowing out her ears and her eyes would pop out.

Dylan stood there in complete shock. She didn't know what to do except stand there red-faced as Kristen cussed her out and people gaped in awe. However, Kristen crossed the line when she said, "What are you giving him that I can't give him?! You're too fat to be pretty!" she snapped and everyone went "Ooooh".

Dylan narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Kristen. "Maybe you're not as good at sex as you thought you are. And don't blame me, blame him. It speaks volume when your boyfriend cheats on you with a "fat" girl. I'm just better at things!"

Angry tears filled Kristen's eyes. "We were friends!" she exclaimed. "I still thought we were! How could you do this to me?"

Dylan swallowed a lump in her throat. They were friends at once but the heart wants what it wants. "We were friends at once," she said coldly. "Not anymore. But what did you fucking expect? Cole was still in love with me when he started dating me. You should've saw that yourself." Dylan snapped. "And you want to know something, the night of the dance last year, he kissed me. So, yeah, he's always been a cheater. I guess you're fucking stupid for not seeing that."

Kristen reached out to slap Dylan, but Dylan slapped her first. "Fuck you too," she growled at Kristen who stood there grabbing her face.

"Don't insult me again or even think about speaking my boyfriend's name." She gave an evil smirk that said Cole wasn't Kristen's anymore and flounced out the school.

All along, she knew it was wrong, but she was in love with Cole.

When Dylan got home from school, she checked out her Twitter timeline where everyone was discussing what went down. Everyone was on Kristen's side of course, no surprise. She had scrolled through a lot of the comments and people were agreeing that Dylan was a homewrecking slut. There was a couple of comments that agreed with what she did, but the general consensus was that Dylan was a boyfriend-stealing whore. Hate mail, ranging from straight up rude to weird, was being sent to her left and right.

It got so bad, she started crying and had to cut off her phone. She didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. On top of it, her phone was being blown up by Cole begging for her to talk to him, but she didn't want to.

She had felt triumphant at first when she realized Cole was hers. Then, reality set in and she saw what a terrible person she was for this. She started to have mixed feelings. She loved Cole but didn't think she continue this because the guilt would eat her. She hadn't given much thought until now, but there was a special place in hell for people like her.

"Dylan," Merri-Lee walked into her room, looking radiantly happy. "Come down! I have an announcement to make." She clapped her hands.

Dylan wanted to snap at her mother that she was having a bad day and considering relapsing, but her mother looked happier than she had in weeks. She must've dumped Ferragamo.

"Okay," Dylan sighed, rubbing her eyes she knew that were red. If anyone asked, she would just tell them her allergies were acting up.

She followed her mother down the stairs and into the living room where everyone in the house was seated. Jaime and Ryan looked as if they could be anywhere else, Shannon nervously bit her cuticles, their maid Diana blinked slowly, waiting to get this over with, and Ferragamo sat with his legs crossed with a devious smile on his face.

Instead of sitting, Dylan hovered over the back of one of the loveseats. She crossed her arms and shot a sneer at Ferragamo who tried to make small talk with her. Merri-Lee couldn't have broken up with Ferragamo if he looked as if he just won the Bachelorette, so what was the announcement?

Right on cue, Merri-Lee walked into the room, wearing an all-white pantsuit. She had only worn it a couple of times, but it was usually the outfit she wore when she had great news. "Okay, everyone," she smiled, purple lipstick on her teeth. "So, I have very great news. As you all know, Ferragamo and I passed our one-year anniversary last month," She paused to give Ferragamo a saucy wink that made Dylan shudder. "And we have some special news!" she exclaimed.

Dylan arched an eyebrow, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking. "What?" she said for everyone that was equally as confused.

"Well," she clasped her hands. "We are engaged!" she shouted and flashed off the ring that was on her left hand. It was a silver teardrop-shaped diamond that shone through the whole room. Dylan gasped and thought that was the news, until her mother blurted out, "We're having twins too!"

Dylan and everyone else's mouth practically hit the floor as they stared at Merri-Lee like she was mad.

"What?!" Jaime and Ryan screeched at the same time.

Dylan didn't mean to, but she instinctively turned to look at Jaime. She was having a thing with Ferragamo and he was getting married. She wondered if she knew but judging by the broken look on her face she didn't. Imagine sleeping with your mom's boyfriend, only to find out she was his fiancée now and that she was pregnant with twins.

Dylan didn't even have to think about how catastrophic this was. She had only seen Ferragamo as a temporary live-in boyfriend and not a fiancé! Now, he was her future father! So, she would have to put up with all of his fat-shaming comments! Why would her mom marry such a despicable man especially with the comments he made towards his mom? Oh, also don't forget _fucking_ his fiancée's daughter!

Also, why not throw being a mother to new twins in the mix? Caring for 5 kids now with a man who probably would make smoothies all day and not even help? It was too much. Dylan wanted to scream at her mother about how stupid she was, but she didn't.

She just muttered, "Congrats!" and continued onto her room. She hoped Ferragamo and Merri-Lee heard the spite in her voice, but they were too busy popping open champagne bottles. Dylan angrily stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. She was so pissed she wanted to relapse and cut herself right now.

Dylan would not let her mom marry that man at all. How selfish and empathetic did you have to be to not see the abuse? This was a relationship that wasn't going to last.

Dylan tried to keep the negative thoughts out of her head and grabbed her phone. She started for Twitter when she quickly remembered the incident. It was the last place she wanted to go to. It just made her think more negatively and want to die. She swallowed the trapped tears in her throat and scrolled through her phone contacts. She found her loyal client Johan's contact number and sent him a text about meeting up. He replied in record time and Dylan waited for a knock on her window.

When Cole texted her for like the 3789237th time, she told him she was meeting a client and deleted the text.

She didn't care about anything right now.

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

Time ticked by really slowly in the Rivera household. It was cold and gloomy even with all the windows open inside, but it was no surprise. The whole house had started to deitorate after Nadia's departure. It was just yesterday but it seemed as if the whole house had felt what had just happened. The flowers in the greenroom were wilting, the foyer smelt like cigars, and piles of different things were placed everywhere. It was mostly her father's doing though, he had fired all the staff, more like let go, but the house didn't have any structure.

Alicia swept into the living room with a red silk robe wrapped around her. She knelt over and picked up the broken glass her father had thrown on the floor. She had been picking up her dad's messes after he threw insane tantrums day through night. She emptied the glass into a garbage bag and set it on the curb. The garbage man would be coming around soon.

She walked back and sighed. She was supposed to be on a school field trip in Manhattan with her class, but she decided to stay home. What was the point of going to school anymore, anyway? Burns said she wasn't going to graduate, so there was no point. She was wasting her time.

"Alicia," Len snuck up on her when her back was turned. She jumped and said, "Yes?"

He rubbed his gray and white beard. "Can you please pick up all the stuff around here? It's too much and I'll have a guest soon."

Alicia frowned. "This is all your mess, daddy." She snapped.

Len shoved his hands down into the pockets of his black suit. Apparently, he could dress up, but not clean up after himself. "Just do what I tell you to and stop arguing." He walked away, signaling the end of the conversation and leaving Alicia fuming.

She wanted to scream but knew better than to disobey. She grabbed a dustpan, broom, mop, and bucket and started to work.

While she cleaned up the mess her father made, she tried to call her mom who didn't pick up. She left a voicemail and called her again, but there was no answer. She was probably down in Virginia with her family, moving into a small house in town. Alicia tried not to let things get to her as she thought about the possibility of her mother not wanting to talk to her ever again.

Alicia waited thirty minutes, hoping for a call, but nothing came. She was done sweeping and started to mop. She picked up her phone but this time to call Noah. They hadn't talked since that night they kissed but she hoped she could pick up where they left like old times. She called his number and her heart thrummed in anticipation when she heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello," Noah say. He didn't have the same peppiness he always did when he greeted her. It wasn't any "Yo, what up?" or "Did you know whales are just distant cousins of horses? I'm just kidding." It was strictly just coldness.

"Um, hey," Alicia laughed. "What are you up to?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"I'm sorry, but did you need something?" he asked, over the loud wind in the background.

"No." Alicia said. "I just wanted to talk."

Noah didn't say anything a few seconds later. "Okay, then I'm busy right now. I'm on the field trip to Manhattan and I'm way into this. So, bye." He hung up and Alicia stared at her phone in her shock. Was this all because she rejected him?

She just threw her phone on the couch and went to get her dad. He was in his office, drinking yet again while listening to Selena. "Daddy, I'm done, come look." She said to him. He spun around in his chair, his eyes cold and emotionless as he stood up.

He brushed past Alicia and went into the living room. Alicia followed him into the living room where she thought he would say everything look great but he didn't. Instead, he said, "It's still a mess. Can't you do anything right?"

"I'm trying, I'm really try—" she stopped when Len roughly hit her across her face. She stumbled back and stared at him. "You've ruined my life! You've ruined everything!" he went on a tangent. He stepped closer to her and Alicia ran under his arm. She was seriously afraid right now. Her father was terribly drunk and on top of that, he had guns. She didn't know what to do as he continued to call her hurtful things. She thought about calling 911 but didn't do that.

She just threw on some clothes, put a couple things in a bag, and ran out through the side door. She hopped into her car and went to the place she knew she could find solace in. _Josh._ On her way to his house, she cried, wondering if what the things her dad said were all sober thoughts. She honestly thought he was on her side, but she guessed not. She just knew she couldn't stay there any longer. This was the first time her father hit her. What if it got worse?

She just cried through the emotional pain and pulled up into Josh's driveway. She pulled down the mirror to see if she had a bruise on her face and luckily her face was bruise free. She could just feel the tenderness a bit. But she didn't want to think about the physical or emotional pain and hopped out her car. She dried her eyes, wondering why Josh was the person she gravitated towards when things went bad and walked up to his door.

She rung the doorbell and a minute later the door flew open. Alicia saw Josh in the doorway and instantly grabbed his shirt to kiss him. "Hey, you miss me?" she asked.

Josh tensed up and pushed her away. "I'm in a relationship," he whispered and stared behind him. A girl must've been inside his house with him. "I thought you knew that."

Alicia didn't know because she had been off social media for a couple of days so this must've been recent. A girl called Josh's name from upstairs and he yelled "Coming!" Josh turned back to Alicia. "I fucked up multiple relationships and I'm not fucking this up." He closed the door. Alicia stared at where he used to be and turned away. Just as quick as she came, she was gone now. She started to cry and jumped back in her car.

Alicia didn't have nowhere to go to, nowhere to turn, no one to talk to, etc. She just wished she hadn't fucked up her life so much. She shook her head and started to drive but had to pull over at a gas station because she was crying so hard. What was the point of life anymore? She just didn't want to do this anymore.

Maybe she wasn't strong enough to endure this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dylan**

* * *

Dylan woke up feeling sore all over her body the morning after. It almost had slipped her mind that she had an appointment with Johan or else she would've thought some weird sex demon had sex with her while she was asleep. The pain wasn't as bad as it used to be around he first times, but it was definitely bothersome. She crept down to the kitchen to see if Merri-Lee was hiding pills anywhere.

One time when her mother was drunk, she had told Dylan that Ferragamo was, erm, _big_. It was seriously disgusting but if it was true she ought to have something.

She rummaged all around the kitchen until she heard someone clear their throat. Dylan turned to see Merri-Lee staring at her with an unreadable expression and a hand on her hip. "Yeah?" Dylan said, not paying attention to her mother.

"Come to the living room," Merri-Lee said sternly. "Now, it's important." The seriousness of her mother's tone was enough to make her frightened and she anxiously followed her mom.

There in the living room, she saw Ferragamo in a tight-fitting shirt and pants sitting on one of the loveseats. Next to him, Cole was present wearing an indiscernible look. He wouldn't look Dylan in the eyes as she took a seat on the club chair. "So, what's this about?" she asked and straightened her silk pajamas.

Merri-Lee stood over her with her arms crossed. "I want to talk about this," she cleared her throat. "'Hi Johan, yeah you can come to my house. You need a workout that bad? If you want I can show you a new trick I worked out with my ass' " , she stopped there.

That's when Dylan realized her mom had her phone. "Give that back," she reached out for her phone, but her mom stepped back. "I'm 18, I'm an adult!" she roared.

Merri-Lee continued reading, tears forming at every word. "'I do need it bad daddy, let me see you pump that c'—oh gosh, I can't read this anymore." She thrusted Dylan's phone at Ferragamo who raised his eyebrows. He shook his head, then set it down on the coffee table.

"How do you know this?" Dylan snapped, her whole stunt as a high end prostitute ending.

Merri-Lee clasped her hands. "It was Cole," she said. "He really cares about you Dylan, so when he came to the house earlier and asked to speak with me, I was shocked. He took your phone from your room and sure enough he showed me everything I needed to know."

Dylan glared at Cole who refused to look at her. She should've knew something was up when she couldn't find her phone this morning and thought she had dropped it under her bed but was too lazy to look. But, wow, she was overfilled with anger. How dare Cole do this? _Was this all because of yesterday?_

"How dare you tell them my business when I trusted you with that secret!" she furiously yelled at him.

"I was doing it to help you!" Cole yelled back, not even looking at her. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Those guys could've seriously hurt you or give you STDs! But you're not thinking."

Ferragamo yelled, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" to calm him down a bit while Merri-Lee stared out the window crying. Dylan wanted to scream and yell at them because no one truly cared about her.

 _Why did they all try to care now?_

"You brought nasty perverts into our arm, Dylan!" Ferragamo boomed. "And I heard you weren't even legal when this started! How could you do this? You were jeopardizing everyone's safety in this house!" he exclaimed.

Dylan narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't pretend you fucking care! None of you guys care!" she snapped. "Calling me fat and all this shit, that's why I did this. Merri-Lee telling me I have to pay for my college all by myself, that's why I did this. Cole using me in the past, that's why I did this!"

"You could've talked to one of us," Merri-Lee replied, looking broken. She ran a hand through her hair, all stressed out and went to sit in Ferragamo's lap. He patted her head while she cried.

Dylan rolled her eyes and said, "I've tried talking to you guys but you never said shit. So, why even fucking try? You guys didn't even care when I tried to kill myself. Especially, Merri-Lee."

Merri-Lee raised her head up. "Don't say I didn't care," she angrily responded. "I got you counselors, therapist, medication, and even set you up to call someone if needed at any time. You didn't even try to help yourself, you missed out on all those appointments for prostituting yourself."

"We tried to help you," Ferragamo chimed in, acting as if he was her father. "Even this young man is trying to help but you get defensive. We give you tough love because that's what you need." He paused to give Merri-Lee a kiss on her head.

Dylan wanted to yell that he was a liar and a cheater but kept it to herself. Her mother's ass would get burnt soon.

"Anyway, this stress is not good for the babies," Ferragamo stared at Merri-Lee's stomach.

Merri-Lee rubbed her belly and sighed. "That's why we're considering sending you to live somewhere else after graduation. To my parent's house, maybe in Texas." She told her. "You have put so much stress on this family than anyone else." Merri-Lee stood up, slightly wobbling, but Diana quickly swooped in and rushed her to the kitchen.

"Also, you'll be on close watch now." Ferragamo replied. "You can have your phone back, but we will be notified if you try to contact any other numbers." He sat back and crossed his legs, looking sincerely smug with himself. Dylan wished she could slap it off him and make him feel like shit for once.

"Fine," she stood up, crossing her arms. She purposely swept by the loveseat and bumped her legs into Cole. She looked back to see if he had a reaction and narrowed her eyes at him when he gave her an apologetic look. She moved on and leveled a glare at Ferragamo who was too busy asking Diana to run to the store for something. Dylan bristled, feeling super angry and sad and marched up the stairs.

Before she made it to the top, she said, "And one more thing, fuck all of you guys."

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

As soon as Kristen left the store, she practically peeled out of the strip mall. She was happy to leave all of this behind.

Tonight, was the night she would run away with Gavin.

Kristen was en route to his house right now with practically everything she needed in an old duffel bag and a couple of snacks. The plan was to meet up at his house at 6 when his wife was busy picking the kids up at her parent's house, then drive as far away as they could from Westchester.

Kristen was excited because this was the first time she would get a new start. So, what if his wife was hurt? So, what if everyone would judge them for it? So, what if would break her parent's heart? She was 18 and it wasn't any of their business anyway.

As Kristen pulled into Gavin's neighborhood, she stared at her phone to see if he sent her a message back. It was strange because she hadn't heard from in two hours but just chalked it up to him being tired and possibly taking a nap. But it was whatever, he'd probably be in the driveway waiting for her, but if not, she'd just call him.

She pulled up to Gavin's house and saw his car in the driveway. She knew he wasn't inside or else he would've been out. She frowned and called his number. No pick up. She called it again and again, but no pick up.

"Okay, what the fuck?" she yelled at her phone. She sent him a text asking where he was at and why he wouldn't pick up but didn't receive a reply. She tried not to think about the worst-case scenario and killed her engine.

Kristen left her car and angrily stomped to his front door. She rapped on the door but stopped when she saw it was slightly ajar. Her heart thumped as she pushed it open. She walked inside and saw clothes, papers, and bags strewn everywhere like someone had left in a hurry. She thought Gavin had left without her but that was impossible. She walked into the kitchen where Gavin's laptop was sitting open on the counter with text messages between him and Kristen.

Kristen stared at the barstool that was on its side and Gavin's glasses on the floor. It only took a couple of seconds for Kristen to piece it together like a CSI Investigation and realized that something had happened with Gavin. _Was it possible someone had found out, like the police and came to get him?_

Kristen realized she needed to leave his house in case any police were strolling around. She ran back to her car and drove away.

Kristen was in shock. How did this happen in such a short time? She couldn't believe it! Only to think, Gavin and Kristen were on their ways to a better future. They had lost everything. She wiped the tears springing from her eyes and tried to keep her head clear, but it was no use.

She drove to her house and felt her heart dropped when she saw a police SUV on the curbside. Kristen's palm went sweaty as she gripped her steering wheel tight. She parked outside the garage and slowly walked up to the front door. She wiped her eyes dry and entered the house. Two police officers, Marsha, and Kristen's dad stared back at her.

"I assume, this is your daughter," one of the officers said to Marsha.

She nodded angrily and stared at Kristen with disappointment in her eyes.

"Miss Gregory," the other officer stepped up. "We want to ask you some questions."

Kristen tried her best to breathe but all she could muster was small jagged wheezes. She stared at the ground and said, "Okay," in a whipsy breath. She led them to the kitchen, but Marsha roughly pulled her back.

"I hope you know we're very disappointed," Marsha said calmly. "And we will see if we can press some type of charges. That man is a predator. As for your punishment, we'll talk about it later."

So, this was the beginning of the end for Kristen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Massie**

* * *

Massie's birthday had been the best day of her life in awhile. She woke up to eighteen balloons scattered around her room, a $100 gift card to Sephora, text messages from Landon about how much he loved her even though they were fighting, cards from TPC in her locker, a birthday lunch at her favorite restaurant, etc. It was everything she loved and wanted. She couldn't have asked for more except maybe a day off from work.

She pulled up to Johanna's house and sighed. She was pretty sure Johanna had forgotten her birthday from now and the other day when she told her. Massie got out her car and walked into the mansion. She stopped in the foyer when she realized she forgot to bring Johanna the papers she requested from the country club. She silently crossed her heart and hoped her job wasn't on the line.

Massie went to the greenroom nestled in the shed outside. Johanna like to spend an hour and a half inside smelling all the plants because it "rejuvenated" her. She opened the door and saw Johanna perched on a water fountain in the middle. She had a silk robe on and had her head tilted to the sunlight. "Massie, you're late," she snapped, not opening her eyes. "Do you have the files?"

Massie swallowed nervously and said, "No."

Johanna's eyes popped open and she replied. "You're a bad assistant. If it weren't for your connection to Kendra, I would've fired you last week for double booking me for my hair and nail appointment. It's okay because I knew you wouldn't have them and sent Ana out for them."

Massie bit her tongue in annoyance. "It's my birthday today, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Johanna stood up and went over to examine the petals of a tulip. "I don't care if it's your birthday. There should be no excuses. You're getting on my last nerve," she snapped, "Now, if you excuse me I have to do things for myself that you should be doing! That means you're going to miss out on your pay! Dismissed."

Massie's nostrils flared and she left the greenroom. Why did Johanna have to be such a raging bitch? But whatever, it was her birthday she couldn't care less. She walked back into the house, debating on starting her homework or leaving when she saw Kendall in the foyer.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I have a gift for you upstairs in my room."

Massie gave him a shy smirk. "Thanks," she said and wiped her cheek off to indicate she didn't like Kendall doing that. She hadn't talked to him since the other day. "Can't you bring the gift down here?" she asked.

Kendall frowned and said, "I'm sorry Massie for the other day. I wasn't trying to be shady or anything. But, can you just forgive me?"

Massie shrugged but Kendall tugged her upstairs. He took her into his room where the blinds were shut with only a sliver of light coming out. "What's this?" she questioned him. "Where's the present?"

Kendall closed the door and walked over to Massie. He pulled her closer by her hips and without any indication he started to kiss her. Massie tensed up when she felt his lock grip tighter on her waist. She didn't know what to do and hoped it would make him stop and kissed him back.

Kendall grabbed her ass but Massie quickly pulled away before it could escalate. " _ **NO.**_ " she firmly told him.

Kendall made an annoyed sound and pulled her back to him. "Yes. Come on! That boyfriend of yours doesn't have to know!" he snapped.

"You know what I'm leaving!" Massie exclaimed and hurriedly walked to the door. Kendall quickly blocked her path and reached out for her with an evil smirk on his face. Massie froze for a second when his hands wrapped around her waist but she quickly kneed him in his balls. He fell down with a groan and Massie made a run for it.

"Get back here!" Kendall called. "Fucking bitch!" he screamed, picking himself up and grabbing at his jeans.

Massie's heart thudded as she ran down the stairs two at a time, nearly smacking into Johanna and Ana who were busy talking about a party for a gala.

"Johanna!" Massie breathlessly said when she reached the end of the steps.

"What are you doing?" Johanna snapped sharply and studied her with a judgmental glare. "You could've knocked over this statue!" she pointed at an Italian marble head bust. "This is expensive, and I'll be damned if I let the help ruin it. Now, what's going on?!"

Massie gained her composure and looked behind her where Kendall was walking down the stairs. "Ask your son!" she exclaimed. "I think he was trying to have sex with me!"

Kendall lingered behind Massie on the steps and put his hand on her back. Massie squirmed away and shot him a disgusted look. "She's lying," Kendall said innocently. "She was trying to have sex with me mom."

Massie stared back at him in disbelief. Of course, he would lie!

"He's lying! He was overstepping my boundaries!" she yelled. Massie looked over to Ana who just looked down at the waxed floors and said nothing. Massie's heart deflated as she realized she was alone in this.

"Hmph," Johanna gripped the stair handle and turned her nose in the air. "Looks like you're a liar, May-sie," Johanna snapped. "You're just a whore who was upset Kendall didn't sleep with." She said, not having a care in the world.

Massie felt as if someone had slapped her as she stood there with her mouth opened. She was the whore, when Kendall was trying to come onto her? _How did that logic work?_

Johanna waved Kendall away who gave Massie a squeeze on her ass. "Don't fucking touch me!" Massie yelled as he disappeared back up the stairs. Kendall just snickered and gave her a sleazy smile.

"You're fired!" Johanna boomed. "How dare you put lies on my family?"

"I'm not!" she cried, wondering why Johanna wouldn't believe her. "He tried to!" In a last-minute attempt, Massie looked over at Ana to at least chime in and say she believed Massie.

Ana just said, "She's definitely lying."

Johanna started to turn red as she marched towards the door. She picked up Massie's purse next to the mat, opened the door, and threw it out. "GET OUT!" Johanna screamed. "NOW!"

Massie's mouth went dry as she quickly walked to the door. Johanna roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her out the house. Massie almost fell down but gained her balance. She didn't say anything except grab her stuff and run to her car. She didn't look back even as Johanna followed her out to call her a variety of insults.

She just got into her car and tried not to cry too much on her way home.

 _How had the best day of her life turn into a shitty one?_

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

"You can sleep in the guest room, the sheets are washed and everything," Dylan told Alicia as they walked into a room that was cold and dark and smelt like potpourri.

"Thanks," Alicia replied, turning on the light and walking to the double sized bed in the middle of room. "Seriously thank you so much." She dumped her weeks' worth of clothes onto the comforter. "I appreciate it so much for letting me stay at your house."

Dylan shrugged, "I know we're not friends, but we used to be some time ago. And when I saw you reach out to The Pretty Committee about your situation I jumped to help you because I knew TPC's parents wouldn't allow it and I knew how it felt like to be treated like shit by a parent." She gave Alicia a sad smile.

Alicia nodded, then furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you said you were grounded, so I'm kind of surprised I'm at your house right now."

Dylan closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I am, but with my mom and Ferragamo they could care less. They don't care what I do. They say I'm grounded but that's just their attempt at shitty parenting." She explained. "They'll forget all about by next week because they're too busy planning for weddings and baby showers."

Alicia didn't say anything and just nodded. She wondered what Dylan's life was like now. It just showed how out of touch they had been with each other.

She watched as Dylan started for the door but she couldn't let her leave. "Wait!" she yelled out. Dylan turned around with a confused glance on her face.

"Can we talk?" Alicia asked. Graduation was coming up and she wanted to at least leave on good terms with someone, even if it meant apologizing for all her wrongdoings.

Dylan paused for a second, then closed the door and sat down on the bed. Alicia plopped down on the other side and swallowed.

"So, what?" Dylan asked, looking nervously around the room.

Alicia swallowed again and said, "Can I just come clean to you and vice versa?" she asked. Dylan nodded hesitantly.

"Well," Alicia started. "I want to start off by saying how sorry I am. Last year, I was a total bitch to you. I just felt like shit when the blame was put on me for the way TPC's popularity declined. It was all on me and you never took the other part. I was hurt and confused because you were my best friend at the time, then that quickly changed."

"I feel like you just wanted to impress Massie all over again and you didn't care about me," Alicia continued. "Then me being kicked out, really made me angry so I started to hate you. I sent you those texts because it was just me projecting onto you, I needed to let my thoughts out on something or someone. I saw how vulnerable and confused you were, so I did it. Then, I joined the A-team and Massie let me back into TPC, it felt like everything was fine, but it wasn't."

"I was trying so hard to get revenge on not only you, but the other girls and you see where that got me. But I just want to say I'm truly sorry for all the hurt and pain I caused you. I know everything I said led you to being depressed and your eating disorder, so I absolutely have no right to forgiveness."

Tears were rolling down Dylan's face and she wiped them away. "Alicia, what you did was so wrong but I forgive you," she sniffed. "Because I definitely have a hand in this. I didn't take the blame when Massie came back because like you said I wanted to impress her and put the blame all on you. But, I was the one who ushered you into the bet, I should've taken responsibility and been like, "Oh hey, Massie, most of this is my fault", but I didn't. We were all bitches at the time, but I let her treat you like shit to save my own ass."

"But the stuff you said was pretty hurtful because it's stuff that constantly went through my mind. I couldn't believe you would do that. But Alicia, you didn't kickstart my eating disorder, it was something I dealt with on and off, as for the depression, it didn't start until I lost everything last year. Now that that's done I just wish for us to move on."

Alicia wiped her own tears, then grabbed Dylan's hands. "I don't expect us to go back to being best friends but can we just start over?" she asked.

Dylan wiped her face with her shoulder and smiled. "Sure, let's just agree to have each other's back." She told her. "Don't be afraid to call or text me now." Dylan said.

Alicia laughed and said, "Same here. If you want to rant away or something you know I'm here."

Dylan pulled Alicia into a hug and smiled. "In that case, can I rant to you about this Cole and Kristen situation?" she asked.

Alicia broke away from the hug and said, "Yeah. I think it's best to hear all viewpoints before launching into this."

Dylan opened her mouth to start telling her the story when Alicia's phone rung.

Alicia held up her finger to give her a minute and picked it up. It was a number she didn't know but it was someone from Westchester. She frowned and accepted the call. "Hello?" she said. A phlegmy voice filled the phone and said, "Aw, Alicia Rivera." It was Principal Burns.

Alicia's eyes went wide and she stared at Dylan who looked equally as shocked when she heard Burn's voice. "Uh, yes?" Alicia said.

Burns took a drink of something and said, "I have very good news for you."

Alicia's palms went sweaty in excitement, this is just what she needed.

"An anonymous donor has paid over $20,000 to BOCD in agreement for your graduation. We accepted, and you'll be able to graduate." Burns told her. "Now—"

Alicia didn't need to hear anymore and hung up. "Did you hear?" she screamed at Dylan and jumped on top of the bed. "I'll be able to graduate!" Dylan screamed with her and the girls both celebrated by dancing on top of the bed.

Alicia had no idea who would do that but she guessed that things did get better.

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

It started to rain when Claire pulled up to Tati's house—a two story red brick house. Claire jumped out her car and ran to Tati's porch. She rung the doorbell and stared at the brown EVERYONE IS WELCOME doormat while waiting.

She was kind of shocked Tati invited her to her house to sleep over when they barely talked since that kiss last week. Claire had no idea how she felt, but thankfully Tati broke the awkward barrier.

The door opened and Tati stood there in a red tank top and short shorts. Claire blushed and looked down to keep herself from staring too hard. "Hey," Tati said, then opened the door for Claire to come in. Claire walked inside the foyer and looked around. A small table was pushed against the navy walls of the entrance with pictures of Tati's family. Claire recognized Tati's mother, a thin woman with brown eyes and dark skin, because she had picked up Tati one day last week.

Claire looked at the living room on the left side and an office on the right. She looked past the hallway onto the kitchen that looked more modern than the rest of the house. "You're really observant," Tati remarked, then laughed. "It's okay because so am I." She touched Claire lightly on the shoulder and a spark jolted throughout Claire's body.

Claire blushed and said, "Haha, yeah."

Tati motioned for Claire to follow her up the stairs. When they reached the top, they passed an opening with a pool table and walked into Tati's room. It was a small room with a full sized bed pushed against a wall with a black and white tapestry. A desk, bookcase, and vanity took up one side of the room. Two, black papsan chairs and a fuzzy white ottoman were placed in front of a plasma tv atop a dresser. "Nice room," Claire nodded and sat on Tati's bed.

"Thanks," Tati said. She went over to her desk and changed the rap song she was listening to an r&b song. "Don't mind the mess." She said. Claire looked around in confusion and saw nothing but cleanliness. Tati shut her door and added, "Also, I apologize if I look like a mess. I finished taking out my braids and drying my hair when you called." She patted her bouncy curls.

"It's cool," Claire replied. She really wanted to tell Tati she looked really beautiful but didn't want to come off as creepy.

Tati turned on her tv that was broadcasting Mean Girls and flopped down next to Claire. She sat super close to the point they could almost kiss. "My mom's not here, I hope that's okay." Tati said.

Claire would've been lying when she said her heart catapulted at the thought of them being alone. "Uh yeah, it's fine." She shrugged trying to play it cool when she was truthfully dying on the inside.

"So, about the party," Tati started. Claire got anxious when she thought she was going to mention the kiss but she didn't. "Your ex is pretty crazy." Tati said instead. "Honestly, he needs to go to jail."

"Yeah," Claire sighed. "But I don't want you involved in this. I can't risk you getting hurt. I care about you." She blurted out at the end. Tati blinked at her and Claire couldn't help but blush.

"Um," Tati looked down. "Sorry for bringing it up." She apologized quickly.

Claire didn't mean to but she placed her hand on Tati's thighs. "No, it's fine." She said. "I just don't want you involve in that. It's in the past and we should move on from that. I like hanging with you because you just make me forget everything."

Tati's eyes started to shine. "Really?" she tilted her head.

Claire nodded. "You've been so nice and caring to me. I just feel calm with you." She explained. "I've been thinking about drugs sometimes too, because sometimes it gets hard. I would never go back. But it's just nice to know someone who feels the same."

Tati nodded and looked deep into Claire's eyes. "I get that, I really do," she gave a half smile. "And you know I'm always here." She grasped Claire's hands into hers and they both stared at each other.

Tati broke eye contact about six seconds later and looked to her window. "Uh, anyway," she said, her hands still tangled with Claire's. "What do you wanna do now?"

Claire looked at their hands locked together and sighed. "Honestly," she said, her voice trembling. "I just want to forget everything going around me right now. I'd just rather chill with you instead—"

Tati pressed her lips to Claire completely catching her off guard. She looked up in shock. "I, I, I.." Claire stuttered. "We haven't even talked about the kiss."

Tati pulled away and unlocked her hands from Claire's. "Claire," she said her name with the voice of an angel, "I think we both know we have feelings for each other. But I understand if you don't want—" It was Claire's turn to catch her off guard as she reached over to give her a kiss.

"You're right, I have feelings for you," Claire admitted.

Tati sighed in what sounded like a relief and smiled, "Great, now let's forget." She pushed Claire down on the bed and didn't hesitate to kiss her. To Claire, Tati's lips were so soft and tasted like cherry. She moved her lips in time with Tati's and started to moan when things went from slow to fast.

Claire could feel the intensity in her dripping down below. She had dreamt this fantasy a thousand times but never thought it would come true. She moaned when Tati gave her a neck kiss. "Everything feels so good with you," Claire breathed out. Tati whipped off her tight tank top and Claire couldn't help but stare at her chest.

"It'll feel better soon." Tati told her.

Claire raised her arms over her head for Tati to take her shirt off. She tried her hardest to not scream at the thrill that went through her when she felt Tati's breath on her. Claire tugged her shorts off and threw them aside. Tati barely touched her below and Claire moaned. "Um, sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," Tati laughed, completely naked now. "Um, I see you were waiting for this."

Claire blushed when she realized she was probably like a waterfall right now. "It's okay though," Tati told her and before Claire knew it she was in heaven.

She couldn't stop herself from shaking until she was pushed over to edge. When she let go, she felt more relieved than ever. She laid there while Tati came over to join her. They rested for a few minutes, before Claire said, "My turn," and pulled Tati towards her.

After an hour and a half, they both stopped and laid there feeling devoid of any energy. Claire snuggled under the sheets next to Tati, both of their bodies pressed against one another. "Did you forget?" Tati asked her, still struggling to catch her breath after what they did. "Yeah," Claire smiled at the ceiling. "Yeah, Tati I did." She said, sighing with pleasure.

Tati reached over to play with Claire's hair and said, "You can call me Tatiana, now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Get ready for shitstorms to ensue ;)**

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

Kristen woke up to Winkie Porter reporting about the latest scandal at BOCD. It had made local headlines as soon as a former student spotted him at the police station talking to an officer about his sexual relations with a student.

The news online and on tv all read: 30-YEAR-OLD TEACHER ADMITS TO HAVING SEXUAL AFFAIRS WITH A STUDENT.

Kristen didn't know how but it was trending locally on Twitter.

She just prayed no one would find out she was the student.

"Are you done?" Marsha asked, hovering over the dining room table and completely obstructing her view of the tv. Kristen looked down at her half-eaten toast and full glass of orange juice.

"Good." Marsha said, then swiped away all her food and walked to the kitchen to discard it in the trash can.

"Mom?" Kristen asked. "Can you chill?"

Marsha walked back over to Kristen and put her hands on her hips. " _Chill?_ Kristen, you had sex with a married man that was your teacher! You're lucky anyone hasn't found out yet because if they do you'll lose your dignity in a split second. And no, I don't want to hear what you have to say! Just shut your mouth." Her mother snapped.

Kristen turned to the tv where a commercial about eczema played on the screen. She looked down on at her hands and sighed. She had lost her dignity and at what cost, for some grades she could've easily studied for? It was messed up but at the same time Kristen enjoyed the time she had with Gavin. They were in love or used to be.

Apparently, Gavin refused to give up Kristen's name at first until he was slapped with multiple charges according to the police she talked to last night. Kristen thought that was sweet because he was partially willing to protect her. On the other hand, Kristen was scared shitless about anyone besides the police and her parents finding out about it. They could keep it under wraps and no one would have to know, right?

 _Beep. Beep._

A car horn startled Kristen. She looked outside the window to see one of Marsha's friend's car. Marsha came back into the dining room and informed her that Leslie was going to take her to school.

"Why? I can't drive?" Kristen questioned.

"No, you know that. You're grounded. That means no car, no phone, or going out. Do you not listen? I told you this last night." Marsha scolded her.

Kristen stood up and draped her bag over her shoulder. "Can I at least text the girls from my phone and tell them I may be late, because you know how Leslie's driving is?"

"No, end of discussion," Marsha smoothed out the scrubs she wore. "Now, go before Leslie leaves you and I force you to clean the house." She ushered her outside.

Kristen groaned in annoyance and stepped outside the door. Marsha didn't even bother waving to her as she jumped into Leslie's van.

As soon as she sat down in the passenger seat, a toy hit her in the back of the head. She turned to see Leslie's four-year-old seated behind her with drool on the sides of his mouth and snot running down his nose.

"Sorry, hun," Leslie said, giving her a side glance. She started to drive and another toy whizzed past Kristen's head. "Kyler!" Leslie yelled. "Stop it. Be nice."

Like that would help, Kyler started to throw a fit and his twin brother Tyler joined him as well.

"I heard you've been getting into trouble," Leslie said. "Just like me when I was a teenager." She laughed. "Just look at me and see what happened. I ended up a single mother with two four-year-old twins, an 8-year-old daughter, and 10-year-old son."

 _Hopefully_ , that wouldn't be Kristen's future.

* * *

Kristen's heart beat as she walked into Gavin's classroom and slid into a chair right before the bell rang. She looked at Gavin's desk, expecting to see him there smiling and giving Kristen that "look". Instead, she saw the emptiness at the front of the classroom. He was gone and it broke pieces of Kristen's heart.

The girl Kristen always forgot the name of turned around in her seat. "Who do you think is the new teacher?" she asked.

Kristen shrugged and pretended not to care while looking in her bag. "Beats me." She replied.

The girl flipped her red hair over her shoulder and told her, "I heard it was a girl in his last period class or even someone in this class."

Kristen's heart beat nervously against her chest and she tried to steady her wavering voice. "I wonder who." She replied.

She wasn't sure if she was being paranoid, but she could feel eyes on her.

A few minutes later, one of the teachers came in, announced what was happening with Gavin, and let the class have a free period. After the bell rung, Kristen sped out the class at a normal pace to get herself out of there before people started asking questions. She stopped by her locker to drop off her books and walked to the cafeteria.

She saw The Pretty Committee on one side of the room and her friends on the other. She knew she had been neglecting Mia, Carmen, and Meena and walked over to their table. "Hey," Kristen smiled, slamming the lunch she packed on the table. The girls all blinked at her as if they were wondering what she was doing. Carmen finally broke the trance by saying, "Hey, what's up? We haven't seen you around much."

Kristen wanted to scream that she felt like an outsider but just bit her lip. "Yeah, you know Massie," she rolled her eyes. "Still trying to be friends."

Then, there was an awkward pause. You could practically hear everyone breathing.

"Are you running for prom queen?" Carmen asked, clearly trying to kickstart conversation.

Kristen tilted her head, suddenly remembering that prom was fast approaching. "Idk," she took out her sandwich. "It's like two weeks from now."

Meena shrugged and chimed in, "Well, you could still win. I mean you are popular." She played with the salad in front of her.

"Valid point," Kristen pointed out, then, another awkward pause ensued.

Everyone around them was on their phones, so the girls took their phones out. Kristen felt awkward as she was completely excluded from the group when they started to talk about something on their phones. Kristen checked her old iPod stashed in her bag to see if it was another notification from BOCD Gossip about Deirdre trying to sue Heather's family for emotional damage but didn't see anything. She sighed and went back to eating but noticed several pair of eyes on her.

That's when the whispers started. Kristen chalked it up to being paranoid but sweat started to drip down her back.

Meena suddenly looked up and whispered, "Check your phone! It's on Twitter!"

Kristen's palms went clammy as she grabbed her phone and instantly went to Twitter. When she saw what everyone was looking at, her blood went cold.

A video of Gavin and Kristen making out and dry humping each other in the classroom not too long ago had been leaked. People were retweeting it and sharing with their friends. They were calling Kristen a liar, slut, homewrecker, and a cheater. She sat there paralyzed with shock as she watched the video over and over again. How anyone got this footage was beyond her.

She looked up to see her friends giving disapproving glares at her with disgust on their faces.

"Guess Heather was right…" Mia said.

Kristen desperately wanted to explain but she couldn't. Tears started to fall when the girls gathered their things to leave Kristen at the table.

Kristen's mouth went dry as sandpaper when she realized everyone knew her secret. They would add up the small details and see how it led to this. She slowly blinked, wondering if this was a nightmare with insults and surprised looks being shot her way. She could feel all of them weighing down on her soul and churning her stomach inside out.

Kristen stood up, everything going in slow motion, and did the walk of the shame in front of the student body. She felt like the cafeteria doors stretched in front of her because she couldn't get there sooner enough. When she did, she rushed away as quickly as she could. Everything crashed back down on her in fast motion and she felt a mixture of emotions.

Her whole world was on fire.

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

Claire stared at the ceiling in her bedroom like she had been doing for the past couple of days. She was emotionally stressed out with all these feelings at once, especially after everything happening with Tatiana.

After Claire and Tatiana had sex, things went awkward, with communication falling flat on both ends. Claire thought Tatiana probably regretted the whole thing or it was just a one-time hook up.

They hadn't really talked until Tatiana blew up Claire's phone today, asking if they could talk. Claire ignored all the messages because she wasn't sure how to proceed with this. It was like she had everything and the girl she wanted at her fingertips but was confused.

All day in her classes, she desperately researched for some advice on what to do. All of it was just "talk to her about how you feel" or "get a boyfriend". It was seriously frustrating. She wished she could call up TPC for advice, but she didn't know how they would react.

Claire bit her lip and sighed. She was about to take an afternoon nap when her phone rung. Her heart fluttered when she saw Tatiana's contact picture pop up. Claire swallowed knowing she couldn't avoid her for long and decided to answer the call. "Hey," she said coolly.

"Hey." Tatiana answered back in the same tone. Silence filled the phone for a couple seconds, then Tatiana asked, "Were you avoiding me?"

Claire nodded as if she could see her through the phone, then said, "Yes, but I was afraid that you regretted things and didn't want to talk to me."

"Never," Tatiana sighed. "Look, I'm about to go see a movie with my mom, but I just need to ask you one thing," she paused, and Claire's heart pounded nervously. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

All the nervousness Claire felt dissipated and she slowly relaxed into her bed. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a fairytale come true. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" she screamed.

Tatiana laughed from the other end and said, "I'm glad because I want to be yours too. Truthfully, I thought the same way you were thinking about me."

"Sorry about that." Claire apologized.

"No big deal," Tatiana said, "I have to go babe, but text me, alright? Bye."

She hung up and Claire stared at her phone with the excitement of a kid that got their hands on too much chocolate. Tatiana called her babe, but more importantly she had a girlfriend now!

Claire thought about texting TPC but then remembered she wasn't out. A strange sense of sadness filled her as she realized their relationship would be closeted. She couldn't kiss Tatiana in public with her friends or introduce her to her family.

Claire instantly felt regret, then anger. She'd be damned if her friends or family didn't accept her. It didn't matter because she had finally acknowledged her feelings for girls and the world had brought Tatiana to her. She wouldn't let no one stop her from dating Tatiana. In fact, she would go public with their whole relationship tonight, starting with her family.

Claire swallowed nervously. The only person here was her mom, but maybe if Claire got it over with her, it would be easier with Todd and Jay.

Her family never said much about the LGBT community when it was brought up on the news sometimes, so surely, they couldn't be homophobes, but at the same time, she didn't know. She vaguely remembered Jay making a comment about "gays taking over everything".

 _This is a bad idea,_ Claire thought. She didn't want to think about it and pushed herself to get up. Sweat crawled down her back as she opened her door and walked down the stairs.

Claire went into the kitchen where she saw her mother chopping bell peppers. Judi smiled and dried her hands on her apron when Claire came in. "Hey, what are you up to?" she asked cheerfully. She had been in a great mood ever since Jay agreed on her project to renovate the kitchen.

"I," Claire looked down at the cracked tiles. "I love you mom."

Judi laughed and went back to chopping her peppers. "I love you too, Claire." She said.

Claire sighed as she realized this wouldn't be as easy as she thought it would be.

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

Dylan did not expect to come home and see clothes strewn all over the yard. Her first thought was Jaime getting upset at Ryan and throwing Ryan's clothes out the window or vice versa. But even that was too much for either of her sisters. Upon parking in the driveway and getting out, she realized it was men's clothes. _Ferragamo_. Her heart fluttered in happiness but also anxiety as she concluded something had happened between Ferragamo and Merri-Lee.

She walked on the lawn and saw not just clothes, but cookbooks, fancy cologne bottles, panties, makeup, and gaming stations. She picked up a pair of burgundy boxers and threw them to the side.

She walked up to the front door where Ferragamo was on his knees pleading to Merri-Lee to not kick him out. A smile stretched on Dylan's face as she skipped towards him. "What's going on?" she asked, seeing her mother in the doorway with tears running down her face while drinking wine.

"He cheated on me," Merri-Lee snapped, acting as if he was ghost and brushing past him. "He cheated on me!" she said once again, but this time shaking Dylan's shoulders while wine sloshed on the pavement. She was obviously in shock. "And you want to know with who? Your sister! Jaime! Your slutty little conniving sister. I caught them an hour ago! They thought I was gone and I walked in with Ferragamo's pants around his ankles and Jaime kissing him!"

Dylan raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help to be relieved that Ferragamo would be out their lives, but this would take a devastating toll on her mother. That's why she didn't want to be the one to break the news.

"Jaime, came onto me!" Ferragamo exclaimed. "I was blackout drunk!" he tried to make up the shittiest excuses. Dirt was all over his black pants and his hair was all tousled.

Dylan never thought she would see this day. She laughed and said, "Oh, you fucking dumbass you really did it now. Your ass won't even have a career after my mom is done exposing you." Dylan felt good for calling him that without being scolded by her mother for it.

"You do not know my story, Dylan the fat ass!" Ferragamo fired, then quickly tried to apologize.

Merri-Lee quickly step forth and snapped, "How dare you call my daughter that! Get your ass out of here, now!"

Ferragamo tried pleading with her but Merri-Lee threw her wine glass on the ground that shattered into pieces. Dylan jumped as she saw her mother go completely ballistic. She was on a whole new level of anger.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Merri-Lee cried.

Shannon appeared in the doorway but stopped and went back inside when she saw the scene. Dylan didn't blame her. If she wasn't so paralyzed, she'd be inside herself right now.

"Mom," Dylan calmly said, trying to grab her mother as she cussed out Ferragamo who was crying. It was clearly fake tears as he had his head in his hands and nothing was coming out his eyes.

"Mom," Dylan said again, but her mom ignored her.

Suddenly, Jaime came out the house with a purple duffel. She shielded her face and slyly tried to go around Merri-Lee's back. However, Merri-Lee had eyes in the back of her head and quickly grasped her arm. "You're a slut, my dear! Sleeping with my future husband!" Merri-Lee yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm glad I'm kicking you out because I never want to see you again!" she grasped Jaime's arm so hard, it turned red.

Jaime winced in pain and said, "I never meant to hurt you but Ferragamo was always there and with me before you guys were even talking about getting married!" she leveled a glare at Ferragamo who looked away. Jaime was still reeling from it apparently.

"It doesn't matter!" Merri-Lee pushed her away and she stumbled on the ground. "You had a relationship with the man I love and vice versa. A very sexual one! How could my daughter betray me like this?" she said in disbelief.

Jaime scrambled to her feet. "He came on to me first! I was in my room and he told me how hot my ass looked and next thing I know we're kissing. Is it so wrong when you willingly dated a player?" Jaime fired back.

Dylan's mother shook her head as she dismissed both of them. "I don't want to ever see you two again! If you come on my property, I will shoot both of you!" she told them. Then, she walked into the house and Dylan followed. She closed the door as her heart beat with adrenaline.

She couldn't believe all of that happened. She stepped in the foyer and saw Ryan weeping while Shannon stood around not knowing what to do. Diana bustled about, pretending she didn't see or hear anything.

Dylan could tell everyone was in shock and so was she. She thought about updating TPC about this fiery drama but stopped herself. Yes, it was great that Ferragamo left and so did Jaime, but her mother lost two parts of her life. Dylan walked into the living room where her mother was violently sobbing near the fireplace while drinking another glass of wine.

"Stop, mo—" Dylan walked over to her and grabbed the glass out her mother's hand. "You shouldn't be drinking." She deposited the glass on the coffee table and came back over to Merri-Lee. Her mother looked up at her with red eyes and a puffy face. She was truly distraught and overcome with emotions. Merri-Lee wiped her face with her sweater sleeve and looked up at the ceiling to prevent more tears from spilling over.

"Everything is ruined." She said between sobs. "The baby shower and the wedding. I don't know what to do. But I have one question, did you know?" she asked, blinking slowly.

Dylan swallowed nervously and stares at the rug under her feet. _What was she supposed to say?_

"I," she said, wanting to come up with a lie, but couldn't. "I."

Merri-Lee pressed her lips together and walked over to the window where Jaime and Ferragamo backed out the driveway in Ferragamo's car. "You didn't seem shocked at all when you found out. So, you did know," her mother concluded.

Dylan had forgotten her mother had a psychology degree and knew a good majority about body language.

"Yes," Dylan admitted.

Without warning, Merri-Lee screamed and frantically hit the window. She turned around with rage in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

Dylan backed away, feeling scared as her mother looked evil and demented right now. "I-I had just found out," Dylan stuttered. "I didn't want to hurt your happiness and you wouldn't have listened!" she said, not sure what else she could say to get her mom to know she wasn't in on this.

Merri-Lee huffed, "You're no better than them! You were probably on their side this whole entire time!" she accused.

Dylan opened up her mouth, totally speechless. Her mom was going nuts right now.

"You know what, leave me and go to your room! I need to figure out this shit and then I'll deal with you!" she snapped, yelling at Dylan to leave the living room.

Dylan left the room shaking with shock.

Her life fell apart and now this rift was causing her family to fall apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kristen**

* * *

The second and third days were always the worst when it came to scandals. The scandal had enough time to fully soak into the school body and allow for talking to ensue. Everyone starts looking at the person differently like you committed murder.

Well, Kristen Gregory's scandal might've well as been social murder.

The insults, taunts, and whispers weren't even enough to describe the emotional humiliation she was going through. She didn't even know why she bothered to show up if she would just be ridiculed. In the span of two days, she had been contacted by various new agencies to tell her story anonymously, had Cole ridicule her online for being a hypocrite about cheating, and even an angry text from Dylan calling her a slut for fucking up Cole's life.

She agreed with all the latter except the Cole comment. He was cheating on her and apparently that meant he had a pass. It was whatever though because she would still get blamed for everything like she was now by Cole's small band of fangirls and other people.

As she walked down the halls, she realized how much of a plague everyone thought she was. People literally moved to the sides when she walked down the hall. "Slut!" someone whispered loudly.

"Fucking homewrecker! He had a wife and children!" another person exclaimed.

Kristen had heard the same things over and over it was starting to get infuriating. "Fuck off!" she said to no one in particular.

She walked into the BOCD lobby and went into the office. Principal Burns had summoned her into her office and she knew it wasn't good. Kristen signed herself in on the receptionist's clipboard, avoiding the glare she gave her and sat down in a seat. She tried to relax but she couldn't when everyone looked at her.

Five minutes later, Principal Burns came out her office and told Kristen to come in. Kristen swallowed nervously and walked over to Principal Burns office. She sat on a brown leather chair and looked around the room. She had only been in Burns office a handful of times and could barely remember what her office looked like.

"Kristen Gregory," Burns placed her glasses on her desk. "Used to be one of my best, but, dear God, what _happened?"_ she tsked.

Kristen sighed as Burns started to go on a rant about honors students somehow falling into a deep hole. Kristen wanted to explain that drugs, sex, or abuse wasn't part of this, but just an opportunity she saw the pull up her grade. Burns would never listen to her though.

"…You threw it all way to have an affair with a married man. You should be ashamed!" Burns scoffed. "I want to tell you that you will not be allowed to graduate." She said firmly.

Kristen blinked as the words hit her. "How?" she demanded, feeling confused, upset, and sad at the same time.

"Parents are in uproar, my dear!" Burns exclaimed. "They think there should be a type of punishment for you as there is one for that despicable man, Gavin."

Kristen blinked again. This couldn't be happening. It would mean no university for her and she would have to go to summer school. "That's not fair!" she roared. "Suspend me or something, but don't tell me I can't graduate!"

Burns shrugged with a "what-can-I-do-look" on her face. "I wholeheartedly agree." She croaked.

Kristen shot up to her feet and Burns studied her nervously. "How?!" Kristen demanded again. "Alicia Rivera almost went to jail and had a whole trial, but she's allowed to graduate!" she exclaimed.

Burns laughed and said, "You know how."

Of course, Kristen knew. It was money. All about money. That's how Alicia was able to graduate—too bad Kristen's family was poor.

"On the bright side," Burns stood up and made eye contact with the guard standing out her door. He came in, in case Kristen tried to do something. "You can still participate in all school activities, but it would be useless." She said, trying to make it seem it wasn't as bad as it was.

Kristen felt like she could burn the whole school down and angrily marched out. She was so pissed, right now, she couldn't even cry. She raced out the office and called her mom.

"What?" her mom said when she answered

Kristen bit her lip until it drew blood and said, "Principal Burns told me I can't graduate."

Marsha gasped in fake shock. "Well, what'd you expect?" she snapped. "You did this to yourself and now you're an adult and have to pay the consequences!" then she hung up.

Angry tears started pouring out Kristen's eyes as she broke down.

She didn't really think she could play a dangerous game without suffering consequences, did she?

* * *

 **Massie**

* * *

"Okay so, that's all for today," Dr. Weeks said. She closed the notebook on her lap and put it on her desk. "Are you sure everything is alright? I mean what almost happened to you was traumatizing."

Massie looked down at the floor and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had just poured her heart out about the Kendall incident that had happened a couple of days ago. Honestly, it had seriously taken a toll on her, but no one knew except William and Kendra and she wanted to keep it that way. Massie had been putting a brave face on since then and tried not to think it about that much.

It didn't help that neither Kendall wasn't facing any type of punishment for what he did.

Massie had told the police everything he did, but money talks over victims. Apparently, they didn't have sufficient evidence and therefore couldn't move forward. It meant "The Folgers paid us money to shut up and not pursue this case". It was seriously a slap in the face.

Since no one knew, she had to act like she was fine. She didn't even think about telling Landon who would practically kill Kendall if he found out.

Massie would just tell Landon the job didn't work out.

"Massie?" Dr. Weeks asked.

Massie snapped out her thoughts ,"Yes, I'll be alright," she admitted. "I believe they'll get what they deserve."

Maybe not this time, but down the road.

* * *

Massie stared at the racks of prom dresses marked down on the clearance rack in Dillard's. This was the last place the old Massie would've came, but prom was around the corner and she desperately needed to find a dress. Also, dress shopping doubled as another form of therapy to her and led her mind off things.

"I love this dress, but gosh this material," Claire said from her right as she picked up an insanely gorgeous white gown bedazzled with rhinestones. It was as if it was an episode of Twilight Zone with Massie and Claire switching personalities.

"I think you should get it," Massie replied and reached out to touch the dress. She flinched when she felt material, it was itchy and coarse. "Okay, maybe not that, but something similar."

"Ah-greed," Alicia said from Massie's left, staring at dress sizes.

Claire nodded, then continued down the racks.

Dylan came out a dressing room near the racks dressed in a knee-length cinched turquoise dress. She walked over to an oval mirror and examined herself. "What do you guys think?" she asked.

"Too simple." Massie and Alicia said at the same time. They both looked at each other and smiled, reminding Massie of simpler times.

"Thought so," Dylan frowned, "The whole scandal with my family is affecting everything including my fashion sense." She groaned and stepped back into the dressing room.

"Do you need help picking out a dress?" Massie called. It was so weird, but she was better putting outfits together for other people than herself.

"Yeah," Dylan called back. "Let me put my clothes on and reply to this text with Jaime kissing my ass to get to my mom." She angrily slammed the door.

Claire walked over and shook her head. "There are no good dresses at all," she sighed. "We should hit up the shops outside of here." She suggested, already listing the shops they needed to hit before this evening rush of BOCD girls came by. It only took a picture for TPCs popularity to plummet once they were spotted at Dillard, but it was the end of the school year, so who cared.

"Okay," Massie smiled, even though she felt like she wanted to cry.

Dylan opened the dressing room door and placed the dresses on a rejected clothes rack. She reapplied her lipgloss in the mirror and brushed her hair. "So, where to?" she asked.

"Lulu's. It's in Yonkers near the Arlington Mall," Claire chimed. "I heard they have the best dresses in the county." She showed the girls 5-star reviews with pictures of extraordinary designed dresses.

"Okay, let's hit it!" Alicia exclaimed, then the girls grabbed their tote bags and walked outside.

Massie grabbed the keys to her car and tried to keep her composure together but it all flew out the door when Claire asked if she was okay. It triggered a breakdown in her and she started to cry in the parking lot. It had happened so fast, it was unbelievable.

Dylan and Alicia stopped walking and turned around to look at Massie. "Mass?" Dylan said, shielding her eyes from the sun and staring at Massie.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

Massie felt terrible for dumping her problems on them, but she felt like shit. "I feel so hurt—"

Claire interrupted and asked, "Is this about Landon? You guys made up."

Massie blinked the tears in her eyes away. "Yeah," she lied, because she'd rather die than tell the girls what happened. "But it's just a lot of things too, I've been thinking about. I just wanna give up sometimes." She walked to her car because she knew she looked crazy and jabbed the unlock button.

Massie slid into the driver's seat and the girls filed into the car. There was silence for a minute until Massie exclaimed, "My senior year has been a big shitshow!" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"So, have ours, but that doesn't mean you should give up. You have us and Kristen who isn't here." Dylan said from behind her seat. "We need to be there for each other."

Massie didn't say anything, but she had a small glimmer of hope.

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

The last thing Alicia expected to see when she pulled into the driveway was her belongings packed neatly into suitcases and small bags near the front door. A nervous surge went through her when she parked her car outside the garage and hopped out. She tried to calm her nerves by telling herself that one of Len's relatives were staying for the weekend but deep down she knew the truth. She was being kicked out.

She swallowed when she saw the mountains of bags piled upon each other. It was almost disturbing to think that in a way someone had touched all her belongings and packed them up.

Alicia hurriedly grabbed her keys and tried to unlock the door, but she couldn't. The door wouldn't budge, like it was a different lock. She tried and failed again, but that's when she realized a locksmith changed the lock and she was basically trying to break into her own house. Demanding to know what was going on, Alicia rapped loudly on the front knocker. She was so pissed she could practically punch a hole through it.

The door flew open and she was shocked to see Nadia standing there. "Alicia," she said in a tone that made Alicia's skin crawl. "Did you not get the message?" she stared down at the bags.

Alicia pushed past her mother, anger fueling her veins and screamed, "Dad! Daddy! Where are you?"

Nadia just stood there with a smirk on her face. It was nauseating.

"You ruined my reputation that I will never get back!" Nadia yelled so loud, it echoed in the foyers. "My model career and everything!"

Alicia stared at her mother and fired back, "Your "model career" was coming to end anyway!"

Nadia grasped Alicia's arm and pinned it roughly behind Alicia's back. "How dare you speak to me like that?!" she snapped. Alicia winced and Nadia pushed her away.

"Enough! Len boomed, appearing from his study looking tired.

"Daddy!" Alicia ran over to him. "What's going on?!" she screeched. In a way, she felt stupid because she wanted back into a house where her father hit her and her mom hated her guts, but it didn't mean she didn't deserve to know answers.

"Your mom's back," Len pressed his lips together. "Permanently."

Alicia raised an eyebrow, suddenly confused. "I don't get it. Why are you kicking me out?" she asked, tears already welling into her eyes.

The next sentence Len said broke her. "It was either you or her," he said so shamelessly as if was nothing. "You're different from your mother, Alicia. The longer you stay here, the more I'm scared for my safety and reputation of being with a criminal."

Alicia stared at him in shock, trying to keep the tears in her eyes, but she couldn't help it. "How could you do this to me?! Both of you! You've demonized me so much! I didn't even get a warning!" she sobbed.

Len just avoided Alicia's eyes while Nadia stood there looking smug.

"It's for the best, _mija_ ," Len said and shrugged it off as if it was nothing. He took a cigar from his suit pocket and lit it up. "Harold, will help to get your stuff in the car," he said, motioning for a redhead man to open the door and take Alicia's bags into her car. "You can come get the rest of your stuff, next week. But if it's not all gone by the end of next Sunday, it's being demolished."

Alicia cried even harder as Len told Alicia to leave. As she walked out the door, she watched as Nadia sidled over to her father and gave him a kiss. Her mother was a cruel, vindictive bitch, but she had won.

Alicia stood on the porch crying as Harold loaded everything he could inside her tiny car. She sent out mass text messages to TPC and anyone else she had recent relations with asking for a place to stay until she could find her own. All of them said no and it infuriated her. Whatever happen to people being there for you in a time of need? She closed her eyes thinking about sending a text to Noah but sending it to Josh instead.

Nearly a minute later, Josh replied back with, "Yeah, my parents won't mind as long as you don't stay a long time. Come over."

Alicia hated how a friends with benefit was more willing to help her than her own friends. She said, "thank you" and slid her phone in her pocket.

Harold walked up to her with her keys in his hand and said, "I tried to fit everything into there, but your other five suitcases will have to be picked up next week."

Alicia didn't say anything and snatched her keys. She jumped into her car and tried not to think about how numb she felt all over.

* * *

"Uh, that's all the bags," Josh grunted as he slammed one of Alicia's bag in the foyer. He had taken all her stuff out without her even having to ask.

"Thanks." She smiled, trying hard not to ogle at him. He was shirtless and his black shorts clung around his sweaty six pack. She thought she would feel something but didn't.

"It's no problem, we can move your stuff up soon," he said. "That story about your parents is crazy though." Josh went to the fridge and chugged half of a water bottle.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, crossing her tanned legs, wishing they could talk about something else. "What have you been up to?" she asked.

Josh walked over to where Alicia was perched on the granite countertop and lingered a little too close to her legs for a guy in relationship. "Nothing," he replied, making it too obvious he was staring at her legs. He caught Alicia looking at him and instantly pulled away with blush crawling from his cheeks to neck. "Let's go upstairs into my room. I need to shower." He told her.

Alicia followed him upstairs, expecting for her to be in horniness overdrive, but she strangely felt nothing. Maybe it was just because of all the whirlwind emotions she was going through. They walked into his room and Alicia flopped onto his bed. "Okay, be back in a few," he said, then disappeared into his bathroom.

Alicia laid on her back and stared at her ceiling. She suddenly wanted to cry as she thought about her parents kicking her out and no one accepting her. She didn't want to think about it and turned on Josh's tv, but she couldn't stop obsessing over it. "Ugh," she cried, feeling a giant, emotional pit in her chest. She just wishes her life wasn't so shitty, goddamn, she had been cursed.

"You okay?" Josh asked her. Alicia flipped over to see him coming out his bathroom with nothing but a towel on. She had no idea why, but it made her as dry as Sahara desert.

"Yeah." She groaned. "Just thinking."

He sat down next to her with half of his towel coming down loose. Now, he was just trying to tease her. "You know I'm not in a relationship anymore," he told her, staring at her carefully to see what she'll say.

Alicia shrugged and said, "Sorry to hear that."

She wasn't going to stroke his ego. She didn't want him at all but at the same time she did.

"Alicia," Josh moved his hands up her legs. "We both know you want me." He said coolly.

This is where she started to get confused because she suddenly became really aroused. She never knew what she wanted. "And if I do?" she asked, giving him a smirk.

Josh pulled her firmly into his lap and brought her to his chest. "Then you better take your clothes off." He said like the horny teenage boy he was.

Alicia didn't feel up to it, but she took off her shirt and bra anyway. The events following were the same as usual Josh felt her up like usual, they did things to each other, had sex, cooled off for 30 minutes, and then went back at it. It was weird because the whole entire time Alicia didn't enjoy it as much and realized how bad it was. She found her thoughts kept drifting to someone, a someone she missed.

"You cool?" Josh asked. It had been an hour and a half, and they were cuddled under his sheets naked.

"Yeah," she said softly. "But I'm trying to sleep." She closed her eyes, willing to forget about everything, but found solace in a person. It was Noah.

Alicia's heart tumbled as the realization hit her. _I like Noah._


	17. Chapter 17

**Alicia**

* * *

Alicia woke up feeling groggy and sore. She groaned when she remembered yesterday and saw herself in Josh's bed. "Ugh," she said, blinking her eyes and yanking the cover off her. The cold air immediately hit her naked body and she reached to pull the blanket back on. She turned to see if Josh was next to her, but he was gone.

She heard voices outside the closed door and tilted her head over to listen. "She's been spending the night awfully a lot," Laura Hotz—Josh's mother said. "You know I don't mind and love helping people, but I don't want word to get out she's staying with us."

Alicia blushed under the covers. She thought Josh's parents were understanding but apparently not.

"Mom, she's had it tough. She got kicked out!" Josh defended her adamantly.

Laura shuffled outside and sighed. "I know, that's why I'll let her stay a maximum of 3 weeks at least, after that, she'll have to leave or pay rent here." She said.

Alicia frowned, already planning to leave because she wasn't allowed here.

"Mom, come on." Josh tried to reason with her.

"When does she get here?" she asked. "I'll tell her the same thing I told you."

"She's already here." He replied.

"Really?!" Laura exclaimed. She must've added up the pieces. "Well," she said, then rattled the door handle and Alicia flinched. Josh must've stepped in front of the door because his voice sounded closer. "I get it. I'll tell her." He said.

There was silence, then Laura said, "3 weeks!" before leaving.

Josh opened the door and walked inside. He immediately closed it and walked over to Alicia. "Hey," he said. He was dressed in his uniform for his job at a car shop. "My mom says…"

Alicia stopped him before he went any further and nodded. "I understand. It's okay." She hopped out the bed and put her clothes on. "I'll leave today actually, just help me put my stuff in the car."

Josh frowned and grabbed her arm. "Alicia…" he sighed. She glanced at him to see if she would still feel that spark she once felt but she didn't.

"Josh, I'll leave. I'm obviously a nuisance to everyone. Got kicked out my house and now this one." She swallowed the lump of tears in her throat.

"Alicia, you're not being kicked out," he explained. "You can stay here for a couple of weeks. Look, I'll help you until then."

Alicia pulled away from him. "No, Josh. What's the real reason you want me to stay here?" she asked. "You broke up with your girlfriend and now you have me in your bed. You just want to keep having sex with me with no attachments, am I right?" she arched an eyebrow.

Josh looked down, giving her the answer, she had suspected. He moved past her to the door and said, "Let's get your bags."

* * *

Alicia was in her car an hour later cramped between all the bags and suitcases around her. It was a less than pleasant experience getting them all inside. Laura didn't say one word to her and just gave her a disgusted look when she walked out of Josh's room. Alicia thought Laura would be the one to sympathize, since she got kicked out at 18 too, but she didn't.

No one else sympathized with her, not even TPC who couldn't take her. She wanted to believe they were her friends, but she couldn't tell. Oh well, she couldn't expect everyone to make room for a "criminal".

Now, Alicia was driving to a motel to check in for a couple days until she'd figured her shit out. Once there, she sat in the parking lot, but couldn't bring herself to go inside. She felt as if she had unfinished business and did a U-turn back to the highway. She drove, not really registering anything until she somehow found herself at Noah's house.

She swallowed, realizing it was a coincidence she had driven to Noah's house. He had been on her mind last night when she finally accepted she liked him. Alicia couldn't keep it inside her and decided to tell him, even if it meant it would ruin them or if he had found a girlfriend between then and now. She anxiously unclipped her seatbelt and got out the car. She closed the door and walked up to the front door with her heart beating at the sound of light.

Alicia crossed her arms, debating whether if she should leave or not, but she knew it would be doing a disservice to herself. She raised her finger and rang the doorbell. When she did, she nearly peed herself and had to tell herself to calm down. The door opened a few seconds later and Noah's grandma stood on the other side with a cigarette in her hand. "Alicia." She smiled sweetly. "Noah's not here, he's at work."

Noah's grandma was bad at lying because she saw his red smiley-face covered bike on the lawn.

"Mamma?" Noah said from the hall. He peeked out the door and froze when he saw Alicia. "Uh.." he said for a few seconds, then shook his head. "I'll take it from here."

His grandma shrugged and went into the living room to watch what sounded like a rerun of I Love Lucy.

"Can we talk?" Alicia asked, staring at her sneakers. Noah frowned but opened the door for her to come in. She followed him down the cat pee-stained hall and into his room.

"So, what's up?" he asked and closed the door.

Alicia was genuinely shocked by his reaction because she expected him to slam the door in her face. "I got kicked out my house," she leaned against Noah's bunk bed.

Noah's façade cracked for a minute, but he quickly masked it with a blank look. "And, now you want a place to stay." He rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm not here so you can use me whenever you feel like it."

Alicia pressed her lips together and replied back, "That's not what I'm here for. I didn't expect you to let me stay here." She told him.

"Then, what?" he asked.

Alicia forced the words out. "I have feelings for you." She blurted out.

Noah blinked in shock a couple times and said, "What?"

Alicia closed her eyes, feeling relief wash over her as she said it again. "I have feelings for you. I'm falling for you, Noah." She said softly. Noah didn't seem to buy it until Alicia walked over to him and pulled him down to give him a kiss.

"You're not tricking me, are you?" he pulled away and asked.

Alicia didn't even respond and let her lips do all the talking. She kissed him with passion each time because she felt warm and secure with him. She let the feelings take over as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his hands over her waist. She could feel fireworks igniting between the both of them. She was attracted to him even more every time their lips touched.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her even harder. Alicia felt like everything was on fire in her but in a good way. She tried her hardest not to moan but couldn't help it. Noah's hands nervously hovered over her lower back and Alicia placed them down on her ass. He practically went wild and let out a thrilled sound. Alicia laughed but continued to kiss him.

For the first time in forever, she felt happy with a guy.

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

"Here's lunch," Diana said, coming from the kitchen into the dining room with two plates of taco lime grilled chicken, rice, and ranch beans.

Dylan's mouth instantly watered as a plate was set in front of her. "One of my favorites!" she exclaimed.

Diana smiled happily as she placed a plate near Ryan. "I know," she laughed, "That's why I made it." She went back to the kitchen to retrieve a pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade.

It was like Dylan's life had turned from bad to good after Ferragamo left two days ago. She could eat everything without being reprimanded or worry about calories. She could go back to wearing crop tops without Ferragamo poking her stomach and laughing at her "marshmallow belly". She could scarf down candy in plain view and not hide it. She didn't even feel as depressed or suicidal.

Life was good right now.

"Where's mom?" Ryan asked from the other side of her table. "I thought she wanted to have a "family lunch"." She made air quotes and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know." Dylan shrugged.

Merri-Lee's whereabouts had been unknown since the soap-drama breaking revelation. The last time Dylan had seen her was the day she sent her up to her room. She's had little contact with her except for text messages. She sent Ryan and Dylan ten messages about reuniting as a family and wanting to do "family lunches" when the girls were home. A traditional family dinner was apparently too much because she had other engagements aka going out to drink.

Ryan tapped at something on her phone and slid it across the table. "Look at this," she said. An article from TMZ was posted with Jaime and Ferragamo. The title read: A STORY YOU ONLY SEE IN MOVIES: MERRI-LEE'S DAUGHTER ELOPES WITH FERRAGAMO VELAZQUEZ AFTER THEY WERE ALLEDGLY CAUGHT ENGAGING IN SEXUAL ACTIVITES.

Dylan re-read the title and scanned through the article. She didn't hear the news about it but apparently Jaime and Ferragamo were running off to Spain to start a new life together. It was shocking but not shocking at the same time. The story was number one on the top stories of the day. Below it, was an article from yesterday where Merri-Lee had implusively made an Instagram live about the whole situation and gave the info to TMZ.

"What the fuck?" Dylan shook her head, then slid her sister's phone back over.

"It's crazy," Ryan sighed. "I can't believe it. They're seriously messed up." She said, looking on the verge of tears. Dylan wasn't sure if it was because Ryan had no one to talk to or if she would miss Ferragamo's presents.

Either way, she didn't care.

A mere ten seconds later, Merri-Lee waltzed into the dining room with a mysterious man behind her. "Hi, my loves!" Merri-Lee exclaimed, going around to give her daughter kisses on the cheeks. "Sorry I'm late!" she laid two bags from Saks on the mahogany table and collapsed into her chair. The mysterious man idled awkwardly near her until she motioned for him to sit down.

Diana sped out in no time with plates and glasses for them.

"This is Marcus," Merri-Lee introduced him to everyone.

Dylan stared at the old beady white man with a fake gold chain around his neck. He smelled like cigars and cheap cologne. It didn't surprise Dylan though; her mother sure knew had to pick them. This was the third guy she introduced to them so far this week. The first one ran off to Cuba because police were looking at him in connection for a recent robbery and the second one had a wife and ten kids. Dylan was just wondering what this dude's story would be.

"Seriously, mom?" Ryan pushed back her plate and crossed her arms. "This is the third guy you've brought home this week!" she snapped, throwing the napkin from her lap onto the table. She was clearly frustrated with their mothers' antics, but Dylan couldn't care less because none of them gave a fuck about her.

"Don't speak to me that way," Merri-Lee clasped the pearls on your neck. "I'm your mother. Why is it any of your business who I bring into the house?" she fired back.

An argument match ensued between both of them while Dylan rolled her eyes and quietly ate her food. She looked over at Marcus who looked freaked out like he was going to dip in the next minute. Dylan didn't blame him. Her family was batshit crazy.

"And for godsake, can you wipe whatever that white stain is off the side of your mouth?" Ryan asked, then paused, when she realized what it was. "Ohmygod." She stared in disbelief.

Dylan raised her eyebrows as Merri-Lee turned bright red and rushed to dab a napkin on the corners of her mouth. "It was milk!" Merri-Lee quickly said, but the girls weren't fools.

"Do you even have any self-respect for yourself?" Ryan questioned. "You barely know this guy and here you are prostituting yourself off for some shitty Saks dress I bet!" she exclaimed. "You're being irresponsible to the point I am so worried for the twins you'll have!" With a huff, she excused herself from the table and stomped away angrily.

Merri-Lee shakily picked up her glass and took a swig of lemonade. "Well, that's alright," she smiled, desperately trying to turn the situation around. "Teenagers, you know?" she laughed awkwardly. "How about we go to my room, Marky?" Merri-Lee played with the collar of Marcus's shirt.

"Uh," he pried her hands away. "No thanks! It's been a pleasure, but I have to go." He stood abruptly and ran out the room. A minute later, they heard a car peel out the driveway.

Merri-Lee sat there in shock and stared at where Marcus was sitting not too long ago. "What did I do wrong?" she asked herself. "What did I do wrong?" Without any warning, Dylan's mother abrupted into a set of tears and collapsed on the table. She sobbed so hard, it shook the table.

Call Dylan heartless, but she didn't care one bit. _Where was she when Dylan was crying herself to sleep every night when Ferragamo bullied her?_ She didn't care or just accused her of lying.

Now, karma was out to get her. Dylan stood up, making it painfully clear she didn't care and went to the kitchen to give Diana her plate. She passed by the dining room and saw her mother on the floor now. She was into theatrics.

Merri-Lee heard the floorboard creak and looked up. "Why is this happening to me, Dylan?" she asked, her face colored black with eyeliner and mascara.

"You didn't want to listen to anyone, mom," Dylan stood over her with her arms crossed. "Now, you have to lie in what you made." She snapped, then stomped back into hallway and up the stairs. She knew it was rude, but she didn't care, her mom had brought this on herself.

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

Claire sat all alone on the bench outside of OCD. It was 4:30 P.M. and there was still no sign of her ride. She had called her mom and dad about it but it would take over an hour for them to get here between all the traffic. Claire just knew if her ride didn't get here in 10 minutes she would happily take Uber home for $40.

She could've driven up here like she did every day, but no, Judi wanted to take precautions after she saw Lexi and the rest of her old pals at the store. Judi was afraid they would try to fight Claire one day or another and practically begged for a police escort.

Claire's phone vibrated and she looked down to see a text from Cam. _Ugh, what did he want._

Claire could've sworn she blocked his number. She opened the message to see a picture of someone in handcuffs being escorted to a cell. Claire looked closer and saw it was Tyler. Her heart fractured when she read the rest of Cam's message: **Helping my dad out the station but looks like your ex is going to jail and is staying here until further notice**.

Claire didn't say anything back and closed it. Her heart went into a panic as she realized she wouldn't be protected on the streets by Tyler anymore. Anyone and everyone that Tyler crossed on the Southside could easily come for her. She tried to still her beating heart and looked around her. Nearly, everyone was gone, and she was the only one still here.

 _What if Lexi and them actually came for her?_

The police car that swept around the corner couldn't come fast enough. Claire jumped off the bench and ran to the car. She hopped in and immediately begged for him to drive.

"What's the rush?" the deputy asked. He laughed as he pulled out the parking lot. "Nothing is going to get you."

Claire looked at his badge that read "P. Henson". He couldn't have been no more than early 20s with his buzzed haircut and twinkling blue eyes. "I know, I'm just worried." She sighed.

Henson crinkled his eyebrows. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Claire thought he was hitting on her first but realized it was a genuine question. She wanted to say girlfriend so bad, but Westchester was partly conservative. "Yeah," she lied, feeling like she would have to live a lie until she graduated college.

"Guys are strong," Henson said. "You should recruit him to watch out."

Yeah, she should.

But that's when Claire realized she wanted to be truthful.

* * *

It was a quiet dinner this evening, but that was only because Claire couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was increasingly nervous because she was finally going to tell them. Tatiana was the one Claire found solace in; she was super sweet and she wanted her parents to see that.

When Todd finally left the table, she cleared her throat and looked at her parents. Jay stopped to look over at Claire and Judi paused from eating her spaghetti. Claire opened her mouth, but Jay, started to talk. "How's Cam?" he asked. "I haven't heard you say anything about him."

Judi nodded her head and chimed in, "I thought you two were supposed to be hanging out, anyway." She arched an eyebrow.

Claire wanted to scream. Cam was a giant shitbag and her parents brought him up every time they could. It was seriously annoying. "Cam is not up for a topic of discussion." She firmly said. "Now—"

This time, Judi interrupted and asked, "Have you seen any cute guys you have an interest in? You've been happier. Who is he?" she smirked.

Claire swallowed everything in her and blurted out, "He's a she."

Judi's smile slowly disappeared from her face as she realized what Claire was saying. "Oh, I…" she looked at Jay for help who was equally shocked.

"Yeah, I'm dating a girl." Claire told them, feeling a relief when she said this.

"Are you a lesbian?" Jay asked, his whole face going blank.

"I'm bisexual." She said.

The table was quiet for a minute and Jay stroked his chin. "Well," he shrugged and took a sip of water. "Good for you. When can we meet her?" he asked.

Claire slightly relaxed and replied, "Anytime, but are you guys serious about this? I could've sworn dad hated gay people. I thought you guys would disown me."

Jay shook his head looking appalled. "Ignorance, I will say," he admitted. "There's no excuses, although, I'm still learning about the LGBT community. But Claire, we could never hate you."

Judi nodded, still in a state of shock, but smiled. "We love you." She said. "We'll accept you no matter what." She grasped Claire's right hand and Jay grasped the other. Tears started to fall down Claire's face as she realized they were actually accepting her.

"We're ready to meet her when you are." Judi said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ya'll, sorry I forgot to upload this chapter Wednesday! I'll post the chapter that was supposed to be for today on tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

Claire swallowed nervously. She would have to do this whole coming out thing again with TPC and it could either go good or bad. Last night with her parents went exceptionally well and she phoned Tati about it who couldn't wait to meet her parents. She could only hope TPC would be the same way. They weren't really conservative, but they weren't like liberal or anything either. However, they could easily spread Claire's little secret around the school, but at the same time, Claire knew they wouldn't. She trusted them.

"So, why are we all on the bleachers?" Alicia asked.

"And missing lunch," Dylan added. "They were having picatta chicken you know. It's my favorite." She burped and dug her hand into a bag of salt and vinegar chips in her lap.

"Because," Massie spread her long legs across the bleachers and basked in the warm sun. "Claire has something to tell us and it's important for us to support her." She smiled at Claire as if she already knew.

"Okay yeah," Kristen rolled her eyes underneath her black sunglasses. "If it wasn't sweltering outside."

Massie dismissed Kristen with a wave and nodded at Claire to get whatever she needed off her chest.

The girls turned to Claire who cleared her throat. She stood on the bleachers and nervously played with the frayed edge of her shorts. "So." her voice wavered. This should've been easy for her but it wasn't. She looked over at Massie who gave her an encouraging nod. Claire gave her a half smile and said, "I'm seeing someone."

The girls blinked at her as if they couldn't understand why she was making a big announcement of this.

"Um, good for you?" Alicia arched her eyebrow.

Claire's heart sped up as she geared up to tell them the next part. "I'm, it's..um, the person I'm seeing is a girl." She finished strong with a huff and immediately looked around to gauge everyone's reactions.

Massie had a weird smirk on her lips, Dylan just blinked, Alicia yawned, and Kristen seemed indifferent. Claire almost repeated herself to see if they heard her right.

"I knew it!" Massie jumped up. "I was right!" she exclaimed.

Claire blushed and asked, "You knew I liked girls?"

Massie nodded all too happily with a smirk that stretched across her face. "The things you did sometimes added up." She replied.

Claire's heart fluttered. "Wait, what stuff, was it noticeable to anyone else?" she questioned and stared at the other girls faces.

Dylan laughed between a bite of chips. "Nah, just Massie, because you know, she's real observant." She shrugged. "But congrats. I always hated how women were expected to date men. I mean girls are hot too."

Kristen fixed her sunglasses. "I couldn't care less," she rolled up a magazine from her backpack to use as a fan. "It is what it is."

Alicia leaned in and asked, "Are you going with her to the prom this weekend?"

This was apparently the golden question that had everyone on the edge of their seats. It would be brave for Claire to show up to BOCD with Tati and challenge the traditional dance norm. Everyone would be talking.

"Yes." Claire responded. Tati and Claire talked last night about it and Claire agreed she didn't want to hide anymore and asked Tati to the prom. It was a big step for her, but what better way to leave with the whole school talking about her.

"Eh-ma-gawd!" Alicia gasped. "The whole school will be up in arms about this. I can't wait!"

Alicia's reaction made Claire a little nervous because the whole school would be judging her.

"Hey," Massie laid her hand on Claire's arm. "We have your back." She said softly and TPC nodded their heads along in agreement.

The bell rung from inside the school suddenly and the girls scrambled to pick up their bags. They walked down the bleachers as they fast as they could without tripping. When they made it to the football field, Massie stopped Claire. She told the girls to keep going and turned to Claire. "I just want you to know I'm proud of you Claire for everything." She smiled. "I love you."

Claire swallowed the tears trapped in her throat and wrapped Massie in a hug. "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you."

Even if no one accepted her, she had Massie and her friends by her side.

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

 _Could you be one of the most hated people in BOCD history?_

Kristen didn't know who was most hated than Sienna Miller, but Kristen felt she was getting up to that status. A scarf and sunglasses only helped so much to protect her from the stares and sneers. It was so bad she felt as if someone would jump her at any minute and do something.

She had no idea why Marsha was forcing her to go to school. _Shouldn't Kristen's safety have been the number one priority_?

It wasn't when Marsha told her she had to show initiative and fight to graduate. It was seriously dumb and backwards.

Burns said she couldn't graduate but at the same time she had to show up.

"Move, slut!" some girl in the hallway body-checked Kristen into a locker. Kristen didn't want to be pushed around and "accidentally" bumped her back. The girl turned angry and reached for Kristen, but someone pulled her away. Kristen gave her a sneer and stormed into the restroom at the end of the hall.

She froze when the door slammed closed behind her and she saw her ex friends in the restroom. Kristen quickly swiveled around to leave but it was too late.

"Kristen," Meena said her name. "Where are you going? Don't leave."

Kristen swallowed and turned around. Meena, Mia, and Carmen were hanging out in the restroom doing their makeup.

"You know, you're a real slut now." Carmen said and stepped forward. She must've assumed the leadership position after Kristen was pratically kicked out. Meena and Mia cowered behind her while she stared down Kristen.

"Yeah." Kristen replied. "I didn't get the memo. I've been called that a thousand times. Can you come up with something new?" she yawned.

Carmen's hard stare cracked as she realized it would be harder to get Kristen to break. "Oh, really?" she asked. "Your reputation here is done and you'll always be known as the girl who fucked a teacher and had a relationship with him while he had a family at home."

Mia flipped her hair and said, "I don't blame you, though. He's hot as fuck."

Carmen slapped her arm and Mia murmured a "what?".

"Yeah, I know I'm a slut, but there's no need to bully me." Kristen told them. "I've made my bed and now I'm lying in it. If it's any consolation, I won't be able to graduate, but whatever, I can't wait to leave this shithole. Fuck you, guys." Kristen didn't even look at their reactions and rushed out the restroom.

Not only them, but the whole school acted as if she had wronged them personally. Sure, she deserved it, but was it all necessary?

The intercom overhead clicked on and the receptionist said, "Kristen Gregory to the office please. Kristen Gregory. Thank you." Kristen froze when it clicked off and wondered what she did this time. She sighed and thought it couldn't be as bad as what she was going through. She avoided the glares and walked to the office. There, she saw Cole standing there with a stoic expression.

"What are you doing here?" Kristen asked loudly and looked to see if people were looking. _Ha, of course they were_. She grabbed his arm, but he didn't move. Kristen stared at the receptionist who said, "This man was asking for you. Do you know him?"

Kristen nodded and said, "Can you excuse us?"

The receptionist shrugged and went back to reading an old copy of Cosmopolitan.

Kristen grabbed Cole's arm once again, but he slipped out her grip. "Let's talk," he said, "In my car. There's too many people looking." Kristen followed him outside and onto the curbside where his Lexus idled on the side. She stood on the pavement and crossed her arms while he slid inside.

She already knew a bunch of people were watching them from inside.

Cole rolled the passenger window down and said, "Get in the car, Kristen."

Kristen rolled her eyes and got into his car.

When she closed the door, Cole said, "We seriously need to talk about this shit you're in. I didn't want to talk about it but now I realize I do. When I heard you were fucking around with a teacher," he shook his head. "That's messed up."

Kristen felt a surge of anger go through her. He hadn't even talked to her since the news broke out that he was cheating with Dylan. _How dare he just jumped on her like this?_

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me like that? Did you forget you cheated too? Then, basically ghost me after the fact!" she snapped at him.

Cole looked away as if he couldn't come up with anything to say.

Kristen continued, "You didn't face the same consequences when word got out you cheated on me. People just acted like it never happened or congratulated you for having sex with two girls all at once because you're a guy."

Cole's jaw clenched. "How long were you fucking that teacher?" he asked.

Kristen's heartbeat sped up and she said, "Just like you not owning up to your shit."

"Kristen, how long?"

"For a while," she replied. "Near the end of the semester last year. Don't even try to shit on me because you kissed Dylan."

Cole stared at her for a minute and said, "We weren't even official. It doesn't discount you for cheating on me and for what, a fucking letter grade?" he fired back.

Kristen played with a strand of her hair. He was right, she still cheated. "I'm sorry." She tried to give him a genuine apology.

"We both fucked up," Cole sighed. "We both cheated on each other. I'm sorry and you're sorry. I just want us to move on." He told her and turned to face her. They stared at each other for a few seconds and Kristen leaned in to kiss him, but he turned away. "But, we're not right for each other. We have to move on." He finished.

Kristen's heart deflated but maybe he was right. _Why keep going back to someone that made you unhappy before_? The same situation would just happen.

"I have somewhere to be, but I just wanted to say that." Cole said and flipped his hair out of his face.

Kristen realized that her was cue to leave and hopped out the car. She closed the door and started to walk back to school when Cole rolled down the window and called her name. She turned, and he said, "You'll have a fresh start soon. Don't worry." Then, he peeled out the parking lot.

It was such an out of character thing for him to say but maybe he was right. A fresh start would happen after all this shit panned out.


	19. Chapter 19 - Part 1

**Hey guys! You'll be getting this chapter and another one tomorrow. I'm doing this so the last chapter, which isn't very far away, ends on Halloween. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Massie**

* * *

The biggest event of BOCD besides graduation was currently an hour away. All the seniors were getting ready for their last night of fun before they officially left the school and onto their respective colleges. It was a sad moment, but something that Massie would cherish for the rest of her life. She could only look to the present and future now.

"Do I look okay?" she asked Claire who was zipping up her dress.

"Of course," Claire beamed. "Look in the mirror." She turned Massie towards a mirror and Massie gasped.

Her long, burgundy-colored dress trailed behind her like a silk robe and the top half shined with rhinestones. "Wow." She smiled at herself and did a little twirl.

Claire pinned a couple of pearls in Massie's hair and stepped back. "You look beautiful, Massie." She smiled.

"Beautiful," Dylan said.

Massie blushed as her friends flooded her with compliments. "You guys are too kind, seriously!" she exclaimed and stared at herself to make sure anything wasn't out of place.

"We're your best friends. It's seriously no problem." Claire giggled.

Kristen ran into Massie's bedroom and smiled. "Landon is downstairs and has a surprise for you!" she screamed excitedly. "Come on."

Massie's heart thrummed with anticipation as she thought about the surprise he could have. She started to grin madly as she ran outside her bedroom and looked over the stair banister. Landon stood there talking to Kendra and William but turned when he saw a glimpse of Massie. He stopped and looked at Massie with a shine in his eyes.

Massie blushed as she carefully descended down the stairs. Landon met her at the end and said, "Wow, you look beautiful," then looked down. He stared at the white corsage in her hand and placed it around Massie's wrist. Massie couldn't help but smile as her parents and TPC took pictures of them.

"And, I have something for you." Landon smiled and took a purple velvet box out of his pocket. Massie gasped when she realized what it was.

"Ehmagawd!" she covered her mouth when he popped it open and she saw a small rose gold infinity ring. Massie splayed out her hand for Landon who slid it on her left finger. Behind her, William practically blanched at the sight of this.

Landon gave Massie a small kiss, then turned to William, "It's not an engagement ring, Mr. Block." He laughed and turned back to Massie. "This is just to show how much I love you." He said affectionately.

Massie put her hand on her heart as everyone gushed about how cute this was. She just couldn't believe she found someone that loved her so much. "Thank you." She hugged him. When Massie let go, Kendra rushed over to take a couple of pictures of Landon, Massie, and TPC. Massie knew her eyes were probably glossy from crying, but she didn't care.

This may have been a shitty year for her, but it didn't matter because it all came together in the end.

"You girls need to leave now," Kendra said after taking a bazillion pictures. "You don't want to be late for the dance! The limo is outside right now." She smiled.

Massie took her black clutch from Kristen and popped out her compact mirror. She checked to see if her face looked flawless and closed it. "Okay," she smiled at Landon and the girls. "I think we're ready to take on the dance." She said goodbye to her parents as they filed out the door and into the limo.

Her heart nervously thumped against her chest as she realized this was an event she would never forget.

* * *

The Omni hotel roared loudly from the inside as BOCD's prom went on. A yellow carpet was rolled out into one of the ballrooms that was teeming with students. Inside, long dazzling, draping flowers and lights were placed overhead, fake grass was on most of the floor, the tables were covered with moss-colored candles, and the dancefloor was transformed into a light peach-colored floor. Two white doors opened into the courtyard where a large oak tree had lights straddled around it and lanterns hanging from it. The theme was called an "Enchanting Night in the Garden".

"Ah-mazing!" Kristen gushed and touched a vase of lilies with glitter dusted onto them.

Massie led the way to one of the tables and plopped down in a seat that looked like a toadstool.

"How much do you want to bet they paid for this?" Landon asked from her right.

Massie chuckled and replied, "Probably enough for anyone's tuition here, if not more."

"I heard they just switch prom sets around with the other expensive schools." Dylan told them.

Massie nodded and popped open her clutch. She stared at her phone and wondered where Claire and Alicia were at. She wanted them to all be together. She wanted to show everyone at BOCD that they were unbreakable.

"Ehmagawd! She actually did it!" Dylan gasped and cupped her chignon. Her eyes looked past Massie and onto whoever was standing at the door.

Massie whipped her head around and saw Claire and Tatiana hand in hand, making their way across the room. Whispers went up like buzzing sounds as everyone realized they were here with each other. Tatiana didn't even shy away from kissing Claire which sent nearly everyone, including the chaperones, into wide-eyed looks.

Massie just took a sip of the lemonade on the table and smiled. Claire had really come far from worrying about what people thought to not giving a fuck.

"You guys both look beautiful." Landon said when they approached the table.

Massie rose to give Claire a hug and turned to Tatiana. "You must be Tatiana! I've heard so many good things about you! I'm Massie." She extended her hand out and Tatiana gracefully shook her hand.

"You can call me Tati." Tati smiled and looked around the room. "Wow, the dance for this budget must've been insane."

"Seriously." Kristen chimed in, then introduced herself. She walked Claire and Tati to the other side where Dylan sat. It seemed as if Tati and the girls were long-lasting friends as they instantly stroked up a conversation.

Massie smiled, then turned to Landon. "Everything is perfect so far." She played with the ring on her finger and leaned in to kiss Landon. He kissed her for a couple of seconds before planting her face with a dozen cheek kisses. She giggled and looked into his ice blue eyes. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He said back and pulled her onto her feet. They were about to head to the dance floor for a slow song but Massie spotted Alicia at the door.

Massie waved her hand frantically until Alicia smiled and flagged her down. She tried not to act surprised when Noah Hurst was attached to her side. She wondered if it was a friend-go-with-a-friend-thing but the arm wrapped around Alicia's waist indicated it was something more.

"Hey, Leesh." Massie smirked and hugged her. Alicia opened her mouth to reply but just then Amber, Massie's bitchy ex best friend, walked over to them with Tori and Marina and their dates in tow.

Amber was dressed in a light green gown with sparkles all around it. The gown looked trashy as if it were from Party City but Amber made it look good. "Hey, Massie," Amber smiled evilly. "I see you have Ronald McDonald, Polly Pocket, Barbie, and Sofia Vergara with you!" she exclaimed and laughed at her joke. It was executed so badly not even Tori and Marina laughed.

"What do you want?" Massie spat out. She was having a good time and refused to let this bitch ruin it.

Amber stepped forward until she was within a centimeter from Massie. "I want you to know, you making a comeback like this won't solve your problems." She talked her down. "Because it's not, right, girls?" she looked back at Tori and Marina who chimed "yeah" but seemed as if they wanted to be anywhere else.

When Amber realized she wasn't getting a reaction out of Massie, she tugged someone from Massie's crowed and her heart surged. Derrick Harrington stood next to Amber with his hands in his pocket—he was one of the people who made Massie's life a living hell. "What's up, Mass?" Derrick teased her and looked her up and down. Amber and Co. giggled madly behind her.

Landon was about to confront him, but Massie stopped him.

This was all a slap in Massie's face—she almost had a breakdown right there—but convinced herself to be strong. "You know what," Massie moved in front of Amber and Derrick. "I won't be broken, no matter my past or what is done to me now. I've made a tremendous growth since then and I won't let anyone take it away from me. Besides it's the end of the fucking year!"

Amber laughed and said, "You're just a—"

"Do you ever stop talking?' Massie asked. "I don't care if I'm a bitch or what. I always stood in your shadow and did everything for you. Now, I'm standing up for myself and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks." She snapped. "I would hate to be miserable like you. Grow up and move on. If you dwell on high school shit, you'll always be in a miserable bubble."

Massie stormed away to the table. She never expected to say those words let alone stand up to Amber, but it really showed how far she had come. Even if she hadn't won that fight, she showed courage and that was all that matter.

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

"Well, that was rather eventful." Noah said after everyone retreated. "I've never seen such a miserable person than Amber."

Alicia stared back at Amber who was yelling at Tori and Marina for not sticking up for her. "It's not so surprising, if you think about how much of a bitch she is." She replied. Alicia turned and saw Massie standing in front of the table calm and collected as if that never happened. Everyone was crowded around her, congratulating her for doing what she just did.

Alicia moved through the crowd and placed a hand on Massie's shoulder. "That was so brave. I'm proud you stood up to her. After everything she's said and done, you didn't let that get you down." She said and hugged her friend.

Massie hugged her back and then pulled away. "Alicia," she started, then glared at the people around her who quickly left. "Why are you being so nice to me? I honestly didn't expect you to talk to me or the other girls after we didn't help you with your situation. Like we're your friends and we let you down." She explained.

The other girls nodded behind her.

"It's okay." Alicia gave them a half-smile. "I wouldn't know what to do in that situation. I know you guys wanted to help me but couldn't. I'm not even sparing it a thought. Let's just have fun, tonight!" she said and the girls all relaxed.

"Well?" Kristen raised her eyebrows at Noah. "Who's your guest?" she smirked.

Alicia's heart skipped a beat as she realized she was about to introduce Tyler as her boyfriend. She plucked Tyler away from a conversation with Landon and Claire's girlfriend. The smile he wore on his face dropped as he asked, "Is this the moment?"

Alicia nodded and clasped his hand in hers. "Yes, but don't be nervous babe, you act like they're going to bite you!" she giggled.

Tyler cracked a smile again and said, "Debatable."

Alicia walked back up to TPC's table and smiled. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Tyler." She announced. Tyler did a little awkward wave and blushed. "Hey." He said casually.

The girls stared back and forth between Alicia and Tyler for so long Alicia thought they didn't approve. Then, Claire smiled and said, "To be honest, it's an unlikely couple but I'm here for it. You guys look so cute together. Truly, an OTP."

Dylan nibbled on a ham sandwich and said, "Yeah, you guys are cute. Congrats, Leesh."

"You know I send my blessings." Kristen chimed in and went back to drinking a mysterious liquid in a glass.

Massie was the last one to speak. "Ehmagawd!" she reached over to slap Alicia's arm. "Of course, I approve. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She said and it filled Alicia with a weird sense of happiness. "Just don't hurt her, Noah or we'll come after you."

Noah looked down at the green-carpeted floor, then shyly stared at Alicia. "You have my word." He grinned and gave Alicia a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope so." Massie said and smoothed out her dress.

A slow song came on overhead and Alicia took Tyler's hand. "Wait!" Massie said. "I have something I want to say to you Alicia."

Alicia nodded at Tyler who went ahead and disappeared in the crowd of people ascending the dance floor. She turned to Massie who beamed at her. "I just want to say I'm so happy of everything you've accomplished and I'm glad we can be friends again." She told Alicia, her eyes filling with tears.

Alicia hugged her and replied, "That means so much, Massie. Thank you."

"That's all I wanted to say. Now, go have fun!" Massie shooed her away.

Alicia couldn't help but to feel a sense of acceptance and confidence as she walked to the dance floor. Even if it were a few words, it meant a lot, because Massie was still everything to her even if they weren't on a good basis.

Alicia found Noah on the side of the dancefloor where gold glitter was raining down from the ceiling. "You look like an angel." She laughed when she saw him. "No, that's you." He gave her a kiss and spun her to the dream-like dancefloor. People looked at them and whispered about a criminal being allowed at the dance but for once Alicia didn't care. Let her live in the now and enjoy the company of someone she deeply bonded with.

She stared into Noah's blue eyes that were framed in gold. The lights shining behind him and the glitter on his face made him look ethereal. Alicia found a deep passion burning within her. As they slow danced, she realized how happy she was. She hoped it could stay this way.

Alicia closed her eyes and leaned into Noah. He kissed her, and she kissed him back in the midst of everything that was going on.

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

Dylan found a hidden alleyway to smoke a cigarette in. She rarely smoked but when she did, it was a sign of distress. Besides the dance being painfully boring, Dylan had to deal with family troubles before she came here when she was dealing with missing Cole and going back to her destructive habits. Plus, the "New Plastics"—the old Plastics minus Sienna—had been staring at her all night.

Smoking relieved all this stress and anxiety.

Dylan picked up her wine glass off the concrete floor and drunk the last bit of peach punch. She sighed and debated back and forth about going inside. She shrugged and realized she wasn't missing anything besides couples grinding on each other and Burns making an announcement about it every 15 minutes.

Dylan took a drag of her cigarette and stared at the lights of cars driving down the freeway.

The door opened behind Dylan and she flinched. Thinking it was a chaperone, she started to throw her cigarette on the ground but decided not to. _Who gave a fuck? What were they going to do? Suspend her._ Instead, she gave whoever the person was, a big fuck you by saying, "I don't give a fuck about not smoking. So, leave me alone."

"Doesn't bother me," Kristen said behind her. "It's just the smell that does."

Dylan felt anxiety flood through her veins as she realized this would be the first time they'd been alone ever since Kristen confronted her. Her palms went sweaty as she took another drag. "How'd you find me?" she asked.

Kristen ran her hand through her blonde wavy locks. "I wasn't trying to. I wanted to be alone for a second and I somehow found this alleyway." She laughed and sat on a curbside.

Dylan felt weird and decided to get something off her chest. "Kristen, I'm so sorry about everything I've put you through." She apologized. It had been weighing on her for a long time.

"With Cole, I should've known better than that. We both should've. I shouldn't have even had contact with him when you guys were in a relationship. I truly apologize, and I hope you can forgive me. It's understandable if you can't."

Kristen was silent for a minute. She had her eyes closed like she was thinking, then opened them. "I already have forgiven you," she replied, and the guilt Dylan carried washed away. "I did a couple of days ago when I was thinking. Yes, what you did was wrong, but it was no better than me. I would be a hypocrite not to forgive you after I did the same thing to Cole but worse. I fucked up a teacher's life and his wife's. Her kids have no father thanks to me. So yeah, I'm past that."

Dylan stubbed out her cigarette and took a piece of gum out from her bra. She sat down next to Kristen and sighed. "We've both done unforgivable things to each other and other people, but we must accept it." She replied.

Kristen cracked a small smile. "That's true. But Dylan?" she asked and Dylan nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm not sure if we'll be able to be friends again, at least not any time soon."

Although it broke Dylan's heart, she accepted for what it was. "I know." She wiped her palms across her dress and stared at them. She had nail marks from squeezing her fists so hard. "That's understandable." She stood up. "Are you going to stay out here?"

Kristen played with a stick on the ground and nodded. "Just for a few, but I'll be back soon."

Dylan turned and opened the door to the hallway. A rush of cold air flooded around her as she stepped inside and the door slammed behind her. It was crazy how light-headed and free she felt after her confession. It had stressed her out but to say it finally was good.

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

"So, you're…gay now?" asked Chris Summers—one of the stupid jocks. He was only the 10th person and 8th jock to ask that question. It was seriously annoying with all the guys coming over to ask Tati and Claire about it. The guys treated them like they were a freak exhibit and the girls strayed away from them like they had repellant all over them. But for some reason, Tatiana didn't mind and couldn't stop laughing about it.

"I'm bisexual," Claire corrected him, then rolled her eyes when Tatiana laughed at them.

Chris didn't seem to get the fact that he was being laughed at and pressed on. "A threesome?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

Claire rolled her eyes again and finally snapped, "Would you fucking leave us alone? No, we won't kiss for you. No, we won't have a threesome with you. We're not your entertainment!"

"Whatever, fuck you," Chris huffed. "Other girls would be willing to do a threesome with me." He stomped off angrily and went searching for two girls.

Tatiana turned and arched her eyebrows. "Why'd you do that?" she asked. "He was pure entertainment."

Claire sighed and smoothed out her peach-colored gauzy dress with small crystals all over. "Because him and the rest of those guys only see us for entertainment and I'm sorry if I hate being a fetish to people." She said. All she wanted was to enjoy a night with her girlfriend but that was proving to be impossible.

Tatiana frowned and wrapped her hands around Claire's. "Babe, I know what you're saying," she said. "It sucks, but if people keep doing the same thing, why not have fun with it?" she asked Claire who shrugged and looked off to the side. "Come on, Claire." Tatiana said, "We can't let stupid boys like that ruin our fun. Look at me."

Claire turned and looked at Tatiana. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her skin-tight turquoise-colored gown that swept on the floor. Her braids were pulled back into an elegant bun and her cheeks were dusted with highlighter. She looked like an angel.

"Claire?" Tatiana asked.

Claire snapped out of her stupor of gazing at Tatiana and nodded. "Yeah babe I agree, I was just admiring your beauty." She blushed shyly. Tatiana inched closer in her chair next to Claire and said, "Really? Admiring me? Are you sure you're not upset?"

Claire shook her head and couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I was admiring you, no, I'm not upset, and besides I couldn't be as long as I'm with you."

Tatiana looked around the table to see if anyone was looking, then gave Claire a long kiss on the lips. Claire kissed her back and smiled. "You make me so happy." She replied.

"You make me happy, too." Tatiana replied back and went in for another kiss, but a chaperone interrupted them. "No kissing!" she snapped, frowning at the both of them.

Claire wanted to tell her she didn't see her policing the straight couples but said nothing except roll her eyes. The chaperone didn't leave until Claire and Tatiana were a reasonable measure apart from each other. When she was gone, Tatiana whispered, "Two girls kissing is so bad, apparently."

"Let's go to the courtyard," Claire said, standing up and grabbing Tatiana's hand. A slow song was getting ready to play and Claire didn't want to miss her first slow song with her girlfriend. People being rude and homophobic wouldn't stop them.

They walked out the backdoor and stepped out into the courtyard where lanterns were hung in trees, fairy lights were strung along the white gazebo, the pond glimmered, and fireflies lit the night sky. It was like a fairytale dream.

No one was in the gazebo, so Claire took the chance and ran over there. "What's the rush?" Tatiana laughed. Claire kicked off her heels and swept herself in front of Tatiana. "I want to have our first dance." She beamed. "With no one stopping us."

Tatiana looked touched and kicked off her heels. She wrapped her arms around Claire's neck and Claire placed her hands-on Tatiana's waist. They could hear the slow song playing and moved quietly with each other.

"You know, if someone told me I would be dancing with my girlfriend, I wouldn't have believed them." Claire said. "It's just so crazy." She looked into Tatiana's brown eyes. This was so real to Claire it was almost fake.

"Me too." Tatiana agreed and stepped closer to Claire. "I don't want to forget this moment. This is real cheesy, but we're two princesses living our happy ever after." She laughed.

Claire cracked a smile and laughed with her. Then, she gave Tatiana a soft kiss on her lips that made everything feel magical.

Reality was cruel but pretending to be in a fairytale was better.

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

Kristen had no idea why she decided to come to prom. She practically begged her mom to go and now that she had gotten her wish, she wanted to go home. The students and chaperones wouldn't stop staring and whispering about her. Kristen couldn't move an inch without someone commenting about the "homewrecker slut" that had the audacity to show up to prom. She knew what she did was unacceptable but at this point people were basically bullying her.

She bumped into a guy on her way to get a lemon tart from a server's tray. The guy looked her up and down with a disgusting glance before his date yanked him away. "Why are you staring at that whore?" she snapped loudly making sure Kristen heard.

Kristen stormed away from the scene and stomped over to TPC's table. She tripped over a satin tablecloth and fell into her chair. "Are you okay?" Alicia asked from the other side of the table. Kristen tore her dress away from under the chair, but it got caught and the material broke a loose. "Sure," Kristen grumbled back in frustration. "If I wasn't being called a slut every 5 seconds and getting reprimanded by chaperones."

Alicia didn't say anything and sat back her in the seat. The rest of the PC avoided the controversial topic and continued gushing about the dance. Kristen could read their silent stares that said, "yeah what'd you expect, you're a slut". She didn't expect for none of them to coddle her feelings, but she just kind of expected them to realize she was a human and made mistakes.

"Attention," Principal Burns squawked on the stage. "Attention!" she boomed again over the loud music. When no one acknowledged her, she yelled at the DJ to turn down the music. "Now," she said after the room was completely quiet, "If I may have your attention I would like to announce Briarwood-Octavian Country's Day Prom King and Queen. Can the candidates please come on stage?"

Everyone suddenly paid close attention as they inched forward to the stage and waited in anticipation. The candidates broke apart from the crowd and ascended up the stairs to the stage. Kristen frowned as she watched the girl candidates smile and wave. A few weeks ago, that could've been Kristen up there—and rightfully winning the crown—but she fucked everything up.

Kristen decided she didn't want to spend the rest of her time in the dance and stood up. She went over to Dylan who was busy texting on her phone and not even sparing a thought to what was going on around her. She looked up and arched an eyebrow. Kristen sighed and looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. "Can I have a cigarette and borrow your lighter, please?" she asked.

Dylan looked around herself before feeling around the top half of her dress. She leaned forward and took out a yellow lighter with happy faces and one cigarette. "Are you okay?" she asked and passed the items to her.

Kristen tucked them under her arm and nodded. "Yeah, I've been through worse. I just need to take my mind off shit." She replied and Dylan understandably nodded.

Kristen walked away and left the ballroom. She thought about going back to the place Dylan was at earlier so no nosy people could see her but realized she didn't give a fuck. Instead, she walked through the lobby and out the doors to stand in front of the entrance under the port.

Kristen took out the lighter and lit the cigarette. She breathed hard and took a quick drag. She couldn't remember the last time she smoked, maybe with Gavin one time, but it had been awhile. She had to be in a state of stress for it, which she was right now.

Her life was so miserable right now and all she wanted was Gavin. He made her bad days better and it wasn't just with sex. He brought her vanilla pistachio cupcakes one time and gave her a $50 gift card to Ulta another. Say whatever you wanted, but he truly cared about Kristen.

She coughed and took another drag. She wished she could've saw him before they took him away, tell him she loved him with all his heart. Maybe she could see him again one day and talk to him. Kristen coughed again as something tickled the back of her throat. She realized she needed water and stubbed out a perfectly good cigarette.

Kristen started to go inside but someone crossed her line of vision and pinned her against the wall. It was so fast Kristen didn't even have time to react. She kicked the person and they let her go. She looked up and saw Gavin's wife Ella hovering over her. She had a chaperone tag labelled on her dress.

 _How was she allowed to be a chaperone with Kristen being there?_ Surely, the faculty would've anticipated something like this happening. Ella was tracking her every move.

"What the fuck?" Kristen stepped back into the wall.

Ella stared at her angrily with fiery in her eyes. "You're that little slut who ruined my family!" she roared.

Kristen's heart started to beat faster as she wondered if Ella would try to hurt her. "Look, I'm sorry." Kristen said and looked in the parking lot to see if anyone was around in case she had to scream for help. "I never realized the impact it could've had on you and your family." She admitted.

"Bullshit!" Ella growled. She looked as if she was going to kill Kristen. "I don't get why Gavin would fuck a little schoolgirl when he has two kids and a baby on the way." She rubbed her belly and narrowed her eyes at Kristen. "Because of you, I'm getting a divorce with him and I'll have to find an actual job for my three children and move back in with my mom."

Kristen wanted to tell her that none of that was her fault but didn't say anything. Instead, she said, "Maybe you should take this out on your husband instead of a teenager. I admit what I did was wrong and fucked up. I know that. You think I'm not paying the price but I am. I got kicked out of the school, my college admissions were thrown away, and I won't graduate." She told her. "Shouldn't that be enough punishment for you?"

Ella ran her hands through her hair angrily and snapped back, "No punishment will ever undo the heartbreak and pain I feel. As soon as I found this out, I was devastated! Devastated that my husband of six years gave everything up for an 18 year old girl. I was saddened, shocked, and hurt. You don't know the shit you and Gavin put me through. The past few days have been hell for me." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

Kristen felt remorseful. "I'm so sorry, I mean it." She apologized. "I just wanted good grades at the time but didn't think it would turn into this."

Ella wiped the tears falling down her face. "No, you're not." She said quietly. "If you were, you would've never done this in the first place. You're lucky I'm not a violent person or else I would've fought you, pregnant or not." She stared deep into Kristen's eyes. "You're young and you'll forget it within a year. For me, it will stay with me forever." She ended with that last sentence and swiftly walked away.


	20. Chapter 19 - Part 2

**Massie**

* * *

Out of all people who could've hosted the after party, Derrick Harrington was the one to invite everyone over to his luxe mansion in the hills of Westchester. His parents were away like in a stereotypical teen movie and his house was booming with music and people. Some people were doing beer pong and others were chilling in the hot tub. It was one of those standard high school parties.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Landon asked when they stepped out his car. Massie looked at the mansion on the hill and nodded. "Yeah. It's fine. I'll be fine." She replied.

Landon nodded, as they met the girls at the walkway of the mansion.

"Last party of the year!" Dylan remarked. "We're graduating in two days, so let's make it a good one."

They walked inside the mansion that faintly smelled like weed. Massie lifted the crop top she had changed into over her nose as they walked in the living room. She had her nose pinched but could still smell all the sweat of people dancing close to each other. Massie turned to walk to the patio outside where she could maybe get fresh air.

"Is it just me or does it smell bad?" Alicia asked, fanning around herself as if that would do anything. "Not just you," Noah appeared with a cup of soda in his hand. "Most of the guys in there are jocks that hardly ever shower. Believe me, in the locker room the smell is amplified." He told them.

Alicia scrunched up her nose and said, "Gross."

Massie sat on the edge of a fire pit and thought for a minute. This time last year she was sitting in the exact same spot for Derrick's end of the school year party, depressed and anxious. Now, it was good to say she felt a little improvement. Staring at Landon and her friends, she realized how hard it would be to leave them all.

"Guys," she said, "I just want to say, let's have fun for the rest of the night and not worry about anything."

Dylan downed a shot. "One step ahead of you." She replied.

"Hey, Mass?" Claire whispered, nervously darting her eyes around. "Me and Tatiana are going to slip away for a bit, is that okay?" she asked.

Massie said, "Yeah, of course. Enjoy yourself, I'll be over here."

Claire smiled and took Tatiana's hand to go inside.

Everyone else went their separate ways except Massie and Landon. Massie wanted to enjoy the night but couldn't for some reason. She sat there watching people dive into the pool or sneak away to the gazebos in the back. Landon scooted a lawn chair over and placed it in front of Massie. "Hey, what's up?" he sat down and took her hand.

"Anxiety, about the future, about us, about everything." Massie told Landon. She stared at the ring on her finger and wondered if it would still be there come next year.

"Massie," Landon leaned forward and touched her face. "I don't know what the future holds, but don't worry. I'm sure it'll all be okay. And if it's not, you have me and so many other people." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Massie tilted her head back to keep tears from falling. "I know, but my life has gotten better recently and I'm afraid that'll be taken away from me again." She admitted.

Landon didn't say anything except wrap her in a hug and wipe her tears. "It'll be fine. You'll be fine." He told her softly and Massie had to swallow the trapped tears in her throat.

Someone cleared their throat and they both looked up. Massie practically jumped into the night sky when she saw it was Derrick. "What?!" Landon growled at him.

Derrick raised his hands to surrender and stepped back. "I just want to talk," he said and nodded at Massie. "To her."

Landon rose up and stood in front of Derrick. "Like hell you are!" he boomed. Massie feeling slightly embarrassed with people looking her way, tugged on Landon's polo. "Hey, stop." She said through gritted teeth. "Let him say what he needs to."

Landon looked confused when Massie said that and replied back, "Whatever he can say, he can say to both of us!"

Derrick looked back and forth between them confused. "Really, I had to get some things off my chest." He told them.

Massie stood up and started walking to the pool shed behind the guesthouse. "Come on." She told Derrick. "I want to fucking get this over with."

Derrick shrugged and followed her.

Landon yelled out, "If you lay one hand on her, I swear."

Massie shook her head and said, "I'll be fine", even though Landon couldn't hear her.

As they turned around the corner and were suspended in darkness, Massie could feel herself getting anxious all over again. She was about to be alone with someone that made part of last year unbearable for her. He could do anything to her right now, but Massie could only hope he wouldn't.

"So, what?" she crossed her arms and leaned against the shed. "What do you want to say? And no, before you even start I want to know you made my life hell." She snapped at him. Massie couldn't see his reaction because it was dark but could feel him shuffling besides her.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve none of that. I did that because I was hurting," Derrick said. "I understand if you can't forgive me, but I just want to tell you this. Before I came to see you, I told Amber off and called her a cunt for everything she had done to you."

Massie didn't know how to respond. _Did he want a medal for doing that?_

"Derrick, I don't care honestly," she said. "I'm not sure if you want a pat on the back for apologizing and standing up to Amber."

Maybe Massie should've been lenient, but Derrick harassed her and everything. She was sorry if she couldn't forgive right now, it was just too hard for her.

"I'm apologizing. I feel bad for everything I've done. I even stood up for you. Will that ever be enough for you?" Derrick said, sounding frustrated. "What more do you want from me?"

Massie started to walk away when she felt the shed move violently with people inside. "You know what," she said. "I regret coming to hear what you had to say. You expected for me to forgive you and for everything to be fine." She walked towards the edge of the pool where Landon waited for her. He looked relieved when he saw Massie coming towards him unharmed.

"Wait! Can we just hook up?" Derrick chased after her and roughly pulled her to him. Massie winced and Landon came over, shoving him away. "Don't touch my girl!" he boomed.

Massie pushed Landon away before he could start anything. "Seriously," she turned to Derrick "Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to hear what you have to say!" she snapped.

"Okay, fine," Derrick backed away, not trying to start a fight. He glared at Landon, then disappeared to go smoke a blunt.

"Are you okay?" Landon asked and walked her inside to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, feeling her heart to see if she was still anxious. She was a little bit but nonetheless she was proud of herself for not getting walked over and manipulated.

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

Never in a million years, Alicia thought she would've been dating her best friend, but unexpected things happened all the time.

"Easy on the drinks, Noah," Alicia laughed at Noah who was drinking his first cup of vodka in record speed. "You're going to throw up."

Noah tilted his head back and finished his drink. "Woo!" he exclaimed, already grabbing another cup to pour vodka in. Alicia took the cup away from him and said, "Okay, babe, that was your first drink, you don't need anymore."

"I can't believe I skipped out on parties because I thought they were dumb." Noah told her and reached across the counter filled with bottles to get a soda. "I guess you could call it, what people say nowadays "lit" ". He laughed at his joke.

Alicia would've usually cringed but this time she joined him in laughing. "You're cute." She kissed him.

"No, you're the cute one," Noah said all cheesy. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He had gotten really close and comfortable since the night had went on.

Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Stop, we're both cute, now let's go dance." She took his hand and led him into the den where people had relocated after someone threw up in the living room.

It was condensed and small but that didn't stop people from packing in together and dancing their asses off to hip hop music. Alicia found an empty spot towards the edge of the crowd and pulled Noah towards her. "Have you ever danced to hip hop music?" She asked Noah who awkwardly bopped his head. "Yeah," he replied and Alicia arched an eyebrow. "Okay, no."

Alicia laughed. "It's okay, just go along with the music." She placed herself in front of him and pressed herself against him. Noah got the cue and put his waist closer to hers. "Woah." He said and Alicia looked back to seeing him blushing.

"It's okay," Alicia reassured him. "You'll feel more comfortable with the dance soon."

It only took a few minutes for Noah to get comfortable and move in time with Alicia. Alicia grinded on him but stopped when she felt something poked her ass. She turned around and Noah shyly covered his boner. "I'm sorry," he said, "I was kind of enjoying it."

Alicia cracked a smile because he was so pure and innocent. "It's okay, Noah, don't apologize. I've had guys try to hump me almost immediately, but you didn't do that." She replied.

"Okay, but I need to really kill this boner." Noah told her.

Alicia gave him a seductive look. "This house is big, I'm sure we can find a room!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm. Noah shook his head and pulled away. "Not tonight, not yet." He fell on the couch behind him.

Alicia sat beside him on the leather couch and nodded. "Okay, babe, we can wait whenever you're ready."

Noah put his arm over her and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for getting it. I'd rather do it at my house."

Alicia cuddled under his arm as they sat there in the mass of writhing people. "It's okay." She shrugged. "I appreciate that because so many guys would've jumped at the chance to sleep with me and I would've slept with them too. I was always worried I looked like a slut to you, but I know you wouldn't judge me for that and," Alicia wasn't sure where she was going with this until she blurted out, "I love you."

Noah blinked his blue eyes in shock as he struggled for words. "Alicia," he started to smile ear from ear. "I love you too and I'm not just saying that. I've loved you for a while but never thought you loved me…"

Alicia shut him up by giving him a kiss. "I was shocked I even said that, to be honest," she admitted. "But I feel a real genuine love for you, you know?" she gave him another kiss and smiled.

"Alicia." Someone said from above her. Alicia narrowed her eyes when she saw it was Josh intruding on a personal moment between Noah and Alicia. "What?" she snapped at him. "What do you want?" she stood up in her plaform heels.

Josh looked from Noah to her, then flared his nostrils. "Why are you with him?" he asked. Noah started to reply but Alicia wouldn't let him. "What do you mean, why am I with him?" she folded her arms across her chest. "He's my boyfriend." She said aloud, so everyone could hear.

That's right she was dating a nerd.

"Really?" Josh's eyes went wide and he stepped back in shock, knocking into a couple making out. "This has to be a joke, right?" he sneered.

"It isn't, asshole!" Noah exclaimed, trying to sound overly masculine. "You heard her right."

Josh glared at him and said, "Watch your mouth, you don't know who you're talking to."

Noah walked forward but Alicia interfered before it could escalate anymore. "You watch your mouth!" she fired back at Josh. "What do you even want besides harassing me?" Alicia was so pissed she wished she had a cup of water in her hand to throw at Josh.

"I'm not harassing you," Josh rolled his eyes. "Besides is that any way to talk to your ex you had sex with multiple times and who gave you a place to temporarily live."

Alicia prickled with anger because Josh was saying all of this to get under Noah's skin. "Get to your point!" she yelled.

"I want to get back together," Josh said. "For real this time. I know we've had a bumpy past and we're going off to different schools but let's make this work. Just dump that nerd." He nodded at Noah who looked as if he wanted to throw a punch.

"I don't think so, Josh." Alicia stood her ground. "You think I'm so obligated to you but I'm not and you just want another fling, admit it!" she exclaimed.

Josh narrowed his eyes and made an annoyed sound. "Really?" he snapped. "I can give you everything, what can he give you?"

"Love." Alicia said. "Something you never gave me. Anyway, just face it, I don't want to be your arm candy. I'm not breaking up with someone I love for you. That's fucking stupid and you're even more of an idiot to think I will."

Alicia thought Josh would've kept arguing with her, but he just mumbled about how she was making a mistake and angrily left.

Alicia balled her hands into fists and watched him walk away. She wished he would get knocked on his ass.

"Hey, babe." Noah came to her quickly. "Everything good? I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I wanted to rearrange his face so much but couldn't. I've never even thrown a punch."

Noah's soft demeanor made Alicia forget what had just happened. "Don't worry," she took a deep breath. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, but Noah, just know I would never trade you." She said and hugged him.

Noah wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. "I know you would never, because I'm not going anywhere, ever."

Those reassuring words were all Alicia needed to hear to know Noah was the one she wanted.

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

The party was total shit but that didn't stop Dylan from throwing back a couple shots and taking hits from a blunt. Because her tolerance was pretty good, she didn't even feel buzzed or anything, not yet. She wanted another drink but decided against it because she didn't want The Pretty Committee to haul her out vomiting. Dylan decided to just crack open a bottle of water and sit by the stairs where there was a twerking contest going on.

She wished this night would never end, solely because she didn't want to go home and think about how shit her life was. Her mom was who knows where spiraling out of control, Ferragamo and Jaime were in Spain, Ryan was planning to move out, etc. It was like everything had gotten shittier, plus, she wasn't making any income, now that she had no clients.

Ugh, she didn't know what she would do after graduation.

"I'm so pissed." Alicia came walking over to Dylan and sat next to her. Noah leaned against the banister with his arms crossed.

"Why?" Dylan asked, wanting to hear something to get away from thoughts of her shitty life.

"Josh," Alicia told her. "He wanted me to date him again and dump Noah. Can you believe it?" she asked in disbelief.

Dylan wasn't even shocked. Josh and Dylan were sort of friends last summer but that was until Dylan saw his true intentions. "Not really, no." Dylan said. She tried to listen to Alicia talk about how shitty Josh was but tuned out. She wanted to listen but couldn't get herself too.

Dylan looked around the foyer, scanning the people and stopping when she found Cole in the corner drinking a root beer. He was surrounded by girls vying for his attention, but he didn't seem interested. Dylan swallowed and turned to Alicia. "I'll be right back." She said. Alicia nodded and continued her rant to Noah.

Dylan walked over to Cole without understanding why when she was upset Cole outed her career. Maybe she just wanted to talk to someone, maybe she just missed him, or maybe she just wanted him for the night. As she pushed through the group of girls, she swallowed nervously. "Hey." She said once she was in front of him.

Cole looked up, trying to act nonchalant but Dylan could see the spark in his eye. "Hey." He said back.

The girls tried to push Dylan out the circle but Cole walked through. "I…" he said. "Come on." He grabbed Dylan's hand and led her to the stairs. The girls realizing Cole wasn't going to give them the time of the day walked away. Dylan couldn't help but to feel a little triumph as if she had won Cole for herself. She followed him hand in hand up the stairs.

Dylan looked back to Alicia who whispered, "Get it!"

Dylan tried not to laugh.

"Where are we going?" she asked Cole.

"To find a room," he told her when they came upon the landing. "Not for sex." He said firmly even though they both knew it would lead to that. Cole walked down the hallway and found an empty bedroom. They walked inside, and Cole locked the door.

Dylan fell onto the California-King sized bed and said, "Look, I know we haven't talked since you told my mom about my prostitute life, but when I saw you standing there I couldn't help but miss you."

Cole rubbed his face and sighed. "I wasn't trying to be cruel by exposing you or anything, but I was just afraid you'd hurt yourself." He said and sat next to Dylan.

Dylan gave him an understanding nod. "I know and you did the right thing." She told him. "I was just to selfish to think that, but you had the right intention." She stared at the ceiling. "I've just been missing you and I really need someone to be for me right now." Tears started to form in her eyes and she wiped them away.

Cole moved closer to her and said, "Hey, it's okay, I'm here. I regret not checking on you after everything that had went down with your mom and that douchebag."

Dylan didn't even want to talk about that and asked, "How's your life?"

Cole nodded his head to say so, so. "I guess okay," he replied. "I feel bad for everything I did to Kristen with you but I can't change the past. Besides that, I leave soon to shoot a movie in Georgia but I'm just not so sure about everything else. I have money and everything I could ever ask for, but I just feel empty." He went on. "I'm not depressed but I feel like something is missing."

Dylan slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, me too." She agreed. "That's how I feel sometimes."

"Well, we have each other." Cole said, looking down at her and tilting his head to kiss her. Dylan raised herself up a bit to kiss him back and wrap her legs around him. He picked her up and laid her against the bed. Dylan sucked in a breath as he kissed her down from her neck to her waist. He looked up and asked, "Do you want to do this?"

Dylan stared at his eyes for a few seconds, then nodded. "Let's just forget everything." She said.

And they did.

When they had finished an hour later, Cole held her in his arms and said, "I'll always be there for you."

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

Kristen's night had been pretty eventful. She had been called a slut multiple times, shamed for ruining a relationship, and almost getting jumped by her ex's wife. So yeah, this night would go down in the books.

Wherever Kristen walked, people were watching her every move and it made her nervous. She just couldn't wait for her Uber to get here so she could leave. She could only stand outside in a dark corner for so long before people noticed her. Kristen's phone vibrated, and she looked down, hoping it was her Uber driver but it was just Massie.

 _Hey, where are you? Me, Landon, Alicia, and Noah are thinking about going to Sonics. Ik everything is hard for you right now because of the whole situation and I don't want to leave you alone._

Kristen fired off quick text saying she'd be fine and went to find another place to stand. She hurriedly ran through the living room, trying to make it to the front porch without being noticed, but shrieked when someone grabbed her wrist. She reflectively slapped the person's arm, then realized it was Massie.

"Gosh, Kristen," she said and rubbed her arm. "What's up with you?"

Kristen sped forward into the foyer as people turned to look her. "Nothing." She said, trying to get into the foyer but Dempsey stood in her way.

"Hey, Kristen," he said all weirdly. "I need someone on the side. I think you can be that." Dempsey teased and his pack of boys behind him laughed. Kristen didn't say anything and stepped away from him, but he blocked her. "What's wrong? Suddenly, you change your mind?" he asked.

Now, people were crowding around them to see what the "homewrecker" would do.

"Fuck off!" Landon said to Dempsey. "Go fuck a prostitute if you're that desperate."

Kristen blanched as she realized a fight was about to go down because of her. "Let it go." She replied to Landon and then looked at Massie to stop him. Apparently, he had been fired up all night.

"Nah," Landon said back. "Disrespect isn't right." He pushed Massie and Kristen behind him.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked, appearing in the tight crowd. Dylan and Claire were right behind her wondering what was happening.

"Nothing." Kristen said, but there were too many people crowded around for it to be nothing.

"…you wanna fuck that slut?" Dempsey said from above Kristen. "Because that's what you're acting like." He pushed Landon and Landon pushed him back so hard he fell into a table set up in the foyer.

"Fuck you!" Dempsey came back barreling full speed at Landon while Kristen stood there in shock. Massie yelled at Landon to stop while Noah and some other guys tried to break them up.

Kristen didn't know what to do except leave. As bad as it sounded, she rather let Landon get into a fight and provide her an escape route. She thought she had slipped away soundlessly out the door but Claire jogged after her. "Wait!" Claire yelled, but Kristen kept walking. "Why are you leaving?!" Claire asked.

Kristen folded her arms and continued down the hilly pathway. "Because," she quickly turned around. "I always fuck everything up."

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

"Well so far, this night has been truly interesting." Tatiana commented. Twenty minutes ago, a fight involving Kristen, Landon, and Dempsey had went down. It ended with Kristen rudely walking away, Massie leaving with Landon, and the other girls ditching the party as well. Claire was glad the spotlight wasn't on her and Tatiana for once, but as soon as TPC left, eyes were back on them.

"Yeah." Claire agreed. "Just know that all of us aren't this crazy." She said.

They sat on a porch swing near one of the cabanas holding hands and looking at the stars in the sky. People around them or in the pool stared at them but Claire refused to let go. Everyone could talk all they want but Claire didn't care or at least she tried not to act like it.

"Are you okay?" Tatiana asked her, slowing the swing. "You look real out of it." She said.

Claire couldn't stop looking over her shoulder constantly and had to rub her palms every five seconds. "Yeah, just looking around." Claire replied.

Tatiana frowned and said, "Hey, it's okay." She rubbed her hand.

Claire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It is. Everything is fine." She repeated.

"We should get in the hot tub," Tati suggested, already stripping down her shorts and light cardigan to reveal a hot pink bikini. That's also why people wouldn't stop staring, Tatiana was really confident in her body and made sure everyone saw that. "Come on." Tatiana said, looking over at a huge hot tub that was nearly brimming with capacity. A couple of guys saw Tatiana in her bikini and whistled.

Claire blushed for whatever reason and decided to stay put. "There's too many guys over there. Besides, I'm only in my underwear." She replied.

Tatiana put her hands on her hips and said, "Then be in your underwear! We can't let people dictate what we do." She told Claire.

Claire shook her said and firmly said, "I said no, Tatiana."

Tatiana accepted her answer and nodded. "Okay, fine. Let's go see if we can find a cabana. Half of the people here are leaving." She walked down the stone pathway with her bikini still on and clothes in hand. Claire just followed her, glaring at the guys that gawked at their way.

One of them came up and said, "Are you guys heading off to one of those houses? If so, can I make it a threesome?" he snickered.

Claire rolled her eyes. She was done with this. "Ugh, whatever." She pushed past him back to house, but he was insistent.

"Please," the guy said. "For me."

Tatiana made an annoyed sound and walked with Claire but he kept harassing them. That was until Cam had stepped in.

"Sorry," Cam nodded at the guy. "I already booked them for a threesome. They're coming with me upstairs." He told the guy who turned away. Claire felt embarrassed and upset as they followed Cam inside.

 _Great, now people would actually think they were having a threesome._

She stopped him in one of the halls and said, "Are you crazy? What are you trying to do? Make everything look worse!" she snapped.

Cam put his red cup down beside a plant, looked around, then motioned for them to follow him into Derrick's fathers' study. He kept the French doors open to make sure everyone knew they weren't up anything, but it was probably too late.

"I was helping you back there." Cam said softly. He stroked his beard and collapsed into a leather club chair.

Claire stared at him in disbelief. "By making it look like you're fucking both of us?" she asked. Tatiana pulled Claire away, but Claire fell out her grasp.

"You know," Claire sneered. "You don't have to be the hero all the time. I could've handled it."

Cam rose and went over to safe to pull out a bottle of scotch. He poured him glass and drunk it while agonizingly staring at Claire. "I doubt it. You needed someone like a _guy_ to help you." He told her.

"So, this is your ex, Claire?" Tatiana asked, looking him up and down with the look of someone who just smelt something bad.

"I am," Cam turned to her, his eyes lingering a long time on her body. "And you're her friend, right?"

Claire wanted to scream. He knew what Tatiana was to her and she knew he saw those Instagram and Snapchat posts of Tatiana.

"I'm Tatiana. Her _girlfriend."_ Tatiana corrected him, putting emphasis on the last word.

Cam shrugged and took another sip of scotch. " _Girlfriend_?" he laughed at that. "I doubt it. This is probably some inane experiment Claire is pulling with you. Guess what? It won't work." He said bitterly, making sure the words drove shards into Claire and it did.

She couldn't believe that one of her ex boyfriends was being so blatantly rude and homophobic. She didn't think he had it in his heart but apparently, he did. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Claire screamed. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

She looked over at Tatiana who was playing it off like she wasn't hurt but you could tell she was.

"Claire, this is all so weird to me." Cam admitted. "I find it hard to be happy for you when you're in a relationship with a girl and a—"

"What?!" Claire boomed, her body raging with anger. "A black one? Yeah, that's right I'm dating a black girl. You're not the first person to look at me weirdly for that, but I don't give a fuck!"

Cam seemed taken aback for a second that Claire was sticking up for herself, then shook his head. "You don't get it." Cam told her. "This is Westchester. If half of the school doesn't accept you, do you think others will?" he genuinely asked.

Claire heard Tatiana sniffing from behind her and realized she was crying. Claire's heart dropped as she felt nothing but pure hatred and rage for Cam. He was cold and didn't have no feelings.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" she yelled. "I've been depressed ever since you cheated on me, ever since I got into drugs, ever since I got with Tyler, and ever since I saw you again. I'm happy and I don't care about you being homophobic because I'll always like girls."

"I'm not homo—"

Claire stomped her feet and piratically thrashed herself on the ground. "Do you ever shut up?" she screamed at him. "Yes, you are homophobic, and I don't want to ever talk to you again!"

Claire didn't even bother to hear what he had to said and stormed out the room with Tatiana. She wrapped her in her arms and quickly rushed her out the hall. People looked to see what happened, but Claire couldn't care less what they thought. She reassured Tatiana with kisses until they made it to Claire's car.

"Thank God," Tatiana said and dried the tears on her face. "Those were fake, but I just wanted to see if he had sympathy. He's really messed up."

Claire arched her eyebrow and asked, "Wait, those weren't real? You're not actually upset, are you? It's okay. You can tell me." she reassured her, rubbing her arms,

Tatiana shook her head and looked out the window. "Yes, I'm fine. I've dealt with homophobes ever since I was a sophomore sadly, but I just wanted to get out of there," she responded. "Let's get out of here."

Claire didn't need to hear anymore and immediately started her car to leave the gated neighborhood. Neither of them said anything on the ride to Claire's house. They just held hands, thinking about different things, but Claire silently vowed to never to let Tatiana go and protect her from any and everything.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I was supposed to upload this chapter awhile ago but was honestly feeling bad because of a variety of things. This is the second to last chapter, so bear with me.**

* * *

 **Massie**

* * *

Massie had endured so many hardships that it was almost impossible to believe she survived. From the bullying that no one ever faced consequences for and to Kendall assaulting her but never facing consequences. There was so much more, but those two really stuck out to her because she never thought she would make it through.

Surprisingly, she did though.

Massie always thought if it hadn't been for her family, TPC, and Landon she may have not made it, but she found out she was just as strong by herself. It was truly an improvement from the beginning of the school year and look, she was graduating now.

She still couldn't believe the day was here after endless days of homework, extra credit, and study lectures. It seemed too unreal that she had to pinch herself. Excitement and anxiety coursed through her veins, but she just couldn't wait. A new chapter was about to happen, and she was ready for it.

She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and left her room. She descended down the stairs where Kendra, William, Landon, and a couple of other family members waited for her.

"You look beautiful," Kendra gushed. "Here, let me fix your cap." She said, not being able to keep herself from fixing Massie's cobalt blue graduation gown and cap. "M _oooo_ m." Massie rolled her eyes. "It's fine."

Kendra insisted on pinning Massie's graduation cap down and cleaning her gown of non-existent lint. "I just want to make sure you look good!" she said. "You know we're all so proud of you. I can't believe you accomplished so much." Kendra's eyes started to tear up and William kissed her cheek. Massie couldn't help but hug both of her parents.

Then, she went around to greet her aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins—all of whom couldn't stop talking about how proud they were. Massie wanted to tell them it was just a high school graduation, but she knew every little accomplishment meant so much to her family.

When everyone started to pile in their cars, Massie went over to Landon who was standing in the corner. "Hey, you." She said. "Why weren't you over there with my family?"

Landon straightened his tie and replied, "I wanted you to have some time with your family."

Massie looked down at the ring he gave her shining on her finger and looked up at him with an intense gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he laughed.

Massie smiled and said, "No reason except I love you."

"I love you too." Landon replied. "And Massie, I just want to say I'm so proud of you. You've came a long way from last year and I'm so happy to have the pleasure of being in your life. You pushed through and that's what makes you so strong."

The way Landon said the words nearly moved to her tears and she couldn't help but give him the longest kiss ever.

His words stuck with her from the time she made it to graduation rehearsal to the end when she sat in her seat anticipating the final moment. As Principal Burns made a couple of remarks, Massie couldn't help but feel overjoyed as she was leaving high school in the past and moving on. She had pushed through. She had been strong. She didn't think she was going to ever make it but in the end she proved herself wrong.

She almost killed herself last year but was glad she didn't. The fact that she was alive was a miracle in itself.

Principal Burns stood on the stage with the happiest look Massie had ever seen on her. "Students," she said joyfully. "Please rise and move your tassels to the left." Massie tried to contain the excited outburst she knew she was about to have and stood to turn her tassel. "Congratulations! You are now the Briarwood-Octavian Class of 2016."

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

"Well, today is finally the day." Noah said to Alicia. They were both in his room, preparing for the big event that loomed ahead.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Alicia replied back and looked at herself in Noah's webcam—since mirrors weren't an accessory to guys room like girls. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around in her gown that was just slightly open enough you could see the black and white dress she wore.

"You know the answer to that." He said and kissed Alicia on her forehead. Alicia couldn't help but beam as she smiled up at him. "You don't look too bad yourself, you know?" she laughed.

He stepped back and faked an exaggerated shocked face. "So, I am looking bad," he joked. "No, I'm just playing and hey, we should get to going. Grandma and grandpa will meet us there."

After taking a couple pictures, they walked out to his car and drove to the church. On the way there, Alicia couldn't stop thinking about how happy she was. Last year, she was cold and bitter, but this time was different. She had a boyfriend who adored her, was kind of back in the good graces of TPC, and had signed up for community college. As for other parts of her life, like her family, it was currently pending but she knew it would get better.

"So, hey," Noah said. "Let's talk about the living thing. My grandparents don't mind but—"

Alicia patted his hand and said, "Don't worry. It's taken care of."

Noah looked shocked and asked, "Really?"

Alicia smiled and said, "Yes, really." Then, she told him the story of how her Aunt Maria called Alicia last week to sincerely apologize for Nadia's behavior and how she had spiked after the affair. Bad news aside, she offered Alicia to come stay with her Hamptons and move to New York City with her in the fall. "So that was the surprise I wanted to tell you today." She informed him.

Tyler squeezed her hand. "So, we're both going to NYC. I'm sure we'll have tons of adventure." He remarked.

"Yeah babe." Alicia replied. "I love you. Now, let's go get our diploma."

Alicia couldn't contain her joy as she sat in one of the church's pews. She was so ready for the future and couldn't wait for what it brought. She had changed in every way possible and couldn't be happier. She had a rocky start the first of the fall semester, but she had managed to make it through. And that was why she was proud.

On stage, Principal Burns said into the mic, "Students, please rise and move your tassels to the left." When everyone did so, she waited for a few seconds and roared, "Congratulations! You are now the Briarwood-Octavian Class of 2016."

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

"So, how does it feel, my dear?" Merri-Lee asked as she watched Dylan rub dust from her gown in the bathroom.

"Graduating? It's a huge relief beyond comprehension." Dylan responded back and swept past Merri-Lee to go downstairs. Of course, Merri-Lee would say more words to her than she ever did in a week on her graduation day.

"Dylan, sweetie, wait!" Merri-Lee called and chased after her while clutching her growing baby bump.

Dylan couldn't wait to leave and walked out the front door. "I'm meeting up with the girls to take pictures." She said. "I don't want to be late!"

"Don't be rude to mom." Ryan said, where she stood in the foyer. "Hear her out."

Dylan spun around to face Merri-Lee on the threshold. Nothing her mother could ever say, would make up for all the year-long neglect. "Yes?" she arched an eyebrow.

Merri-Lee gave her a sad smile and said, "I know, I haven't been the best mother, but can we start over? Forget everything happened." She pleaded. "Let's start over by me saying that I'm so happy for you. You didn't let none of this beat you down and continued on."

Dylan sneered and stared from Merri-Lee to Ryan. "Whatever." She said to her mother—more so to the both of them, but made it clear it was for her mom. She started for her car, but Merri-Lee still followed. "Dylan, please!" she begged. "It's all I ask you!"

Dylan whipped around, already feeling annoyed. "I didn't let it beat me down, huh?" she snapped. "I have bulimia, mom. I have scars. I have cuts. I have emotional wounds. I have all this baggage from guys I slept with. So, I'm sorry if I don't feel cut out to hear an apology."

Without another word, she slid into her car and drove away.

As Dylan sat in one of the pews, waiting for the ceremony to wrap up, she tried to think positively.

All she wanted right now was to focus on the present and the future. She didn't want to live in the past anymore and let her mistakes determine her future. It didn't have to be that way. She learned so many lessons in the past and she would learn so many more in the future.

Dylan's phone buzzed and she looked down to read a text from Cole asking her to look behind her. She turned around and saw him a few pews away, beaming at her and mouthing "I love you".

Dylan gave him a sweet smile and texted back, "I love you back even if we're not with each other".

The one major lesson Dylan had learned, was not to put her happiness in the back pocket of others, because it was susceptible to backfire.

"Students, please rise and move your tassels to the left." Principal Burns said on the stage. Dylan tried not to smile as she realized it was the moment she was waiting for—the ceremony had gone by so fast! As soon as the tassels moved to the left, Burns shouted, "Congratulations! You are now the Briarwood-Octavian Class of 2016."

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

Today was supposed to be the day Kristen graduated, but instead, she would be in the pews watching her friends. She could've been up there but fucked it up when she thought a C+ would fuck up her transcript. She slept with a married man and ruined his wife's life. Believe her, she truly regretted it.

Now, she stood in the church entrance next to her dad being shunned by everyone that walked by. Marsha even ignored her and refuse to be seen with her. She was still upset about everything and Kristen doubt she would get over anytime soon. In her eyes, Kristen had thrown away everything to become a teacher's prostitute. The only person sticking by her side was TPC and her father.

"Why can't they just let us in already?" Kristen asked her dad. "I'm tired of people looking at me." She groaned.

Her dad pushed his glasses up and said, "Relax, honey. Everything's fine." He gave her a reassuring hug.

Kristen leaned against a grandfather clock and looked up at the ceiling to keep from crying. "But it's not dad, mom hates me!" she whispered so no one could hear. "I'm going to summer school instead of a university like I should be going to."

Kristen's dad opened his mouth, not sure how to respond.

Kristen just shook her head and went to pick up her phone buzzing in her purse. She looked over her shoulder and saw the ushers had opened the doors. "Save me a seat!" she whispered to her dad who nodded. She went over to an empty hall to pick up her cellphone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kristen," Gavin said from the other line, "It's me. I'm out."

Kristen practically froze in place as she realized Gavin was actually talking to her. "Hi." She whispered and made sure no one was around.

"Where are you?" Gavin asked her.

"Graduation." Kristen said in shock. She couldn't do this. "Look I can't talk to you, I have to go." She hung up immediately and blocked his number. Kristen surprised herself because she really missed him, but didn't need him as a part of her life anymore

The ceremony went by so fast it felt less than 30 minutes.

The whole entire time Kristen dealt with the idea of Gavin coming back into her life. _Did he really love her? Did he want her back?_ It was all the thoughts Kristen wanted to entertain but couldn't. She destroyed various aspects of her life when she was with him and couldn't go down that the road again.

She had to focus on rebuilding her life again, even if meant cutting out the people she loved the most.

Principal Burns walked on stage, made a couple of closing remarks, then said, "Students, please rise and move your tassels to the left."

Kristen felt a twinge of sadness as she watched everyone rise and move their tassels.

"Congratulations!" Principal Burns boomed. "You are now the Briarwood-Octavian Class of 2016."

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

"I'm so proud of you babe, I hope you know that." Tatiana told Claire in the parking lot of the church. She snuck a quick kiss before any religious zealots could reprimand them.

"Thanks, it means a lot, Tatiana." Claire replied back. "I'm just so glad high school is finally done after this. I'm proud of us." She hugged her girlfriend as tightly as she could, not wanting to let her go.

"Me too." Tatiana laughed. "I can't believe I graduate tomorrow, too. Look at us. We're badass and couldn't give a fuck about what anyone says."

Claire was sort of doubtful about that statement. She didn't care what anyone thought or said but it was different when it came to family. A good portion of her family members were dismayed to find Claire dating a black girl and refused to come and support her. She tried not to to let it get her down when she had other family members giving her loving and undeniable support. She didn't need any negativity right now.

"Can I get a picture of you girls?" Judi asked. Before even replying, she pulled out her phone and started to take a bunch of pictures. Claire wanted to roll her eyes and tell her mom to stop but just went along with it. After that, they went inside the church, where everyone was bustling to get around.

Claire had to be her spot in ten minutes and said her goodbyes to everyone until she saw them at the end of the ceremony. On her way to find her seat, she decided to use the restroom, so she wouldn't be that one person that had to get up in the middle of ceremony. She hurriedly rushed in and came out twenty seconds later but bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw that the person was Tyler. Claire stood there in a frozen state as her ex peered down at her. "Hey." He said coolly.

Claire willed her body to work and blurted out, "Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail."

Tyler didn't give a reaction except a blank stare and pressed his lips together. "I was, but I have connections."

Claire blinked slowly and asked him, "So, what are you doing here?"

Tyler stared at her for a minute and said to her, "I was trying to find you and I did. I wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving this shithole, I'm going to Virginia."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked. "So sudden?"

Tyler pinched her cheek softly. "I know this doesn't make sense and is all confusing, but I have to go. For my health and yours. I'll think about contacting you. Goodbye, Claire." He said and left.

It was so fast and sudden that Claire didn't have a chance to make sense of it all. She barely made it to her spot in time.

During the ceremony, Claire had to push thoughts of him out her head. He had said goodbye and was leaving to start a new chapter. It was time for Claire to do the same.

She wasn't sure what the future held but she had a good idea of what she wanted to do. She was a month and a half clean and wanted to look into being a teen mentor for kids struggling with addiction like her. She also wanted to attend college next spring and major in psychology.

It was because of her goals, Tatiana, her family, and friends that she continued to fight like hell through everything and she would continue to.

Principal Burns smiled on stage and said, "Students, please rise and move your tassels to the left." Claire stood up and moved her tassel to the left. The next words she could've never anticipated the most. "Congratulations! You are now the Briarwood-Octavian Class of 2016."


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here's the very last chapter. It's been great these past few years writing the first story and the sequel. It seems so surreal to me to wrap it up finally. This is my last TPC fanfic and I doubt I'll write any more fanfics but if you wanna keep up with me, find me on these websites:**

 ** _You can find me on Twitter at: nxlasmith_**

 ** _And on Goodreads at: dearnila_**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone that helped with me my first story. I definitely think my writing has improved since then-the sequel is proof of that. Big thanks to everyone who stuck with me, even through my long hiatuses.**

 **Without further ado, here's the final chapter.**

* * *

 **10 Years Later**

 **Massie**

* * *

Massie fixed her satin robe and walked from the bathroom to the kitchen. Her five-year-old daughter Sophie was already seated on one of the barstools eating French toast. "Hi, mum." Sophie said to her and smiled.

"Hi, darling." Massie gave her a kiss on the top of her head and went over to prepare herself some coffee. "Did you make yourself French toast?" she asked.

"No!" Sophie shouted. "Daddy made it for me!"

Massie could tell Sophie was lying and arched her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Sophie pouted and shook her head. "No, I did it! And I did my own hair too." She giggled and twirled the two lopsided ponytails on her head.

Massie picked up her mug of coffee and said, "Just a little bit more practice and you'll be good, Soph. But please honey, don't use the toaster without one of us here, okay?"

Sophie nodded.

"Okay, now go get ready for school!" Massie exclaimed. "When you finish, I'll put your two favorite bows in." she told Sophie who screamed excitedly and ran to get ready.

Massie smiled and went over to open the blinds in the living room. Sunlight streamed in and she shielded her eyes from being blinded. Once she adjusted, she peered outside at the view like she always did but saw the same scenery. Red cars driving down the streets, Big Ben standing tall and proud, and the river bus moving along River Thames. Massie could seriously never get tired of London.

"Hey, dear." Landon walked in the living room with his suit on and briefcase in hand. He went over to kiss Massie on the lips and smiled. "Before I head off to the office, two things. The water bill is due for the flat and I'm wondering if you'll make more of that cherry pie. It was delicious." He laughed. "All the coworkers loved it."

Massie tucked her amber strands of hair behind her ear and looked up at Landon. "Of course, I will, and definitely for you. But I have to head to my fashion studio first, then you can have it." She teased and lightly kissed him. Landon gave her a seductive look and pushed her close against the window. They started to kiss hard, but Massie pulled away. "Definitely not at the window, it looks trashy." She told him.

"Hmm." Landon stepped back. "Isn't this how Sophie was made?"

Massie gave him a look that said, "cut it out" and walked past him. Sophie was just coming out from her bedroom with her plaid dress on, schoolbag, and the two bows she wanted Massie to put in. "Mom hurry up!" she whined and ran to Massie. "I want to get donuts with daddy before we leave. He thinks he can eat them faster that I can."

"Donuts, Landon?" Massie asked as she straightened Sophie's ponytails and clasped her bows onto them.

Landon snickered and said, "Oh, come. It's not a problem."

Massie just shook her head and fixed Sophie's outfit before sending her to school with Landon.

Landon and Sophie walked out the door hand in hand, but Sophie turned around. "Hey, mum," she tilted her head to the side. "When can Aunt Claire come back to visit?" she asked.

"Soon, honey!" Massie exclaimed. "It's time for you to go, bye, dear." Sophie smiled and waved while Landon told her goodbye.

Massie watched as they got into Landon's car and drove away. She smiled and walked over to her office. Her fashion sketchbook was open with designs she was planning to make someday. It was seriously the greatest decision she made to move to London with Landon five years ago.

She wanted to pursue her dreams of fashion designing in London after graduating college, but Landon wouldn't let her leave without him, so he found a job. It was all a teary-eyed goodbye from her friends and family, but Massie didn't regret it.

The only thing she missed was having talks with The Pretty Committee, but she knew they were doing well. She was on good terms with every one of them and only wished the best for them. She looked down at the old TPC bracelet she had worn for years and smiled.

TPC forever.

* * *

 **Alicia**

* * *

"…Sources have no idea how the notorious Westchester socialite Ellie Banks managed to steal 5,000 dollars' worth of diamonds, but the police are looking for any information on where she could be. If you think or know her whereabouts, please contact the local precinct. Back to you, Brian." Alicia said and waited for the cue to signal they were clear.

Once the cameraman told them they were finished, Alicia said, "Great! Well, my shift is done here." She walked out of Tiffany and Co. and over to the camera van parked on the curbside.

Bill, one of the producers, unhooked the equipment on her clothes and gave Alicia her belongings. "Great, job like usual!" Bill remarked. "You've been with the station for a couple of years, but you've been shining these past few months." He chuckled, trying so hard not to make it obvious he was flirting. "Are you heading back with us to the station?"

Alicia sipped the venti iced caramel macchiato one of the producers had brought her. "No, I'm taking an Uber to meet my friend, but have a nice day, Bill!" she exclaimed and waved to him. She stepped off the sidewalk and ran across the street to her waiting Uber.

Inside, she hurriedly took off her work clothes and changed into a sundress, without making an eye contact with the driver. "The fancy rooftop restaurant on 5th, right?!" she called up to the driver and he nodded.

"Okay." Alicia huffed and took out her phone. She called her friend's number and when she picked up, asked, "Are you there, already?"

"Yeeesss!" her friend huffed. "Of course, I can't wait to see you."

"Okay," Alicia replied back. "See you then!"

20 minutes later, the driver dropped Alicia off at the fancy restaurant and she ran inside. Alicia ran up the stairs and came to the nearly crowded rooftop that offered a view of the Hudson. She saw Dylan sitting at a table near the corner and rushed up to her. "Hey!" she said and engulfed her friend in a huge hug. "Sorry, I'm late!"

Dylan lifted her sunglass on top of her head and said, "It's so fine. No reason to be in a hurry! I know you're so busy and all being one of New York's top reporters." She laughed.

Alicia gave her a smile and waited for the waiter pouring her water to leave. "Um, no you're the celebrity! You're the star of all those tabloids about you and the cult you're apparently in." she replied back and they both erupted into laughter.

It took awhile for them to get back on a friendly basis but here they were. Two years after Alicia graduated college, they bumped into each other at Saks. Dylan asked if they could forget the past and establish a new friendship. The rest had been history besides on and off fights, but Dylan ended up being one of her closest friends.

"So, are you seeing that guy I've seen pictures with on Instagram?" Dylan asked. "Ethan is his name, right? He reminds of Noah." She said.

"No, just friends." Alicia clarified and looked out onto the setting sunset.

Alicia and Noah had broken up the first week they went to college. They stayed in touch, but it fell off. Ever since then, it had been one failed relationship after another. She finally decided that she needed to be single for a while and work on herself before she expressed interest in another relationship. So far, it was working, and she didn't have to worry about cheating or lying guys at least.

Speaking of relationships…

"Hey, quick change of subject, "Alicia said. "But do you ever wonder what the other girls are doing? I'm on good terms with everyone except Kristen but I just wonder, don't you?" she asked, almost feeling crazy for bringing this up all of a sudden.

Dylan shrugged. "Sometimes." She replied.

Alicia grasped the necklace around her neck that reminded of her them and held it tight. "I know I do." She admitted. "They'll always be in my heart."

* * *

 **Dylan**

* * *

"Next week on "What's the Dyl", we'll talk about the myths surrounding eating disorders and the way society glorifies them. I'm your host, Dylan Marvil, thank you for watching." Dylan said and smiled into one of the six cameras pointed at her. The audience clapped and cheered while Dylan waited for the red flashing light on the cameras to go off. Once they did, Dylan stood up and tore off her earpiece. She gave it to her assistant Chloe and walked off the set. A couple of fans were waiting in the wings, but Dylan didn't have time to talk and just gave them a wave.

"Your 2:30 appointment is back on. Connor is outside waiting in the limo." Chloe informed her as Dylan quickly walked through the halls with half of her team on her tail. That was the worst thing about being a celebrity, talk show host, and psychologist—you never had a day off. "Alright." Dylan nodded and drunk the Frappuccino one of the producers gave her. "Any other updates?" she asked.

Chloe bit her lip and adjusted her headpiece. "Your mother called again." She said.

Dylan froze for a minute but kept walking. Her relationship with her mother was non-existent. The year after high school when she vowed to be there for Dylan, she went back to neglecting her. Dylan moved in with her father who paid her college expenses. For the rest of college, she didn't talk to her mom who saw her as a traitor for leaving her. Only when an entertainment company signed her on two years ago, to be a talk show host, she would call.

Dylan was busy though and didn't have time to entertain her mother. She only talked to her once last year and that ended with an argument. She had been consistently calling on and off lately. Dylan didn't care because she was focused on her career. Making an immense living talking about her troubled senior year, sexing it up with married men, and bulimia issues? Yeah, she would take that over an 9-5 job anyway.

"Ignore that call." Dylan said. Someone opened the backdoors and she stepped outside. It was wildering 90 degrees and she chose to wear a white pantsuit. She jumped into the limo and asked Chloe to hand over her phone.

She sipped her coffee and went through her notifications. Her sisters wouldn't stop sending her messages even though Dylan had no wish to talk to either of them. Ryan was somewhere down in Texas and Jaime had divorced Ferragamo after he cheated. ( _Nawt a shocker!_ ) Dylan deleted the texts and continued to scroll down when she saw an email from someone familiar.

 _ **Hey, I know we haven't talked in a while but I wanted to catch up. Alicia gave me your personal email. Here's my number: 212-2978. Thanks, Claire.**_

Dylan smiled as she typed out Claire's number in her phone. She couldn't stop thinking about the memories she had with The Pretty Committee and how much she missed them. They'd maybe have to get together soon. She sent a message to Claire saying how much she missed her as well and turned her phone off.

The Pretty Committee used to be and still kind of was the closest she had to blood sisters. They had been through it all and experienced so many things. Although, she was only close with Alicia she hoped that one day they could all be together again like old times.

She would never forget The Pretty Committee.

* * *

 **Kristen**

* * *

Biking through the streets of Venice with her billionaire boyfriend Marcus was a dream she never even anticipated. It was far better than sightseeing in the US.

Plus, a lot of people didn't know her around here and wouldn't track her every move. It was okay because the lack of fans would soon be made up with paparazzi. The ultimate con of being a world-renowned soccer star for the USA team.

After high school, Kristen decided to do one year at the community college and transfer over to Duke. She played soccer for awhile when a soccer coach came to scout her. The rest was history, you could say. Ever since then, she's been living a high-class life.

"Babe!" Marcus called out from behind her. "Don't ride to close to the water, I don't want to lose you!" he laughed in his English accent.

Kristen tilted her face to the warm sun and replied back, "You won't! Just let me enjoy this warm weather." She opened her eyes and quickly steered away from a street vendor she almost hit. She looked back to murmur a sorry to the person and stopped her bike on the edge of a street corner.

Marcus rolled in behind her and hopped off his bike. "Darling, I don't know about you but I'm absolutely winded." He huffed and took out a bottled water on the back of his bike.

Kristen laughed at him for being tired. "Okay, let's just bike over to that restaurant over there." She pointed out a small restaurant with a wooden sign hanging down that read 'Mama!'.

They both biked to the restaurant and laid their bikes against the wall.

When they walked in, they were immediately seated on a balcony that looked over the sea and brought in a nice sea breeze. "Hello," a waiter came around and gave them two menus. "What can I get you to drink, today?" he asked. Kristen opted for a water while Marcus decided on lemonade.

Kristen sighed and looked out onto the sea. The view was so stunning it almost seemed unreal. "This scenery is amazing!" she gushed. Marcus nodded and said, "It is, but wait until you see the view at the hotel." He smiled. Kristen's heart practically exploded when he said that and she reached over to grab his hand.

Kristen hadn't really thought about love after she ended up in a relationship with Gavin again during college and he broke her heart by telling her how much he missed his ex-wife. She thought it was hopeless at that point, but it just so happened that an English billionaire walked right into her life. They instantly fell in love and were set to get married next spring in Cabo. For now, they were sightseeing.

Kristen snapped out of her thoughts and took out her phone. While waiting for the waiter to come back, Kristen decided to scroll through her Instagram. She saw photos of her teammates on summer vacation, her mom and Beckham who Marsha was babysitting, her friend with Gordon Ramsey, and Massie….

Kristen had forgotten she followed her former friend on here and sighed. She wasn't on good terms with TPC really, but she missed them. They were everything to her at one point, but she hated how circumstances pulled them apart. She'd only hope that the other girls were doing fine and that maybe one day soon, they could be something like The Sisterhood of Traveling Pants, that no matter what they were bounded by their bond.

TPC would always be together in spirit.

* * *

 **Claire**

* * *

Claire frantically ran around the house making sure everything was in place for Tatiana's return. Her favorite white roses in the blue vase from her aunt? _Check._ Her favorite lily-scented flowers? _Check_. Her favorite dish of linguini? _Check_.

She wiped her forehead and ran to the kitchen to take the apple pie she baked out the oven. "Lucas, go tell your sisters to be on the lookout for your mom and please, honey stop playing ball around the oven." Claire said to her 13-year-old son.

"Fine." Lucas whined and went to see what his sisters were doing.

Lola, one of her daughters, came running in and said. "Mom's here! Come on mom let's greet her." She tugged on Claire's hand who waved her away. "Tell your mom I'll be in here." She said. Lola nodded and ran to the door when she heard it open. Lucas did the same.

Claire and Tatiana were high school sweethearts. Tatiana went to Julliard while Claire worked on her art degree. They got married young at 21, much to the dismay of everyone, but were still together 7 years later. Tatiana was an upcoming actress who had just finished filming for a main role in Vancouver. Claire had been holding down the fort for the four months she was gone with her artwork.

Besides being two artistic individuals, Tatiana and Claire had dreamed of starting an orphanage. So far, they had adopted three kids. Lola was eight and a fiery blonde they had found in protective services, Micky was ten and a quiet girl from Africa, and Lucas was thirteen and an energetic kid with an interest in mechanics.

Lucas looked like what Claire imagined her and Tyler's son would look like if they had worked things out.

A pang of sadness went through Claire as she realized she'd never see Tyler again. He had been an uncle for her kids to look up to whenever Claire flew him over. Unfortunately, he had died of an overdose two years ago. It was tragic, but she tried to focus on the positive memories she had of him.

"Hey, dear." Tatiana came into the dining room. Claire almost cried when she saw her wife and walked over to give her a kiss.

"I missed you, you know." She said, basking in the familiarity of the nice hugs Tatiana gave.

"I missed you too, honey." Tatiana pulled away and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's sit down and eat the dinner the kids told me they helped you make." She said.

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, Claire went to the office to get on her computer. Tatiana had checked out for the evening and the kids were upstairs having a fake campout in the family room. Claire decided it was free time for her and went on Facebook. It was surprisingly still a thing after all these years.

She started to click on her feed but stopped when she saw a notification pop up. She clicked on it and a memory popped up. It was from 10 years ago when The Pretty Committee had a meetup during the summer before they headed off to college. Claire remembered the memory so vivid and smiled. It was probably the last time they really stayed in touch before going their different ways. Claire stayed in touch with Massie and Dylan but thought about reaching out to the other girls sometimes.

Claire shared the memory as a tear rolled down her cheek.

TPC forever.

* * *

 **TPC forever y'all ;)**


End file.
